Sete dias para uma eternidade
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Depois da guerra santa,todos achavam que o santuário finalmente teria paz, mas Hades voltou e contando com a ajuda de Ares conquistaria o mundo. Sabendo disso Niké resolver nascer para ajudar sua protegida. ULT CAP ON
1. Chapter 1

**Mais uma fic, espero que gostem.**

**Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.**

**Créditos a Danda por ter deixado citar a sua fic " Reaprendendo a Amar" que conta a história do nosso querido Mask. Leiam a fic dela é fantástica! E a Dama 9 que teve toda a paciência de revisá-la. Obrigada as duas.**

**Bem, vamos a fic.**

**Detalhe: essa e a minha outra fic " As sete jóias de Uaset" vão ser atualizadas juntas, bom pelo menos eu espero.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prólogo**

Anos antes de Atena voltar a Terra...

Uma jovem de cabelos negros anelados e olhos vermelhos andava apressada. Teve uma reunião importante que decidiu seu destino.

Numa conversa com Caos descobriu que sua protegida a deusa Atena passaria por muitas provações nesta Era. Contudo sendo guiada por si conseguiria derrotar seus inimigos ou pelo menos era o que pretendia que acontecesse. Atena derrotaria Hades numa guerra sangrenta, mas três anos depois o deus do submundo tentaria novamente contra a humanidade e dessa vez com a ajuda Ares triunfaria sobre Atena, espalhando o terror em toda Terra.

Rogou a Caos que a enviasse e ele concedeu sobre a promessa de não ficar no santuário de Atena, pois poderia ser descoberta pelos outros deuses, assim que terminasse sua missão contra Hades e Ares sair do santuário e por último não se apaixonar por um mortal. Para isso perderia a memória ate o momento certo.

A jovem apressou-se, seu pedido fora atendido e não poderia perder tempo. No caminho encontrou com duas amigas.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – indagou uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos amarelados.

- O que vai fazer? Conheço esse sorriso. – disse a outra de cabelos e olhos pretos.

- Se prometerem guardar segredo deusas da juventude e da noite. – sorriu, procurando sentir a presença de mais alguém ali, que poderia arruinar seus planos.

- Claro.

Notando que era seguro proseguir com aquela conversa, a jovem de cabelos negros contou as amigas o que tinha em mente.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Claro Nix. Se eu puder evitar mais mortes eu farei. – falou convicta.

- Sabe que pode perder a imortalidade. – ponderou lembrando-lhe desse por menor, já que parecia que Niké não deu a devida importância.

- Estou ciente disso Hebe.

- Acho que não vale a pena o sacrifício, mas não vou falar nada. Também você nem me escutaria. – disse Nix conformada. – só quero preveni-la de duas coisas.

- Quais?

- Cuidado com os mortais principalmente com o mortal que possui o espírito de Ares. - ela falou em tom sombrio.

- Pode deixar. Vou lacrar Ares e tudo vai se resolver.

- Boa sorte. – disse Hebe abraçando-a.

- Que a vitória esteja com você. – disse Nix debochada.

- Boba.

Nix observava a amiga se afastar.

- Niké esta correndo um grande risco... – murmurou a deusa da noite.

- Por que diz isso Nix? – Hebe indagou preocupada ao ver o rosto carregado da amiga.

- Nada...

Nix conhecia muito bem Ares. Ele poderia ser deus da guerra, mas sabia bem escolher os mortais que deseja reencarnar e isso nunca era um bom sinal. Ares não era apenas um perigo como estrategista e guerreiro nato, ele era o exemplo vivo do que os mortais tinham como 'personificação de deus grego' e seus corpos mortais eram igualmente belos tanto quanto a própria divindade. Sabia que Niké estaria mais frágil em sua forma humana e ter seus princípios desviados por alguma paixão avassaladora não era difícil de acontecer, principalmente se seu caminho cruzasse com aquele que seria Ares naquela nova era...

Continua...

_Obs. Em grego a deusa Nick se escreve Niké. É representada como uma mulher alada, sempre na mão direita de Athena garantindo-lhe a vitória em todas as suas batalhas em nome da justiça. Em Saint Seiya foi personificada como um báculo que esta sempre ao lado de Athena junto com o escudo da justiça._

_Hebe deusa da juventude filha de Zeus e Hera._

_Nix, deusa da noite. É uma deusa primordial como Caos, Gaia etc._


	2. Chapter 2 : O encontro

**N/a: Diálogos em itálico estão em português.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1 : O encontro**

Uma típica manhã de outono. Acabando de acordar Saga dirigiu-se para a cozinha, ainda era cedo e possivelmente Kanon estivesse na cama. Haviam se passado três anos desde a batalha contra Hades e mesmo assim sentia-se mal. Conseguiu o perdão de Atena e dos demais guerreiros, mas no intimo sentia-se envergonhado e abatido pelo passado desonroso desde que tentara matar a deusa. Distraído, olhava pela janela as ruínas de Atenas que jaziam logo abaixo do santuário. Viu que estava repleta de turistas e sentiu inveja deles.

- " Para eles são apenas ruínas... graças a Atena pessoas simples não podem ver o santuário... não sabem da minha historia – sorriu – menos pessoas para encarar."

Enquanto isso... Um ônibus parou na entrada das ruínas atenienses. Era um grupo de turistas estrangeiros que liderados por um guia maravilhavam-se diante de tão imponentes monumentos. O grupo percorreu vários lugares e já estava quase perto de irem embora quando uma jovem, trajando um vestido floral perguntou ao guia.

- _O que são aqueles conjuntos de templos?_

Todos viraram para onde ela apontava e... Não viram nada.

- _Quais templos senhorita?_ – perguntou o guia surpreso.

- _Aqueles. Treze no total_.

- _Mas não há nada ali..._ – querendo desviar a atenção continuou. – Bem, agora teremos uma pausa de trinta minutos, quem quiser dar uma volta pode ir, mas dentro de 30 minutos estejam todos aqui para voltarmos ao hotel.

Não se importando com o que a garota perguntara o grupo dispersou. A moça intrigada foi ver de perto os tais templos. Andou alguns minutos e parou admirada na frente de uma grande escadaria. Querendo conhecer o local subiu sem hesitar. Ficou mais admirada quando viu o primeiro templo ergue-se imponente a sua frente.

_- uau..._

- Quem é você? – perguntou um menino aparecendo na sua frente ruivo de olhos azuis.

A moça assustada recuou dois passos.

- Como veio parar aqui? – voltou a perguntar o menino.

Ela não respondeu, não entendendo nada do que o garoto falara.

- O que foi Kiki? – um rapaz acompanhado de outro apareceu.

- Essa moça...

- Como chegou aqui? – perguntou o rapaz de longos cabelos lilás.

Novamente não houve resposta. Ela os olhava sem entender nada. O outro rapaz mais alto do que o de cabelo lilás e pele morena deu um passo a frente. Olhando para a moça viu que ela estava com um crachá.

- Turista.

- Turista? – exclamaram os outros dois.

- Deve ter se perdido do grupo.

- Mas como ela chegou até aqui, Aldebaran? O santuário é oculto para as pessoas, não tem como ela ter chegado aqui.

- Mas está Mu. – o rapaz alto aproximou dela. – deve ter seu nome e o hotel onde está hospedada.

A moça recuou.

- Só vou olhar o seu crachá. – disse apontando para o crachá. – hum é Ana. O meunome é Aldebaran, mas pode me chamar de Deba. – ele apontou para si.

- _Oi. Meu nome é Ana._

Aldebaran olhou para ela assustado.

- _Fala portuguê?._

_- Sou brasileira._

_- Que maravilha! – _exclamou o taurino_. - Alguém pra conversar._

_- Que coincidência encontrar alguém do Brasil aqui. Mora aqui ou é turista?_

_- Moro aqui há muito tempo. Veio conhecer Atenas?_

_- Sim. Ganhei uma viagem para cá. Aldebaran pode me dizer que lugar é esse, pois o guia não soube me responder._

_- Esse lugar... é..._- ele não sabia o que responder quando viu o rapaz de cabelo lilás olhando-o sem entender nada. – _Ana este é Mú e o garoto é Kiki_. – disse apontando para o amigo e o menino.

Ana lhes sorriu.

_- _Mú, Kiki, esta é Ana. É brasileira e veio a passeio.

- Pergunte a ela como chegou aqui?

- Não posso perguntar ela já me indagou que lugar é esse.

- _Aldebaran pode me dar um copo de água?_

_- Ahn... Claro, vem cá._

Aldebaran a conduziu rumo ao primeiro templo. Mú procurou pelo menino, mas este já sumira há muito.

- "Já foi fazer fofoca..." – pensou suspirando.

Acomodada em uma ampla sala de estar Ana tomava sua água. Ela olhava admirada para o lugar.

- _Aldebaran._

_- Sim._

_- Pode parecer loucura o que vou dizer, mas..._

_- Diga._

_- Esse lugar... Parece que estou numa espécie de santuário._

_- Santuário..?_ – Aldebaran quase engasgou. – _eu sei que estamos em Atenas, mas está exagerando._

_- Então que lugar é esse?_

_- Bem..._

Seguiu um silencio mortal que foi quebrado por vozes.

- Aldebaran! – gritou um jovem de cabelos esverdeados e pele bastante alva.

- Oi Afrodite.

- Nem nos apresenta sua amiguinha nova.

- Como sabe?

- Kiki nos contou.

Aldebaran e Mú olharam feio para Kiki.

- O Dite tem razão Deba. Nem nos fala da sua amiga. – disse um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis revoltos.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com ele. – disse outro de cabelos castanhos claros.

- Vocês também, hein? Tudo um bando de curiosos.

Ana que continuava sentada no sofá olhava para os rapazes falarem exaltados uns com os outros.

- " _Eles falam bastante... além de serem umas gracinhas_." – sorriu pensando.

- Chega! – gritou um de cabelos também azuis, mas de semblante sério e frio – o que a moça vai pensar de nós.

- Que somos irresistíveis – sorriu o de cabelos azuis revoltos.

- Cala a boca Miro. – disse o de cabelo lilás dando um pedala nele.

- Ai.

Ana riu da cena.

- Gente essa é a Ana e é brasileira.

Onze olhares dirigiam – se para ela que ficou envergonhada.

- Que gata! – exclamou o de cabelos azuis revoltados que logo recebeu um beliscão.

- _Ana, esses são meus amigos_. – ele apontou para eles. – fale seus nomes.

- Eu me chamo Shura. – disse o rapaz de cabelos pretos curtos e olhos também pretos.

- Eu sou Afrodite. – disse o de cabelo esverdeado e olhos da mesma cor. – " que cabelo bem tratado". – pensou.

- Kamus. – disse o de cabelo azul de semblante sério seus olhos também eram azuis.

- O meu é Dohko. – disse o de cabelo castanho escuro curto e olhos verdes.

- Eu sou Miro. Muito prazer. – era o de cabelos azuis revoltos, tinha olhos azuis – " uau que gracinha."

- Prazer meu nome é Shaka. – disse o de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

- Sou Aiolos. – seu cabelo era castanho escuro curto assim como seus olhos.

- O meu é Aioria. – tinha os cabelos castanhos claros curtos e olhos verdes.

- Mú. – disse apenas para não ficar calado.

Houve um silencio. Todos olharam para o cara de cabelos azuis curtos. Ele percebendo o olhar disse:

- O que foi? Nunca me viram? – disse.

- Não vai se apresentar?

- Não.

- Seu mal educado. – disse Aiolos – o que ela vai pensar?

- Pouco me importa.

Ana o olhou. Ele parecia ser anti-social tinha um olhar frio, mas via que tinha bom coração. Sentindo se observado ele a olhou. Ana lhe sorriu e isso o incomodou.

- _Ana_ – ela apontou para si e depois para ele.

O rapaz ficou embaraçado.

- Responde seu grosso! – disse Afrodite.

- Máscara da Morte. – respondeu ríspido.

Ela sorriu e isso o incomodou mais ainda. Virou para Aldebaran e disse algo. Ele ao escutar levantou a sobrancelha. Afrodite notou.

- O que ela disse?

- "Vai ficar puto. – pensou – ótimo"! Ela falou que você deveria mudar de nome_. – _disse olhando para MM.

Ele o olhou invocado.

- Falou que tem um bonito rosto para se chamar assim.

MM corou ao escutar mas não deixou que os outros percebessem.

- Ah ê MM! Conquistando corações. – brincou Aioria.

- Vá pro inferno! – gritou corando.

- Por Buda... – suspirou Shaka – pergunta a ela se está gostando daqui?

Deba perguntou a Ana.

- Sim. Achou a cidade linda.

- Ela tem quantos anos? Tem namorado?

- Miro!

- O que foi?

Deba suspirou com a pergunta, mas perguntou, também queria saber.

- Ela tem 23 anos e não tem namorado.

- Isso é bom. – sorriu Miro.

- Quanto tempo ela ficara aqui? – perguntou Aiolos.

- Por 10 dias.

- _Deba, moram todos aqui?_

_- Sim, você viu doze templos, cada um mora em um._

_- Há... Tem quanto tempo que não vai ao Brasil?_

_- Nossa muito tempo uns 7 anos._

_- Tempão. É da onde?_

_- Goiás e você?_

_- De minas._

- Aldebaran.

Este se virou ao escutar seu nome, os outros viraram. Uma moça de longos cabelos lilás e olhos verdes trajando roupas gregas passou por eles acompanhada de um rapaz de cabelo verde e olhos roxos.

- Atena.

Todos os presentes ajoelharam. Ana ficou curiosa. Quem seria, parecia que eles eram subordinados a ela.

- Quem é sua amiga?

- Atena essa é Ana. - e virando para Ana. – _Ana essa é Saori._

Ana levantou e lhe estendeu a mão, Atena retribuiu o cumprimento. As duas sorriram.

- "Estranho essa garota... parece que a conheço." – pensou Atena.

- "Ela tem um semblante tão tranqüilo." – pensou Ana.

- _Ana este é Shion._

_- Oi._ – ela sorriu.

- Mestre essa é Ana, é uma turista brasileira.

- Tem alguém pra conversar. – ele cumprimentou.

- Sim.

- Como ela entrou aqui? – indagou a deusa, tentando lembrar de onde a conhece.

- Iria fazer a mesma pergunta. – disse Kamus.

- Não sei e nem perguntei muito, ela está querendo saber que lugar é esse.

- Diga a verdade.

- Atena... ?

- Mas...

- São templos dedicados a deusa Atena. Estamos na Grécia isso é normal.

- Tem razão. – concordou Deba.

- Alem do mais é uma boa pessoa.

- Muito boa.

- Seu pervertido. – Deba deu um pedala nele. – ao respeito com a minha conterrânea.

- Ta.

Ana sorriu já dava pra ver que o tal Miro era o engraçadinho da turma. Olhando para o relógio viu que passava dos trinta minutos e precisava ir.

- _Aldebaran, eu tenho que ir. Devem está me esperando._

_- Mas já?_

_- Infelizmente._

Ele comunicou aos demais.

- Mas já, mal conversamos. – disse Saori.

- _Diga a todos que eu adorei conhecê-los _– disse Ana.

Ele transmitiu.

- _Eles também adoraram te conhecer pena que não conheceu Saga e Kanon._

_- Quem?_

_- Os gêmeos, mas eles saíram._

_- É uma pena mesmo. Bem eu tenho que ir. Como se diz até logo e foi um prazer conhecê-los em grego?_

Deba falou. Ana parou na frente de Afrodite.

- Afrodite até logo. – e o abraçou.

- Tchau..

Afrodite e os outros ficaram desconcertados com a espontaneidade dela.

- Kamus. – ela o olhou, ele estava sério, mas não importou. – até logo – e o abraçou também.

- Até. – disse corando.

- Shura até logo.

- Até logo.

- Até logo Aiolos. – e o abraçou.

- Até logo Ana.

Na vez de Miro... Ana parou e olhou para ele.

- Até logo Miro. – e o olhou para Deba. – _diga a ele que é um safado, fique longe dele_.

Deba disparou a rir. Miro olhava para eles sem entender.

- O que foi que ela disse?

- Falou... Que é um safado. – Deba continuou a rir, logo todos começaram.

- Safado não, gostoso. – disse fazendo pose.

Ana riu e surpreendendo-o abraçou. Ele ficou desconcertado.

- Até... Ana.

- Até logo Dohko.

- Até.

- Até logo Shaka.

- Até logo Ana.

- Aioria até logo.

- Até.

- Até logo Mú..

- Até Ana.

- Shion até logo.

- Até logo Ana.

- Até logo Kiki. – ela abaixou.

- Tchau Ana venha nos visitar.

Ela concordou.

- Saori, ate logo.

- Tchau Ana foi um prazer.

- Ela vai dar um abraço no MM? – perguntou Miro cochichando a Aiolos.

- Não sei, mas é melhor ficarmos em alerta.

- É.

Ana parou na frente de MM, este não a olhava mas sentindo o olhar a fitou. Ficou incomodado parecia que ela lia toda sua alma, vendo seus segredos.

- O que ta olhando?

Ela deu nos ombros.

- Até logo MM.

Ele não respondeu. Ana dirigiu para Deba e abrindo um sorriso, contemplado por todos deu um abraço nele.

- _Foi muito bom te conhecer._

_- Eu digo o mesmo. Quase não falo português._

_- Talvez nos encontremos no Brasil._

_- É quem sabe._

Ela virou para os demais.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los.

Saori falou algo pra Deba.

- _A Saori está te convidando para vir aqui amanhã.._

_- Posso?- _o rosto dela iluminou

_- Claro!_

_- Eu virei então_. Obrigado. – disse olhando para ela.

- Até enfim chegaram.

Ana olhou para Miro e depois para onde ele dirigia a conversa. Na porta apareceu dois homens ambos tinham o cabelo cumprindo azul, seus olhos eram esverdeados.

- "_Os tais gêmeos_." – pensou.

Olhou para um, mas deteve-se no outro. Foram os olhos mais lindos que já viu. Um brilho intenso, mas um olhar triste, sua expressão era serena ao mesmo tempo séria. Seu coração batia muito forte. O mesmo podia se dizer do rapaz. Quando viu aquela figura na sua frente era como se tivesse perdido o chão. Não conseguia desviar daqueles olhos castanhos escuros e nem queria.

- Saga. – disse o outro cutucando-o vendo que não se mexia.

- Sim...

Aldebaran foi fazer as honras.

- _Ana, este é Kanon_.

- Oi. – respondeu Kanon sem entender as palavras do amigo, mas vendo que era uma apresentação.

Ela sorriu.

- _Este é Saga_. – e virando para os gêmeos – esta é Ana.

- _Oi..._ – disse Ana para Saga.

Ele não respondeu, vendo que o irmão ainda estava em transe Kanon o cutucou.

- Saga.

- Ola... – murmurou.

Quebrando o silencio um celular tocou.

- _Só um momento._

Ana saiu observada por todos que tentavam entender o que ela falava. Um minuto depois desligou.

- _Ai ai..._ – murmurou guardando o celular na bolsa.

- _O que foi?_

_- O guia. Eu preciso ir, mas amanhã eu volto._

_- Ta bom._

- Tchau para todos. – ela acenou, eles retribuíram.

Quando ela saiu Shaka virou para Atena.

- Não tem importância ela vir aqui?

- Não Shaka. Ana é uma pessoa do bem, alem do mais gostei dela.

- Se acha isso.

- Vou subir.

- Eu a acompanho. – disse Shion.

Kanon esperou Saori sair e puxando Saga foi até os amigos.

- Que gracinha.

- Também achou? – disse Miro.

- A moça mal saiu e estão falando dela. – disse Aioria.

- Vai dizer que não achou leonino.

- Achei...

- É conterrânea do Deba.

- É mesmo?

- Sim.

- Hum... – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Mais um para o time de Miro.

- Eu não sou pervertido Kamus.

- Que mania de falar de mim.

- Dá motivos. – disse Shaka.

- Não vem não que você também a achou bonita.

- Achei mesmo, mas não fiquei secando ela.

- Ei vocês olhem o respeito. Olha que eu conto para ela. – disse Deba.

- Queria ter chegado mais cedo, mas essa coisa não cooperou. – Kanon deu um tapa nas costas de Saga, que parecia alheio a conversa.

- Perdeu o abraço que ela nos deu.

- É costume brasileiro se despedir assim.

- Ela abraçou todo mundo? Que inveja...

- Abraçou de menos um idiota. – Miro olhou para MM.

- O que? Repete o que disse?

- Idiota sim! Não sentiu o perfume gostoso.

- Vá pro inferno! – gritou MM saindo.

- Não liga Miro.

- Ela vem aqui amanhã.

- É serio Mú? Hum... Ganharei um abraço.

MM pisava duro. Que garota atrevida, como olhara para ele daquela maneira. A cada vez que lembrava do olhar ficava com ódio.

O grupo conversou mais um pouco, despediram de Mú e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Saga desde o 'ola' não falara mais nada. Kanon ascendeu às luzes, a casa estava uma bagunça, mas não ia limpar, achando Saga esquisito não perdeu a oportunidade e deu um pedala nele.

- Kanon!

- Acorda! Não é hora de sonhar.

- Idiota.

- Lindinha não?

- O que?

- A garota.

- O que tem ela.

- Bonita.

- É...

- Ta voando hein?Vou pra cozinha.

Ana voltou para o hotel, cansada foi tomar um banho.

- _Pessoas legais, mas alguns têm expressões tristes_... – falava consigo mesma. – _o loiro parece ser solitário, o esquentado apesar de toda grosseria parece ser uma pessoa frágil e Saga... _– estremeceu ao lembrar daqueles olhos verdes cravados nela. – _parece amargurado, angustiado, como se tivesse vergonha de si mesmo_.

À noite ela preferiu ficar no quarto. Pegando um dicionário de grego – português começou a folheá-lo. Acabou adormecendo.

Sem sono, Saga foi sentar nos fundos de sua casa. Ele olhava para o céu repleto de estrelas.

- "O que deu em mim... por que fiquei estático".

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3: Fascinação

**N/a: em itálico, conversa em português.**

**Capitulo 2: Fascinação**

Ana levantou, tomou um banho e saiu. Chegando ao destino Deba a esperava.

- _Como vai Ana?- _o brasileiro abriu um sorriso

- Muito bem

- _Já está aprendendo grego._

_- Algumas palavras._

_- Saori que te ver._

_- Aposto que aquele templo maior é a casa dela._

_- Acertou. É uma longa caminhada._

_- Não tem importância.É uma forma para conhecer aqui. Vamos._

Eles entraram no primeiro templo.

- _Como te disse ontem essa é a casa do Mú._

- Muito bonita. E onde ele está?

- Todos tiveram um compromisso, mas devem demorar.

- Então estou atrapalhando você.

- Claro que não. – sorriu. _O que faz no Brasil?_

_- Estou na faculdade de Farmácia._

_- Que legal. E veio parar aqui..._

_- Gosto muito de mitologia grega, sou apaixonada, como faço parte de um grupo que estuda sobre isso ouve um sorteio aí eu ganhei._

_- Legal._

Eles passaram pela primeira casa e subindo uma escadaria entraram na segunda.

- _Essa é minha casa._

- Linda e enorme.

- É simples, mas aconchegante.

_- É muito linda_.

- Obrigado.

Saíram da casa de Deba e seguiram em frente.

- _Essa é a casa de Kanon e Saga._

_- Uau...- _exclamou vendo um enorme corredor a sua frente_. - todas as casas são grande assim?_

_- São. Vamos._

Entraram na quarta casa. Ana sentiu um arrepio. MM tinha tirado as cabeças a mando de Atena mas mesmo assim ela ainda conservava o ar sinistro.

- _O chato mora aqui. _

- Quem?

- _O do rosto bonito._

_- Ah.. o MM._

_- Justo. Casa esquisita, cara esquisito. _– conhecia-o há muito tempo e mesmo assim MM era uma incógnita para ele.

_- Ah não fala assim dele, coitado._

_- Coitado?! – _exclamou_. - É por que não conhece ele direito._

_- Por que ta dizendo isso?_

_- Nada. Vamos sair logo daqui._

Deba pegou na mão dela. Estavam subindo a escadaria da quinta casa.

- _Essa é a casa do Aioria._

_- Vocês moram bem. Alias como veio parar aqui?_

_- Assim como você gosto de mitologia_ – mentiu. – _vim para estudar, gostei acabei ficando.- _olhava para saída, nunca fora bom em mentiras e era facilmente descoberto

- Hum...

Passaram e entraram na sétima.

- _Que estátua linda de Buda.- _Ana a fitava admirada

_- É a casa do Shaka._

_- Estranho uma estátua de Buda dentro de um templo de Atena._

_- Ele é da Índia._

- _Ah... ta explicado... Então você e ele são estrangeiros._

_- Não só nós. Mú é do Tibete, MM da Itália, Dohko da China, Shura é espanhol, Kamus francês e Afrodite da Suécia. O resto é daqui mesmo._

_- Interessante. - _ela sorriu

_- Vamos._

- Sim.

Durante o trajeto Deba permaneceu em silêncio. Ana fazia perguntas demais e estava difícil enganá-la.

- _Essa é a casa do Dohko._

_- Arrumadinha, hein?Devem ter muitos empregado._

_- Na verdade nós mesmos cuidamos dos afazeres domésticos._

_- Sério?- _ficou surpresa_. – vou contratar vocês para trabalharem lá em casa. _– ela riu

- _Seria um prazer_. – riu sem graça. - " Essa conversa está ficando perigosa" – pensou. – _Vamos a próxima é do Miro_.

Subiram para o oitavo templo, Ana olhou para trás a vista dos demais templos embaixo era linda.

- Aldebaran aqui é lindo! – exclamou.

- Obrigado. Tomara que o Miro tenha arrumado a casa.

Ana parou.

_- O que foi?_

_- Não tem pôster de mulher pelada tem?Pelo pouco que o vi dá para imaginar que ele é o pervertido da turma._

Aldebaran riu.

_- Não, não...isso aqui não é permitido. Pode entrar sem problema._

Passaram por ela entrando na nona.

_- Essa é a casa do Aiolos. Ele e Aioria são irmãos._

_- Legal._

Foram para a próxima.

- _Esta é do Shura._

Seguiram. Ao entrar na décima primeira casa, Ana estremeceu de frio.

- _Parece uma geladeira. - _ela cruzou os braços_. – que frio._

_- É a casa do Kamus_.

- _É o único que tem ar condicionado?_

Aldebaran olhou para ela e não pode deixar de rir. Ela o olhou intrigada.

- Eu disse algo errado?

- Não Ana. – limpou uma lágrima. – ele é meio encalorado.

- Ah...

- Vem, estamos quase chegando.

Na porta da ultima casa...

- Que jardim lindo! Olha só essas rosas!

- _Afrodite as adora_. – disse Deba suspirando, lembrando de como é o amigo.

- São maravilhosas. – ela ajoelhou ao lado de algumas. – quem mora aqui?

- Afrodite.

- Ele tem o dom. Essas rosas nem parecem existir.

Levantou encantada, Aldebaran já estava na porta, tinha alergia a rosas e logo começaria a espirrar. Ao entrarem na casa Ana sentiu mais forte o aroma delas.

- Vou morar aqui.

- _Se for assim vou perfumar minha casa com rosas. – _disse dando um sorriso.

_- Engraçadinho._

Aldebaran espirrou.

_- Tem alergia?_

_- Muita._

_- Então venha, antes que tenha um ataque. _– disse rindo e pegando na mão dele

O taurino só não corou por causa do tom de pele.

Seguiram para o templo maior. Ana olhava admirada. Era enorme, duas ou três vezes maior que os templos abaixo. Ele era feito todo em mármore branco, tinha um lindo jardim na frente e uma excelente vista da cidade.

- Que vista! – disse deslumbrada.

- É muito bela mesmo. Quando cheguei aqui pela primeira vez fiquei como você, deslumbrado.

- Deba.

- Sim.

- _Me diga se estou certa. Na casa do Mú tinha um cordeiro esculpido na porta, na sua um touro, já a dos gêmeos... Nas duas paredes tinha dois anjos, mas que sorriam de forma diferente, um tinha um sorriso tranqüilo e outro meio diabólico._

_- Sim.. _– a expressão de Aldebaran mudou

_- A do MM um caranguejo... – _cruzou os braços e olhava para baixo, mania que tinha quando tentava chegar a alguma conclusão_. - A do Aioria um leão, a do Shaka uma estátua de uma mulher, a do Dohko uma espécie de balança, a do Miro um enorme escorpião esculpido na parede, a de Aiolos um centauro, a do Shura um capricórnio, a do Kamus tinha uma mulher segurando um jarro e a do Afrodite o símbolo de Peixes..._

_- E...- _estava ficando preocupado

_- Interessante. Vocês seguem a ordem zodiacal. Boa idéia para dar nomes aos templos. Templos com nomes dos signos. _– ela sorriu

_- Sim... _– deu um longo suspiro aliviado, mais um pouco e estaria perdido_. - " isso está ficando perigoso"._

_- Mú de Áries, você de Touro, Saga e Kanon de Gêmeos, MM de Câncer, Aioria de Leão, Shaka de Virgem, Dohko de Libra, Miro de Escorpião, Aiolos de Sagitário, Shura de Capricórnio, Kamus de Aquário e Afrodite de Peixes... Muito original._

_- É... legal mesmo... – ria todo nervoso._

- Ana! – Atena apareceu na porta do templo.

- Oi Saori! Como esta?

- Estou bem. – ela a abraçou. – Está aprendendo grego?

- To arriscando algumas palavras. – ela riu.

- Vamos entrar.

- Saori eu já vou. Ana tenho que resolver umas coisas e não demoro.

- Tudo bem.

Aldebaran retirou. Enquanto descia as escadas pensava preocupado.

- " Ela vai descobrir tenho certeza." – ele suspirou. – problemas.

Atena guiou Ana até a entrada.

- É lindo Saori! – exclamou. – até parece que estou na Grécia antiga... Depois posso tirar fotos? – perguntou inocente.

- Claro. – sorriu a deusa. – fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Você mora aqui?

- Na maioria do tempo sim, às vezes costumo ir ao Japão, meu avô era japonês.

- Sim.

- Vem, mandei preparar algo, ainda não deve ter experimentado todas as delicias da Grécia

- Não, mas antes, quando cheguei vi que tinha uma enorme estátua na parte de trás posso ir lá vê?

- Claro, vamos.

Ana ficou admirada com a porta dourada. Devia ter vários metros e parecia ser feita de ouro. Ao entrar no salão ficou sem palavras: a arquitetura, a decoração, tudo era fascinante. Passaram por ele chegando aos fundos do templo.

- É imensa... – olhou para cima - E linda. Magnífica estátua da deusa Atena.

- Reconheceu? – indagou Atena surpresa.

- No Brasil estudo mitologia grega e a minha preferida é a Atena. Sou fascinada com a história dela. – olhava para a estátua.

- Ela é a minha preferida também. – sorriu do comentário. - Acredita que ela possa existir?

- Não muito, mas quem sabe? – ela o olhou. – Se ela existisse gostaria muito de conhecê-la.

- Quem sabe. – Saori deu um sorriso. – Seu grego esta ótimo, já falava antes?

- Sabia apenas algumas palavras, trouxe um dicionário e dei uma lida, estou até surpresa com o meu desempenho.

Ana voltou a fitar a estátua. Um sentimento de nostalgia apoderou se dela. Tinha a sensação que já vira essa estátua antes, mas por mais que forçasse a memória não conseguia se lembrar.

-É o escudo e a deusa Niké? – cruzou os braços.

- Sim. A protetora de Atena, graças a ela Atena tem a vitória certa.

Ana olhou para a pequena estátua na mão direita de Atena.

- Aldebaran me falou que todos saíram. – virou se para a deusa.

- Estão treinando num lugar aqui perto.

- Posso ir lá?

- Claro.

- At...

Atena virou-se rapidamente para Shion que estava prestes a chamá-la. Ela piscou para ele.

- Senhorita Saori. – disse percebendo.

- Sim.

- Tem uma reunião agora.

- Me esqueci dela. – e virando para Ana. – eu tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem.

- É fácil chegar lá. Quando chegar à casa do Mú – Aldebaran já a alertara desse detalhe – vire a direita. Não tem como errar.

- Sim.

- Mais tarde irei até lá.

- Tudo bem.

Ana descia a escada pensativa.

- "_Esse lugar... por que desperta um sentimento de saudosismo... acho que estou ficando doida_." – sorriu.

Seguindo as instruções de Atena, Ana logo chegou ao tal lugar.

- "_Parece o Coliseu romano... sem dúvida estou mergulhada na historia_." – pensou.

- Oi Ana.

- Oi Kiki.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver os rapazes. Saori falou que eles estariam aqui. Onde posso beber água?

- Vou trazer para você.

- Obrigada, vou estar na arena.

- Ta.

Sem ser notada, Ana sentou no último banco. Os doze treinavam em duplas.

- "_Que corpaços! _– pensou, eles estavam sem camisa. – _lindos, verdadeiros deuses gregos! Nossa, nunca vi tanto homem bonito junto... Morri e fui para o céu" _– sorriu

- Sua água.

- Kiki! – levou a mão no coração. – quase matou de susto.

- Desculpe. Sua água.

- Obrigada.

Ele entregou-lhe um copo. Ana bebeu um gole e pos o copo ao lado. Passou a observar as lutas.

- São rápidos. – seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro.

- Consegue ver as lutas? – ele a olhou surpreso.

- Consigo, por quê? – virou para ele.

- Por nada. – respondeu.

Na arena Deba lutava com Mú.

- Não sei se foi uma boa idéia Atena deixar Ana vir aqui.

- Ana está aqui?

- Está.

- Por que diz isso? – disse Miro que passava desviando de um soco de Shura.

- Sabe o que ela me disse? Que achou interessante o nome dos nossos templos.

- Como assim? – indagou Mú.

- Ela disse: " ... que legal, Mú de Áries, você de Touro, Saga e Kanon de Gêmeos... " o resto da pra imaginar.

- Ela disse isso? – perguntou Dohko.

- Disse. – Deba balançava a cabeça afirmando.

- Ela é inteligente. – disse Shaka.

- Vai acabar descobrindo. – Aioria parou ao lado de Deba.

Eles pararam de lutar de menos Kamus e Saga que lutavam entre si atrás de todos.

- Me fez um monte de perguntas!

- E claro que você respondeu de maneira correta. – sorriu Afrodite.

- Eu não consigo mentir. Vocês sabem disso. Tive que falar que estudo arte grega.

Olharam para o taurino incrédulos.

- Arte grega? – zombou Aiolos.

- Logo você? – o escorpião deu uma risada.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Aldebaran arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Nada. – balançou a cabeça. – Isso prova que não sabe mentir. Quem acreditaria nisso?

- Pois ela acreditou, viu! Ah, outra coisa, vejam o que falam, ela já está entendo grego.

- Em tão pouco tempo? – disse Aiolos surpreso. – garota prodígio.

Atrás, a luta continuava Saga estava prestes a acertar Kamus quando viu algo se aproximando. Distraindo-se recebeu um de direita dele indo ao chão.

- Presta atenção Saga! – disse friamente.

- Calado.

Na frente discutiam sobre ela.

- Se é. – disse Miro. – quer dizer que posso conversar com ela sem problemas. – sorriu malicioso.

- E por falar nela. – falou Afrodite apontando.

Eles viraram e contemplaram a visão. Vestida com uma calça jeans, uma blusa de alcinha branca colada ao corpo mostrando suas formas. Os cabelos negros em ondas preso. A pele bem morena destacando embaixo da blusa. Ana caminhava em direção a eles segurando um copo.

- Bom dia. – disse a todos sorrindo.

- Olá. – responderam ainda meio desconcertados.

- Vocês lutam muito bem! – exclamou.

- Viu nossa luta? – o libriano ficou surpreso assim como os demais.

- Vi Dohko. O soco que Aioria deu no Aiolos foi demais. Quero aprender a lutar assim.

- Você viu?

- Claro.

Shaka a olhava intrigado.

- " Nossos golpes são rápidos, um ser humano normal não conseguiria vê-los" – pensou.

- São rápidos.

Ela deu um soco imitando-os, a mão dela parou a poucos centímetros de Aiolos que estava a sua frente. Ele e os outros arregalaram os olhos. Aiolos nunca seria acertado, mas havia sido um movimento rápido, digno de um aspirante de bronze e não de um humano qualquer.

- Shura só não precisa exagerar.

- Por quê? – ainda esta surpreso.

- Eu sei que o Miro é um pev... perv... pervertido. – ela tropeçou na palavra. – pervertido, que palavra difícil de falar, mas coitado. Exagerou.

Miro ia protestar, mas deu um sorriso.

- Ta vendo Aninha... – ele fez cara de cachorro abandonado. – todos me maltratam. – fez com ela o abraçasse.

- Coitadinho de você hein Miro. – disse Shura.

- Gente eu sei que ele é um pervertido. – Ana fazia carinho no cabelo, o que o deixou bem feliz e os outros enciumados. – mas vão devagar.

- Obrigado Ana. – aproveitando Miro a abraçou mais forte.

- Cuidado com essa mão, ou vai levar. – disse séria.

- Já soltei. – levantou as mãos.

Começaram a rir de menos Kamus, Shaka e MM. Ana olhou para a direção de Kamus e viu alguém sentado atrás dele. Passou por entre eles e parou diante da pessoa. Esta não viu porque estava com o rosto abaixado. Ana ajoelhou. Saga levantou o rosto deparando com olhos castanhos fitando-o. Ana pos a mão no cabelo, tirando o lenço que o prendia. Só viram o cabelo descendo em ondas até o meio das costas. Com o vento ele tremulava delicadamente.

- " _Só podia ser brasileira_. – pensou Deba – _controle-se Aldebaran_."

Saga não conseguia falar nada, foi com surpresa que a viu derramando água no lenço e limpando o sangue que escorria no canto esquerdo de sua boca. Ana limpava, mas sem querer olhar aqueles olhos verdes.

- Pronto. – disse entregando o lenço. – caso volte a sangrar.

- Obrigado.

Era a primeira vez que escutara a voz dele. Uma voz forte e segura. Ela levantou.

- Ana, eu também me machuquei. – disse Miro tampando um olho.

- Vou chamar um médico para você.

- Não quero um médico você é suficiente.

- Cala a boca. – Deba deu um pedala nele. – vem Ana, sai de perto desse daí.

O taurino pegou na mão dela, à medida que os outros iam passando davam tapas em Miro. Saga continuou sentando só indo embora depois do chamado de Dohko. Mú ficou em sua casa, Deba com Ana na casa dele e os outros pararam na casa de gêmeos.

- Fez o que?! – exclamou Kanon.

- Me deu um abraço. – disse Miro satisfeito rindo de orelha a orelha.

- Eu perdi isso... de novo... – murmurou incrédulo.

- Mas quem se deu melhor foi seu irmão. – disse Shura sorrindo.

- Por que?

- Ficou a poucos centímetros do rosto da morena que limpava seu ferimento. – ele olhou para Saga e riu.

- Ta de brincadeira.

- Sério. Não é Shaka?

- Sim. Tirou o lenço que prendia os cabelos e limpou o ferimento.

- Que cabelos! – disse Afrodite.

- Por que eu não tava lá...- suspirou Kanon, só eu me ferro aqui.

- Veja o lenço. – Aiolos tirou o da mão de Saga. – hum.. que perfume.

- Deixe me ver. – Miro arrancou das mãos do sagitariano. – hum...

- Eu quero ver. – foi a vez de Kanon. – nossa... e eu perdi, isso aqui vai ficar para mim.

- Por que com você? – indagou Miro indignado.

- Porque sim. Premio de consolação.

- Não vai. – Miro puxava o lenço. – solta Kanon. – ou vai levar agulhada.

- E você vai para outra dimensão.

Saga caminhou em direção a eles e arrancou o lenço das mãos dos dois.

- Não vai ficar com ninguém. – disse frio. – vou lavá-lo e devolver.

Deu as costas e entrou.

- Egoísta! – gritou Miro.

- É um idiota assim como o MM. – disse Kanon.

- Estava demorando... – murmurou Kamus, sabendo que MM e Kanon não se davam bem, aliás ninguém se dava bem com MM.

- Fique na sua, geminiano.

- Hum... ficou nervosinho. Evitou ela... até parece o Afrodite. – sorriu sarcástico.

- O que?! – o cosmo dele elevou.

Shaka balançou a cabeça.

- "Por Buda." – pensou.

- Calminha vocês dois. – disse Dohko já preparando para aplacar a briga, mas queria mesmo é deixar eles se matarem.

- Vai engolir isso!

MM partiu para cima de Kanon, os dois foram ao chão. Aioria, Aiolos e Shura tentavam tirar Kanon. Kamus, Dohko e Shura o MM, sendo em vão.

Miro, Shaka e Afrodite assistiam. Já tinha virado costume. Na casa de baixo Deba e Ana conversavam quando ouviram berros.

- _Que barulho é esse?_

- _Fique aqui_. – ele saiu correndo.

- _Não mesmo._

Ana saiu atrás. Aldebaran correu mais, chegando primeiro.

- Sabia...

Viu um pandemônio na sua frente. Entrou no meio. Ana chegou logo após.

- " _E são amigos imagine se não fossem."_

Olhando ao redor viu um balde num canto, caminhou até ele, sorriu ao ver que estava cheio. A luta continuava. Só parou quando Kamus, MM, Kanon e Aioria receberam um banho. Eles pararam na hora e olharam para o lado. Ana estava séria com um balde na mão.

- Que papelão...

MM a fuzilou, mas ela não se intimidou.

- Homens civilizados lutando como se fossem animais. MM controle-se mais. Que mania de resolver no braço, parece que tem 10 anos! Onde está sua razão?

Deba e Miro seguravam para não rir. Kanon deu um sorrisinho de satisfação, que foi visto por Ana.

- E você Kanon.

Ele assustou.

- Sabe que ele esquenta e ainda provoca, pare de atiçar. Comporte-se como um adulto.

- " Hu..." – pensou Miro.

Ninguém falava nada, a voz dela era de poucos amigos.

Ana pegou o balde e pos no lugar já ia saindo...

- Escuta aqui sua fedelha, quem pensa que é?

- "Não provoca máscara..." – pensou Afrodite.

Ana parou imediatamente, ela virou. MM gelou, o olhar dela conseguia ser mais frio que o de Kamus.

- Escuta aqui você. – a voz dela era pura raiva. – dobre a língua para falar comigo.

- "Ui.". – pensou Deba

- " Podia ter dormido sem essa." - pensou Dohko.

- Está pensando que sou da sua turma pra você falar assim, ta enganado. – ela o olhava nos olhos, vendo olhar dela até Miro ficou com medo. Ninguém se atreveu a interrompê-la. – modere suas palavras.

Ela saiu. MM continuava estático.

-É... Máscara... Podia ter dormido sem essa. – disse Miro.

MM o olhou.

- Miro!

Ana o gritara. Ele assustou.

- Ela escutou? – disse olhando para os lados.

- É melhor ficar calado. – Deba desceu.

Kanon levantou ajudado por Aioria. MM levantou sozinho e saiu.

- É... Consegue dar mais medo que Atena quando está brava. – disse Miro.

- Parece ser tão calma. – disse Shaka.

- Só parece. – disse Aiolos. – deve ter dupla personalidade.

- É do signo de gêmeos, Deba me falou, já viu o humor. – disse Shura.

- Ta explicado. Nem Kamus conseguiu um olhar tão frio. – falou Afrodite.

- Mas que ficou uma graça com sotaque brasileiro xingando em grego ficou. – o geminiano limpava os ferimentos.

- Vê se escuta ela e para de provocar o MM – disse Shaka.

Kanon ficou calado.

- Ficou com medo. – brincou Aioria referindo a ele.

- Não fiquei. Gosto de mulher assim, brava.

- Então não me coloque no meio. – Aioria deu um pedala nele. – por sua causa estou todo molhado.

- Fique quieto.

- Ainda bem que é água. Se ela fosse um cavaleiro, já estaria no submundo.

- Vamos embora. – falou Dohko. – antes que ela volte por causa de outra briga.

Eles retiraram-se.

Na casa de Deba...

- _Eles são sempre assim?_

_- O tempo todo._

_- Guarda um segredo?_

_- Sim._

_- Promete?_

_- Prometo___

_- Tem amigos legais, mas noto que alguns deles são tristes._

_- Como assim? – Aldebaran ascendia o fogo._

_- Não vai falar nada, viu?_

_- Ta._

-_ Shaka se sente muito só. Notei que vocês têm receio dele, como se ele fosse inatingível, como se fosse um deus._

_- "O pior que é isso mesmo."_ – pensou.

- _Ele deve se sentir muito sozinho._

_- Talvez..._

_- O MM é outro._

_- Ah não! Não vem defendê-lo. Você viu como ele é. Em vez de ter coração tem uma pedra._

_- Não é assim. Ele tem sentimentos acontece que esqueceu que ainda os tem._

_- Ta bom viu..._

_- Quanto a Saga..._ – ela estremeceu.

_- O que tem?_

_- Tem um olhar triste... E se sente envergonhado e não merecedor de nada e aceita como se fosse um castigo._

_- Eu concordo._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?_

_- Olha, não posso te falar os detalhes, mas ele se sente assim. Aconteceram algumas coisas no passado dele e ele tenta se redimir._

_- Muito graves?_

_- Sim._

_- Hum..._

_- Olha esqueça isso. Me faz um favor?_

_- Claro._

_- Vá chamar os gêmeos e o Mú para almoçarem. _

_- Ta._

Ana foi primeiro na casa dos gêmeos, na porta chamou por Saga e Kanon. Um apareceu, viu que era Kanon. A cara dele era de poucos amigos.

- " _Deve ta bravo por causa do banho_."

- O que foi? – estava sério.

- O Aldebaran esta chamando você e o Saga para almoçarem.

- Ta. Daqui a pouco vamos.

- Sim.

Vendo – o sério foi embora logo.

- " Fica linda sem graça" – pensou. – " pêra aí, como ela sabia que eu era o Kanon"?

Kanon entrou, Saga estava jogado no sofá olhando para o teto.

- Quem era?

- A deusa geminiana.

- Quem?

- A Ana, besta.

- Ah... e... o... que ela queria?

- Deba ta nos chamando para almoçar.

- Ela vai está?

- Lógico.

- Não... Ficou com raiva por causa do banho?

- Raiva dela? Nunca.

Saga olhou para o lado. Kanon do lado dele fitava-o.

- Sai pra lá. – Saga o empurrou. – por que está me olhando assim?

- Qual foi à sensação?

- De que?

- De tê-la tão perto.

Saga lembrou da cena e corou.

- Nenhuma.

- Sei... Ficou ate corado. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Não amola!

Ana entrou na casa de Mú. Procurou por ele, encontrou-o sentado na porta de entrada.

- Oi Mú. – ela colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Oi... – disse desconcertado pelo toque.

- Por que esta aqui sozinho?

- Nada não.

- Deba está te chamando para almoçar.

- Agradece o convite, outro dia almoço.

- Vai me fazer esta desfeita? – ela o fitou.

- Não... – disse corando. – vou me trocar e já vou.

- Te espero.

Mú a acompanhou com os olhos.

- Sei que esta aí seu fofoqueiro.

- Oi mestre. – Kiki apareceu na frente dele com um sorriso.

- Espionando.

- O mestre gosta da Ana.

- Kiki!

- Gosta. – ele sorriu debochado.

- Somos só amigos.

- Ta... hum almoço.

- Vai para Jamiel agora.

- Agora? Mas eu estou com fome!

- Vai almoçar lá. E vai logo.

Kiki desapareceu. Mú levantou seguindo para a casa de touro. Ana andava tranquilamente, já sentindo o cheiro da comida.

- _Deba o cheiro ta ótimo_ – disse entrando na sala e deparando com Saga e Kanon que o ajudavam a levar mais cadeiras.

- Vai ver quando ficar pronto.

- A Saori vem?

- Não, ela tinha um compromisso.

- Ah...

Nessa hora chegaram Aioria, Shaka e Mú.

- Oi Ana.

- Oi Shaka, oi Aioria.

- O almoço pode começar, já cheguei. – disse Miro.

- Convencido.

- Oi Ana. – Miro beijou a mão dela.

- Oi. – ela sorriu deixando Saga, Mú, Deba e Shaka desconfiados.

- Miro me ajude com os pratos. – Deba queria tirá-lo dali.

- Eu ajudo. – Ana foi atrás do taurino.

Saga de rabo de olho a olhou, Kanon e Shaka notaram. Logo chegaram Afrodite, Aiolos e Dohko. Enquanto aguardavam sentaram. Shaka sentou ao lado de Ana.

- As estátuas que tem no seu templo são lindíssimas principalmente a de Buda.

- Obrigado.

Miro olhou para os dois e cochichou para Aioria.

- Reparou que desde ontem Shaka só fica de olhos abertos?

- Descobriu uma bela paisagem.

- É...

- Deba falou que você é indiano.

- Sim.

- E veio para Grécia por quê?

No recinto todos gelaram com a pergunta.

- Vim estudar arte grega e acabei ficando.

Diante da resposta suspiraram aliviados.

- Não sabia que Shaka podia mentir. – disse Miro.

- É. – concordou Aioria.

- Vocês também foram assim?

Ficaram sem ação por sorte Kamus chegara.

- Desculpe o atraso. – disse sério.

- Cadê o Shura e o MM?

- Shura teve que sair, mas disse que não demora e o MM não quis vir. Vocês o conhecem.

- " _Por minha culpa_..."

Shaka percebeu os pensamentos dela.

- É... Queria pedir desculpas por hoje.

Kamus a olhou.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Aioria. – está desculpada. – sorriu.

- Sem problema. – disse Kamus sem olhá-la. Tinha algo no olhar dela que o incomodava.

Ela olhou para Kanon que não disse nada.

- Vou servir o almoço – disse Deba querendo mudar de assunto diante do silêncio do amigo.

Sentaram a mesa na seqüência Afrodite, Ana, Miro, Aioria, Aiolos, Dohko, Kamus, Saga, Kanon, Mú e Deba.

- Espero que goste. _Legitimamente comida mineira. Destampe_.

- Vejamos... – ela destampou a primeira panela. – _arroz..._ ? – os olhos brilharam, destampou a segunda. – _feijão tropeiro_. – a terceira. _– farofa_ – e a ultima – _lombo assado_... Aldebaran!

- Não gostou? – perguntou Mú.

- Não gostei? Amei!!! Como sinto falta dessa maravilhas.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Claro!

- Tenho mais uma surpresa.

- Qual?

- Feche os olhos.

Ana obedeceu. Aldebaran foi ate a cozinha e voltou com quatro garrafas de plástico com um liquido meio amarronzado.

- Pode abrir.

Ana abriu os olhos e deu o mais largo sorriso.

- Não pode ser... Como conseguiu?

- Importadora.

- Deba...

Ele abriu a garrafa e deu-lhe um copo. Ana bebeu numa golada só.

- Que delicia...

- O que é isso?

- A melhor bebida brasileira Mú, guaraná.

- É bom?

- Prove.

Ela deu lhe um copo. Mú bebeu.

- Nossa é bom mesmo.

- Sabia que ia gostar.

- ... – Mú corou diante do sorriso dela.

Logo todos queriam experimentar. Durante o almoço eles conversavam de menos Ana que parecia absorvida pela comida.

- Vou repetir.

- Gostou mesmo? – Aldebaran sorria de satisfação.

- Devia abrir um restaurante.

Ela levantou colocou um pouco de tudo, só faltava o arroz quando percebeu que Kanon também queria uma porção.

- Quer mais Kanon?

Ele a olhou intrigado, como sabia que ele era o Kanon e não o Saga? Os outros conseguiam diferenciar pelo cosmo mas ela era uma pessoa normal, fora o convívio de muitos anos com os colegas, ela os conhecera ontem.

- Como sabe que ele é o Kanon? – perguntou Shaka tão surpreso quanto os demais.

- Embora se pareçam fisicamente eles têm diferenças.

- " Diferenças?" – Saga a olhou.

- Quais? – indagou Kamus curioso, o que não era do feitio dele, mais uma vez surpreendia com essa garota.

- Seus olhares são diferentes. – disse olhando para Kanon e depois para Saga. – alem da entonação da voz, o modo de andar. Saga é mais formal e Kanon mais relax.

- "Como assim os olhares são diferentes?" – pensou o geminiano formal.

- Vai querer mais ou não?

- Claro. Ana.

- Sim?

- Não estou com raiva de você.

- Que bom. – sorriu.

O almoço continuou amistoso, com olhares discretos de Mú, Kamus e Saga para ela. Deba preparava para tirar a mesa, mas Ana o impediu, dizendo que ela arrumaria a cozinha em agradecimento. Ele relutou, mas acabou aceitando, afinal detestava arrumar a cozinha.

- Ela é sensível. – disse Afrodite. – conseguiu notar as diferenças de vocês dois e sem ter cosmo.

- É... Vou anotar mais essa para o meu caderninho de qualidades. – disse Miro.

- Não seja idiota. – disse Kamus.

- A inveja mata... Também nem lhe da atenção com esse seu jeito indiferente.

- Fique calado.

- Podem parar vocês dois não quero mais levar um banho.

- Desculpem o atraso. – Shura acabava de entrar afobado.

- Ate que enfim!

- Já almoçaram? – olhou para a mesa vazia.

- Você demorou.

- Eu estou com fome.

- Guardei um prato pra você. – disse Ana entrando.

- Obrigado.

- Está quentinho, pois tava no microondas.

- Obrigado.

Ela voltou pra cozinha.

- Anota aí. – disse Aiolos – gentileza.

- Do que estão falando?

- Depois te falamos.

Na cozinha Ana enxugava os últimos pratos, olhou para o microondas e fitou uma vasilha branca. Pegou e saiu sem que eles a vissem. Passou pela casa de gêmeos e entrou na casa de câncer. Parecia estar vazia. Foi até os fundos quando viu MM sentado num canto. Sentou ao lado dele.

- O que faz aqui?

- Pensei que estivesse com fome e te trouxe isso.

Ela estendeu lhe a vasilha. Ele a olhou com desdém.

- Me desculpe por hoje.

MM ficou surpreso.

- Não devia ter falado daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem, mas minha opinião sobre você não muda. Não gosto de você..

- Eu notei.

Ele olhava para a escada de leão.

- Você dois não tiveram culpa.1

MM a olhou imediatamente.

- Não fique se culpando pelo o que aconteceu.

Ele a olhava perplexo. Por que ela falara isso, não tinha como ela saber o que aconteceu há sete anos.

- Como... ?

- Já passou, deve se perdoar.

- Escuta aqui garota. – ele segurou o braço dela com força, seu olhar era sinistro, seu cosmo eleva-se – pode ser amiga deles mas não é minha. Não se meta na minha vida ou não respondo por mim.

- Ai...

- Ta avisada.

MM a soltou, Ana o olhava enquanto esfregava o braço. Sem dizer nada se retirou.

Ele ainda vibrava de ódio quando olhou a vasilha branca e sem perceber serenou.

A brasileira tinha um olhar vago quando entrou na sala. Os amigos conversavam.

- Onde esteve? – perguntou Deba. – não tive vi na cozinha.

- Eu...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Ana? – indagou Shaka que havia percebido de leve o cosmo de MM.

Kamus, Saga e Afrodite também perceberam.

- Não... Não aconteceu nada.

- Ana nós temos que sair, temos um compromisso.

- Ta...

- A Saori deve ter chegado. – disse Mú preocupado com o olhar dela.

- Eu vou lá...

- Não vai embora enquanto não chegarmos.

- Ta, Deba. Eu já vou...

Ela virou e deu de cara com MM que estava na porta. Ele a fitou com olhar frio. Foi na direção dela e passou como se não tivesse ninguém. Ana continuou seu caminho. Apesar de não ter gostado da maneira que MM a olhou, Saga achou bom de ter esse compromisso, não precisaria de ficar na presença dela.

Ela passou pelas casas atingindo o templo, perguntou por Saori, ela ainda não tinha chegado, foi então para o lugar onde ficava a estátua de Atena.

Ficou muito tempo olhando para ela, um sentimento de nostalgia apoderou-se dela. Resolveu sentar atrás de onde se tinha uma esplendida vista.

Sentia-se muito sozinha.

- "O que estou fazendo aqui... ? Estou me apegando a eles e isso não é bom... principalmente ao... – ela se lembrou de Saga. – vou embora em breve...

Ana levantou passou pelo templo, quando passou pela primeira casa encontrou com Afrodite.

- Olá Ana.

- Oi. Não tinha compromisso?

- Tinha, mas me dispensaram.

- E os outros?

- Ficaram.

- Ah...

- Seu olhar esta triste. Fiquei sabendo que adorou meu jardim.

- Sim.

- Então venha vê-lo.

Ana passou o restante da tarde com Afrodite.

- Nossa já está tarde, - estavam no jardim. - eu tenho que ir. – Ana levantou.

- Já?

- Sim. Será que Saori já chegou? - colocou a mão no rosto para tampar do sol.

- Creio que sim. – Dite fez o mesmo.

- Vou lá me despedir. Ana tirou momentaneamente a mão, deixando a claridade bater em seus olhos.

Afrodite a fitou surpreso, poderia ter sido apenas efeito da luz, mas por alguns segundos os olhos de Ana brilharam num tom avermelhado.

Os doze rapazes chegavam na casa de Mú quando encontraram Kiki.

- Oi Kiki! Cadê a Ana? – perguntou logo Miro.

- Ta com o Afrodite.

- O que?

- Vai ficar intoxicada com aquele aroma de rosas. – brincou Aioria.

- Pois ela falou que adoraria morar lá. – disse Deba.

- Vou pedir pro Dite me emprestar algumas essências.

- Cala a boca Miro. – Kamus deu um tapa nele. – vamos indo.

Cada um permaneceu em sua casa de menos Miro que foi para o templo.

- Tem que ir mesmo?

- Tenho já ta tarde.

- Estou sendo grossa com você. Vem nos visitar e eu nunca estou.

- Não se preocupe Saori.

- Volte amanha. Eu não tenho compromisso nenhum e nós podemos conversar. Às vezes me sinto sozinha.

- Ta eu volto. – como ocorreu mais cedo, a luz do sol bateu nos olhos dela. - Tchau.

- Tchau. – a deusa a fitou intrigada. – " Os olhos dela brilharam num tom avermelhado."

Ana deixou o templo, não sabia se ia voltar.

- Oi Ana.

- Oi Miro, não repara eu já estou indo.

- Já?

- Sim.

- Posso acompanha – lá ate lá em baixo? – disse com um sorriso maroto estendendo-lhe o braço.

- Você não para por nada.

- _Sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca_.

Ela começou a rir.

- Ta bom. – ela deu-lhe o braço.

Foram para a primeira casa, Afrodite ainda estava no jardim. Quando viu os dois ficou desconfiado.

- " É cara de pau." – pensou.

- Tchau Afrodite.

- Tchau Ana. Vai voltar amanha?

- Sim... até.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar. Miro olhou para Afrodite acenando. Ao entrarem na casa de Kamus, Ana tremeu de frio.

- Que frio.

- É sempre assim. – disse suspirando.

- Onde ele esta? Queria despedir.

- Deve ter saído. – disse mas sentindo o cosmo do amigo. - Vamos.

Kamus os olhava por de trás de uma pilastra. A tratava com indiferença, mas não gostou de vê-la com Miro.

- Ate logo Shura.

- Ate... – ele parou ao vê-la com Miro.

Miro acenou e os dois continuaram a andar. O mesmo aconteceu com Aiolos e Dohko que os olhava sem entender. Passavam pela casa de virgem.

- Pelo cheiro de incenso Shaka deve está meditando.

Confirmaram quando o viram em posição de meditação. Ana procurou por um papel.

- Como se escreve até logo?

Miro achou estranho, mas escreveu e lhe entregou o papel. Não querendo fazer barulho Ana caminhou lentamente até onde Shaka estava e deixou o papel ao seu lado. Passaram. Shaka abriu os olhos, não estava meditando, olhando o papel ao seu lado sorriu.

Aioria olhou intrigado para os dois que passaram. Entrando na casa de câncer Ana estremeceu.

- Esse lugar da medo. – disse Miro.

- Um pouco.

- MM não deve ta aqui e é melhor mesmo.

Passaram. Assim como Kamus, MM não gostou de vê-la com Miro.

Kanon estava jogado no sofá quando viu Miro e Ana. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-lo de braço dado com ela.

- Tchau Kanon.

- Já vai?

- Está na minha hora. Mais uma vez me desculpe pelo banho. – ela soltou-se de Miro e o abraçou.

- Tudo bem.

- E o Saga?

- Ele deu uma saída.

- Ah.. despede por mim.

- Sim.

Saga estava escondido atrás de uma porta, não queria vê-la, mas deu vontade de bater em Miro.Ao ver que os dois saíram, Kanon olhou para o lado.

- Por que ficou escondido?

- Por nada.

- Você tem medo dela?

- Claro que não!

- Se não é medo... – Kanon sorriu maliciosamente. – é...

- Nada disso que esta pensando.

- Você gosta dela?

- Já disse que não!

- Ta bom.

Deba ao ver Ana com Miro fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ana... – disse tentando parecer calmo.

- Deba, eu já vou. Muito obrigada pelo almoço.

- Foi um prazer.

- Vou levá-la ate a porta.

- Não vai não. – disse Deba. – Saori acabou de ligar te chamando.

- Vou levá-la e volto.

- Saori falou agora. – disse categórico.

- Foi um prazer acompanha-la. – Miro tentava se manter calmo. – vai vim amanha?

- Talvez e obrigada.

- Vai Ana. – Deba praticamente a empurrou.

"- Eu mato esse taurino."

Na casa de Mú.

- Mas ainda é cedo.

- Já ta no meu horário.

- Ana.

- Sim?

- Você esta legal?

- Estou.

- Volta amanha?

- Acho que sim. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Ana desceu as escadas, olhou para trás e acenou para Mú. Passou o olhar por todas as casas.

- " _Vou sentir saudades"._

No templo, Atena olhava preocupada para a entrada do santuário.

- Atena.

- Afrodite.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse notando o olhar melancólico dela.

- É a Ana.

- O que tem?

- Acho que não a veremos mais.

- Eu também acho.

- Notou então?

- Sim, mas não entendo o porquê.

- Eu também ainda não sei, mas sentirei falta dela. É como se conhecêssemos há muito tempo.

Ana tomou rumo ignorado, chegando só à noitinha no hotel. Tomou um demorado banho e deitou na cama. Da janela do quarto viu parte dos templos.

- "_Estava tão animada com essa viagem, não sei se foi bom ter vindo_..."

Virando pro canto logo adormeceu. Mú estava sentado do lado de fora de sua casa observando as estrelas, seus pensamentos estavam em Ana.

- O que terá acontecido... "Gosta dela" – veio lhe na mente as palavras de Kiki. – ele tem razão... – sussurrou.

Deba estava vendo TV, ao olhar para a bandeira do Brasil lembrou-se de Ana.

- _Tenho que da um chega pra lá naquele escorpião_.

Na terceira casa outro que não dormia era Saga. Sentado na janela do seu quarto, olhava o lenço de Ana. Cedendo, cheirou-o, ele ainda conservava o perfume dela. Apesar de negar para Kanon e para si, gostava da presença dela. Há muito não se sentia tão bem na presença de alguém. "Ela vai ficar por 10 dias", lembrou-se das palavras do irmão e estremeceu. Ela iria embora e talvez nunca mais a visse.

- Somos de mundos diferentes... – murmurou.

Na quarta casa MM não conseguia dormir, as palavras de Ana martelavam sua mente, ainda por cima tivera pesadelos sobre seu passado.

Shaka também não dormia, estava intrigado pelo motivo de MM ter elevado seu cosmo contra Ana.

- "O que ela disse a ele. – pensou – quem será ela?"

Outro que não dormira era Kamus. Lembrava de Ana e sentia-se incomodado por isso. Não gostava da maneira que ela o olhava.

O santuário estava mergulhado num silencio profundo e tranqüilo de menos nos sonhos dos defensores de Atena.

Mú sonhava o dia que tinha ganhou a armadura de Áries. Deba tinha sonhos da época da invasão dos espectros no santuário. Saga sonhava com o dia que tentara matar Atena e seu irmão sonhava com o dia que fora preso depois da batalha de Poseidon.

MM sonhava com os acontecimentos de sete anos atrás. Aioria com as perseguições que sofreu quando seu irmão fora acusado de traição. Shaka com o dia da sua morte no jardim das arvores gêmeas. Dohko quando encontrou com Shion depois de 243 anos. Miro com a luta que tivera contra Kanon no templo de Atena. Aiolos no dia que salvou Atena das mãos de Ares. Shura com a luta contra Aiolos no dia da tentativa de matar Atena. Kamus com o dia que afundou ainda mais o navio da mãe de seu pupilo e Afrodite no dia que destruiu a ilha de Andrômeda.

Esses sonhos foram constantes durante toda noite. Ao amanhecer reuniram-se para treinar normalmente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Esses acontecimentos estão na fic " Reaprendendo a viver" escrita pela Danda. Essa fic conta sobre a história do MM assim que ele recebeu a armadura de Câncer. Leiam é excelente! Eu não gostava do MM, mas depois que a li mudei totalmente de idéia. Eu amo o MM radicalmente. rsr_


	4. Chapter 4:O inicio de uma paixão

**Capitulo 3: O inicio de uma paixão **

Ana dormira muito, levantando por volta da hora do almoço. Não sabia se devia ir, pois não queria se envolver mais. Pensou por um momento e resolveu ir. Queria despedir deles.

Chegou à primeira casa e não encontrou Mú.

- Oi Ana.

- Kiki! - ela deu um pulo para trás. - Por que gosta de me assustar?

- Desculpe.

- Cadê todo mundo?

- Saíram.

- E Saori.

- Esta no templo.

- Vou lá então.

Ana dirigiu-se para a segunda casa. Era sempre bom ver a bandeira do Brasil pregada na parede. Ao invés de seguir adiante parou na sala de estar.

- Tomara que Deba goste desses CD's. Vou testá-los. - procurou pelo som. - será que ele vai achar ruim por mexer no som dele?

Voltavam do treino, Miro com as conversas de sempre, Kamus xingando-o por isso. MM e Kanon brigando etc.

Miro olhou para Kanon e se lembrou do sonho. Ficou um bom tempo fitando- o.

- O que foi?

- Sonhei com você esta noite. - disse naturalmente.

- Sai pra lá. - Kanon afastou-se dele.

- Não é nada disso palhaço.

- Oh...

- Como foi o sonho? - disse Mú para acabar com a discussão.

- Se lembra daquele dia que recebeu as águas escarlates?

- Lembro.

- Sonhei com isso.

- Faz tanto tempo.

- Por isso fiquei surpreso.

- Por falar nisso sonhei quando os espectros chegaram aqui. - falou Deba.

- O meu sonho foi quando encontrei Shion. - disse Dohko.

- Engraçado sonhei com o dia que estava recebendo minha armadura. - disse Mú.

- E vocês?- perguntou Miro diante do silêncio do restante do grupo.

Shaka não quis comentar por causa de Saga que ainda se achava responsável, o mesmo pensamento tinha Aiolos e Aioria. Shura não disse nada por causa de Aiolos. Kanon, pois tinha vergonha do que fez para manipular Poseidon. Saga não queria relembrar o passado desonroso. Afrodite, pois foi responsável pela aniquilação da ilha de Andrômeda mesmo sabendo que eles eram inocentes.

Kamus e MM pelos seus orgulhos e assim eles ficaram calados.

- Que barulheira é essa? - perguntou Kanon querendo desviar o assunto.

- Vem da casa de Touro. - disse Kamus.

- É musica brasileira. - falou Deba sem entender. - será que deixei o som ligado?

- Brasileira... - murmurou Miro sorrindo. - seja o que for que esteja acontecendo lá não vão interromper. - e saiu correndo.

Os outros foram atrás. Entraram silenciosos, passando por um corredor chegaram à sala de estar, ficaram paralisados com o que viram. De costas para a porta Ana dançava, ela usava calça jeans e blusa baby-look, seus cabelos ligeiramente presos balançavam com os movimentos. _(n/a: A música que ela está escutando é Berimbau Metalizado da Ivete Sangalo)_

Shaka sorriu, era bom ver que ela estava bem. Aioria, Aiolos, Dohko, Aldebaran e Afrodite contemplavam a cena. Mú a fitava corando.

Ela dançava sensualmente no ritmo da musica. Kanon, Shura e Miro a olhavam de cima em baixo. Kamus e MM que eram indiferentes a ela acompanhavam todos os seus movimentos sendo que MM deu um sorriso imperceptível.. Saga que estava mais atrás não conseguia tirar os olhos, a forma como ela dançava provocava - lhe sensações. Ele corou, seu coração batia forte. Ana continuava a dançar sem perceber a presença deles executando todos os movimentos e às vezes cantando.

Miro virou o rosto.

- O que foi Miro? - perguntou Deba sem tirar os olhos da brasileira.

- Estou pensando muita bobagem, muita mesma.

- Então não pense. - Shura deu um beliscão nele.

- Ai! - gritou, mas colocou a mão na boca.

- Idiota. - Kanon deu um pedala nele.

Ana virou-se deparando com 13 pares de olhos fixados nela. Teve vontade de enfiar a cara no chão. Se não fosse o tom de pele com certeza ficaria vermelha diante deles. Quando viu o olhar de Saga ficou com mais vergonha. Uma outra musica começou a tocar, para evitar mais embaraços Ana foi ate Deba e o puxou.

- _Ainda lembra como se dança forró?(n/a: Medo de Escuro - Falamansa)_

_- Só sei uns passos_ _nem me lembro direito. _

Ficaram impressionados com a desenvoltura daquele homem de mais de 2 metros de altura dançando.

- É... quem diria o Deba.

- E eu to olhando pro Deba? - disse Miro baixo.

Aproveitaram todo o espaço para executar os passos. Saga observava atentamente, era parecia uma pena na mão de Aldebaran que a conduzia muito bem. Queria poder esta no lugar dele, segurando a cintura dela e tendo - a tão próxima. A musica acabou, Ana correu para tirar o CD.

- _Deba você dança muito bem._

_- Que nada_. - disse sem graça. - _você que dança bem_.

- Eu trouxe esses CD's para você. _Eu os trouxe para a viagem, mas como tem sete anos que não vai ao Brasil, da pra matar a saudade_. Espero que goste.

- Muito obrigado.

- Sabe se a Saori está aqui?

- Esta sim.

- Vou lá.

Ela olhou para os outros que continuavam a olhá-la acenou e tratou de sair logo dali.

- Seus pervertidos, deixaram-na sem graça. - disse Afrodite.

- Ela ficou mesmo. - disse Deba. - "_ela é demais_".

- Miro quase teve um treco. - brincou Aioria.

- A sorte que meu autocontrole é ótimo. Se não...

Saga queria matá-lo pelo comentário.

- Não foi nada de mais. - disse Kamus tentando continuar no seu tom frio habitual.

- E ficou corado por causa disso. - brincou Afrodite.

- Cala boca!

- Ate o MM ficou de boca aberta. - sorriu Afrodite maliciosamente.

- Cuide de sua vida!

- Pessoal, acalme-se. - Mú estava ruborizado.

- Até você Mú? - Afrodite o olhou com cara de surpreso.

- Eu não... - murmurou ficando mais vermelho.

- É... Estamos na frente da Afrodite. - concluiu Dite - você caiu no encanto dela também Saga? - disse vendo-o parado.

Ele parecia não ter ouvido.

- Saga?

- Claro que não.

- Sei... Vou pedir para ela me ensinar esse truque. - Afrodite foi saindo com uma rosa na mão.

- Tive uma idéia. - falou Miro - Ana está a passeio, então vamos mostrar a noite ateniense para ela. Conheço um ótimo lugar.

- Que lugar? - indagou Aldebaran desconfiado.

- Não é onde estão pensando. - Miro ficou com raiva. - seria incapaz de levá-la num lugar desses. Ainda mais que a Atena vai.

- Vai chamá-la? - indagou Aiolos.

- Claro. Se ela descobrir que saímos e não a chamamos vai nos matar.

- Concordo.

- Podem colocar meu nome na lista. - disse MM saindo.

Os restantes olharam-se entre si confusos.

- Vamos todos então. - disse Shura.

- Você vai Kamus?

- Vou, tenho que proteger a Atena.

- E você Saga?

- O santuário ficara desprotegido.

- Esta brincando?

- Não.

- Ele vai sim Miro. - disse Kanon dando um pedala nele. - nós todos vamos.

Ana subia as escadas pensativa.

-" _Não foi uma boa idéia ter vindo, era melhor me afastar."_

No templo, Saori ficou contente ao vê-la.

- Ana!

- Oi Saori, como está?

- Bem e você?

- Estou bem. Saori vim me despedir.

- Por quê?! - exclamou a deusa.

- Vocês são pessoas muito ocupadas e eu estou atrapalhando.

- Claro que não. - Saori a fitou séria. - não é só por isso. Fizeram alguma coisa com você?

- Não! - respondeu rápido. - Os meninos são ótimos! É que... Vou ficar só mais alguns dias e vou voltar para o Brasil... Nem sei se voltarei...

- O que vai dizer a eles? - sabia que o motivo não era esse.

- Que houve uma mudança nos planos da viagem e que o grupo vai para outra cidade no restante dos dias.

- Posso me encontrar com você?

- Desde que eles não saibam.

- Ana! Saori! - a porta dourada abriu de maneira brusca.

- Miro? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou diante da gritaria do escorpião.

- Não. - ele estava acompanhado por Deba, Mú, Shura, Kanon e Saga, Kanon o arrastou. - viemos fazer um convite a vocês duas.

- Qual? - Atena olhava para onde Ana estava olhando.

- Irmos todos hoje a uma danceteria. O que acha?

- É uma boa idéia.

- "Não." - pensou Ana.

- O que acha Ana? - perguntou Miro.

- Eu...não sei... Nem trouxe roupa pra isso.

- Ela aceita. - disse Atena sorrindo. - vamos fazer umas comprinhas.

- Combinado então.

Ana olhou para Saga que desviou olhar quando notou o dela.

- "É o Saga?" - pensou Atena.

Dez minutos depois estavam as duas paradas a porta do " Paternon Center" o shopping mais importante de Atenas.

- Nossa esse lugar é lindo.

- Adoro fazer compras aqui, mas nem sempre tenho companhia, Tatsume não é a melhor opção. - sorriu.

- Apesar dos meninos serem legais seria bom se tivesse mais mulheres.

- È Ana. - Atena sorriu deixando a brasileira intrigada.

- O que foi?

- Você, chamando-os de meninos, quem escutar vai achar que são crianças de cinco anos.

- Mas tem hora que parecem mesmo.

As duas começaram a rir.

- Vamos entrar. Primeiro iremos almoçar e depois as compras.

- Tudo bem.

Na oitava casa, Dohko colocava a mesa com a ajuda de Aiolos, os outros estavam na sala conversando.

- Que injustiça! - gritou Miro. - por que Atena não nos levou para almoçar? Aposto que vão comer coisas gostosas.

- Porque ela convidou só a Ana. - disse Aioria.

- Que injusto, morremos por ela e nem um almoço de agradecimento.

- Não reclama escorpião. - Shura tomou o controle da TV dele.

- Ei, eu estava assistindo.

- Não esta mais.

- Veja pelo lado bom Miro. - disse Aldebaran. - com certeza depois do almoço elas vão comprar dezenas de coisas e você que iria carregar.

- Claro que não, ia almoçar e cair fora.

- Vai pensando que isso iria acontecer. - sorriu Mú.

- Elas podiam ter me levado. - Dite fez bico. - eu ajudava a carregar todas as sacolas.

- Na esperança de ganhar alguma coisa. - riu Aiolos chegando à sala.

- Claro.

- Interesseiro.

- Imagina a quantidade de vezes que o cartão vai passar na máquina. - disse Kanon, ele olhou para o irmão que estava calado num canto, deu um sorriso. - se bem que isso não será relevante, a Ana ficará lindíssima.

Saga fingiu não escutar.

- Nossa é mesmo, - sorriu Miro. - imagine num vestido colado preto...

- Que vestido preto, - disse Dite, - o vermelho combina muito com ela.

- Ele tem razão. - concordou Kanon e Shura. - um vestido vermelho seria ótimo.

- Bem colado, com os cabelos soltos. - começou Aioria.

- Não, cabelos meio presos. - disse Deba.

Saga tentava permanecer tranqüilo.

- Ah tanto faz! - exclamou Miro. - o importante é o que tem por dentro...

Mú ruborizou, Kanon encolheu no sofá para não ser atingido, Kamus, Shaka e MM não disseram nada. Saga olhou imediatamente, seus olhos faiscavam o mandaria para a outra dimensão se Deba não tivesse gritado com ele.

- Ao respeito! - gritou. - Esta achando o que?

- Posso acabar de concluir a frase?

- Não!

- Mas vou completar o que eu quero dizer e que vocês só levam para a maldade, seus pervertidos, tanto faz o tipo de roupa que ela usa ou vai usar o importante é gostamos da presença dela, do seu interior, da sua personalidade, do que ela tem por dentro. É isso.

Aldebaran o olhou desconfiado.

- Até que enfim disse algo que presta. - falou Dite. - realmente ela é uma ótima pessoa.

- É... nisso concordo com você. - disse Deba.

- Que bom, quase me matou por isso.

- Só fala besteira por que deveríamos levar em consideração?

- Obrigado pelo carinho. - cruzou os braços.

Começaram a rir. Saga voltou a afundar no sofá, pela primeira vez Miro tinha razão. MM também pensava nas palavras dele.

- O almoço esta pronto. - Dohko apareceu na porta.

No shopping...

Como Kanon havia dito o cartão passava sem parar, Atena e Ana faziam a festa. Entravam numa loja e saiam com diversas sacolas, experimentaram roupas, sapatos, bolsas, brincos, colares.. tudo que tinham direito. Por fim cansadas sentaram na praça de alimentação para comerem algo.

- Aquele vestido preto é lindo Saori, vai ficar ótimo em você.

- Será? Não gosto muito de vestidos curtos.

- Curto? Ele bate no joelho.

- Não estou muito acostumada. A roupa que escolheu também é muito bonita. A cor combina com você.

- Gosto muito de vermelho.

- Tenho certeza que alguém irá gostar.

- Quem? - fez cara de desentendida.

- Quer que eu fale? - sorriu.

- Não faço idéia do que esta falando. - insistiu.

- Saga.

Ana que tomava refrigerante começou a engasgar.

- Ana? - Atena levantou.

- Não...foi...nada. Já estou melhor. - respirou fundo.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.. Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia.. O Saga interessado em mim? Nunca.

- Por que não?

- Ora, diferença de idade, diferença de país, essas coisas...com certeza já deve ter alguém...

- Sei...

- Ele deve me ver como uma garotinha... Você não iria olhar aquele sapato? - indagou querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

- É mesmo, vamos.

As duas ficaram até por volta das seis, Atena levou Ana até o hotel e depois seguiu para o santuário.

As oito em ponto Aldebaran aguardava Ana na porta do hotel.

_- Boa noite Deba._

_- Boa noite Ana. Nossa você esta linda! - _o taurino usava uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa mostarda.

_- Obrigada você também esta muito bem._

O taurino sorriu envergonhado.

_Cadê os outros?_

_- Encontraram conosco lá._

Na danceteria Miro estava impaciente. Quando chegaram ficaram ao redor do balcão de um dos bares danceteria. MM e Kamus ficaram mais afastados, mas no mesmo balcão que tinha forma de U. MM usava uma roupa toda preta e Kamus tudo azul.

- Que demora. - Miro olhava o relógio pela décima vez. Estava vestido com uma calça jeans rajada em tons de azul claro e escuro, sua blusa era pólo preta com os três botões da gola abertos. No pulso uma pulseira fina de prata. _(n/a: adoro homens que usam esse tipo de pulseira. _: D)

- Eles já vêm. - respondeu Aioria trajando uma calça social bege com uma blusa verde oliva. Os sapatos e o cinto eram num tom de marrom clarinho.

Aldebaran acabava de entrar.

- Ate que enfim! Cadê a Ana?

Deba saiu da frente dela.

Ana estava vestida com uma blusa vermelha larguinha e de um ombro só, presa por uma faixa preta assim como a leggin. Usava um sapato de salto fino que a deixava mais alta do que já era. Seu cabelo estava meio preso com mechas soltas. Mú a olhou desconcertado. Shaka sorriu ao vê-la. Kamus e MM que pareciam indiferentes a olhava de cima em baixo. Saga estava fascinado.

- " Ela esta lindíssima" - pensou.

Os outros a secavam. Ela ainda estava envergonhada pelo o que aconteceu, mas lembrando que não ia vê-los mais se animou.

- Olá para todos. Oi Saori. - ela foi ao encontro da amiga.

- Oi Ana. - a deusa usava um vestido preto com alças de strass e comprimento até a altura dos joelhos. Seu cabelo estava preso por um rabo. A sandália também era preta de salto fino e alto. Usava um delicado conjunto de colar e brincos. - Já que você chegou vou ver se providencio umas mesas para nós.

- Sim.

- Quer alguma coisa Ana? - perguntou Deba.

- Um suco.

Ela parou de frente para Kanon, Miro, Deba e Shaka.

- Ana você esta linda. - Miro deu um dos seus famosos sorrisos.

- Obrigada Miro.

- No Brasil tem lugares como esse? - indagou o espanhol que usava uma calça jeans preta e blusa pólo azul marinho com os três botões abertos, assim como Miro usava uma pulseira prata.

- Claro Shura. Do mesmo tamanho e até maiores. Esse lugar é legal.

Começou a tocar uma música dançante, Ana dava os primeiros passos. O papo fluía, mas olhavam para ela sem perder um movimento. Saga tentava não olhar, mas era mais forte.

- Gostei daqui. - ela movimentava-se conforme a música.

A música mudou.

- Eu adoro essa musica! - exclamou.

Ela deu as costas a eles, fitando a pista, com o copo na mão dançava ao mesmo tempo em que observava o vai e vem das pessoas. O salto alto parecia não incomodar.

- Ela sabe fascinar. - disse Kanon cochichando para Dohko.

Kanon trajava um jeans do estilo de Miro porem em tons de azul médio e claro, sua blusa era branca. Ao contrario do irmão, que usava calça social preta e blusa azul da cor de seus cabelos.

- Com certeza. - confirmou o libriano, que usava calça preta e blusa verde claro.

- Vocês sempre vêem aqui?

- Às vezes. - Afrodite estava impecável, usava sapatos pretos, calça social da mesma cor e camisa num tom esverdeado combinando com seus olhos.

- Deveriam vir sempre. - ela dançava mais sensual.

- Não consegui mesas.

- Sem problema Saori. Vem vamos dançar.

As duas foram para o meio da pista, mas dentro da visão dos cavaleiros.

- Eu não danço muito bem.

- E só mexer assim.

Ficaram surpresos com Atena.

- Quem diria nossa deusa. - disse Aiolos usando calça jeans preta e blusa pólo branca.

- São quase da mesma idade. - disse Shaka com uma calça social preta e blusa bege. - Atena quase não sai.

- Ela também precisa se divertir. - Mú calça social preta e blusa amarela.

A deusa não parava de sorrir. Estava se divertindo e por um momento deixou de ser Atena para ser Saori Kido.

- Não posso deixá-las sozinha. - disse Miro andando em direção a elas.

- Aonde vai?

- Vou dançar.

Só não foram Shaka, Saga, Kamus e MM. Ana vendo-os foi ate eles.

- Shaka, vai ficar parado aí?

- Não sou muito a danças.

- Vocês também não? - dirigiu ao demais que não responderam. - Paciência, mas você não. - Ana puxou Shaka para a pista deixando todos perplexos, ela, puxando o homem mais próximo de deus.

Fizeram uma roda. Mú e Shaka um pouco acanhados no principio começaram a relaxar.

No balcão Saga estava confuso. Via seus amigos dançarem com ela ficando incomodado, mas ao mesmo tempo achava bom, era melhor que ela ficasse afastada.

Colocando o copo no balcão saiu sem ser percebido por ninguém ou quase ninguém.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Danda obrigada por citar minha fic.**

**Quero agradecer os reviews, é sempre bom recebe-las. **


	5. Chapter 5: O inicio de uma paixão I

**Capitulo 4: O inicio de uma paixão I **

Saga estava sentado numa varanda que o lugar possuía no segundo andar, era uma área mais reservada, que tinha uma esplendida vista da cidade. A brisa do mediterrâneo soprava de maneira terna. Seus pensamentos estavam perdidos, lembrando do sonho que tivera na noite anterior, sonhava constantemente com as coisas que fizera, mas nos últimos dias isso tinha intensificado. Às vezes acordava no meio da noite, coberto de suor e pavor. Sonhava também com Ares e nesses sonhos o deus sempre o tentava a cometê-los novamente. Ele se sentia fraco e impotente, prestes a sucumbir a qualquer hora. O único momento em que ficava em paz era quando Ana estava presente. Desde a aparição dela esses temores haviam diminuído como se ela tivesse o poder de sará-los. Deu um sorriso ao se lembrar dela.

Ana percorria todo o ambiente, parecia que ele tinha evaporado e estava preocupada. Desde que o conhecera sentira que ele era uma pessoa triste e que precisava de cuidados. Faltava apenas um lugar: a varanda da danceteria. Entrou silenciosamente, olhou ao redor e não o viu, estava quase saindo quando notou um rapaz, sentado mais afastado.

- Não gostou do lugar?

- Ana? - virou deparando com ela lhe sorrindo.

- Aqui é ótimo. - ela sentou ao lado dele, mas a distancia.

- Não é isso. Não gosto de lugares barulhentos. Prefiro ficar mais só.

Ela levantou.

- Aonde vai? - indagou diante da atitude dela.

- Deixar você sozinho.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Senta.

Voltou a sentar.

- Essa cidade é linda. - ela olhava para a vista. - tanto de dia quanto a noite.

- Gosto muito daqui.

Houve um silencio.

- O que faz no Brasil? - Saga a olhou.

- Faço faculdade de Farmácia, vou formar no ano que vem e assim que isso acontecer vou abrir uma farmácia - ela o olhou. - é o meu sonho.

- Torço por você.

- Obrigada. E você o que faz? Não diga que também estuda arte grega... - deu um sorriso.

- Não, não... sou professor de... grego.

- Que legal.

- É... - não queria mentir, mas não tinha outro jeito.

- Dá aula em escola? Faculdade?

- Escola. - respondeu rápido.

- Tem cara de ser um professor exigente. - sorriu.

Saga a fitou intrigado.

- Por que diz isso? - indagou com um sorriso.

- Por que tem cara de ser uma pessoa muito séria.

- Essa é a diferença entre mim e Kanon?

- Sim. Apesar de serem gêmeos são completamente diferentes um do outro.

Saga queria perguntar, mas não tinha coragem.

- Por isso disse que eu e Kanon temos olhares diferentes?

- Kanon tem um olhar sedutor e você é mais formal. Além do mais... - Ana não sabia se devia dizer.

- Fale. - sua voz saiu firme

- Seu olhar transmite tristeza como se tivesse feito alguma coisa grave e não conseguisse se redimir.

- Acertou... - deu um meio sorriso abaixando o rosto.

- Você é uma pessoa de bom coração. O que tiver acontecido já acabou. É passado. Tem que seguir em frente e aproveitar o erro dando exemplo para as outras pessoas não o cometerem.

Saga a olhou.

- O passado é irrecuperável.

- Mesmo que eu tenha ferido pessoas importantes para mim?

- Sim. Com certeza elas te perdoaram. Não fique se remoendo. O passado já foi vivido, o futuro é um conceito, viva o presente.

Saga sorriu aliviado. Como era bom ouvir palavras encorajadoras principalmente vindas dela.

- Obrigado. - deu um lindo sorriso tímido.

- Deveria sorrir mais, não sabe o quanto fica mais bonito quando sorrir. - Ana calou-se. - "Ana fique calada!"

Saga a fitou, Miro tinha toda razão, ela era uma pessoa única ainda mais de vermelho. Diante do silêncio dele disse:

- Vai da tudo certo. - Ana o abraçou deixando-o surpreso.

Esse era o famoso abraço que Miro tanto falava... Vendo o que fizera ela o soltou, ficando a poucos centímetros do rosto dele. Ana ficou desconcertada diante daqueles olhos verdes que a fitavam com tanta intensidade.

- É melhor irmos. - disse levantando e estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Sim.

Ana o arrastou para a pista, no começo Saga ficou meio sem graça, mas depois começou a acompanhá-la. No balcão onde todos estavam, ficaram surpresos ao ver os dois juntos.

A próxima música era lenta, eles olharam para os lados, vendo que todos dançavam mais juntos. Meio desconcertado Saga passou a mão pela cintura de Ana. Ela aproximou-se mais repousando sua mão no peito dele. Os dois sentiam-se estranhos. Saga com a outra mão segurava a mão dela que estava em seu peito, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, roçou seu rosto no rosto dela. Ambos podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Levada pelas sensações Ana fechou os olhos. Os movimentos eram lentos como se o tempo demorasse a passar. Ambos estavam com seus corações acelerados.

A cena era contemplada pelos doze mais Saori.

_Don't wanna think about it(uh)_

_Don't wanna talk about it(uh)_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_I can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it(uh)_

_Feeling the blues about it(yeah)_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fate_

_Não quero pensar sobre isso_

_Não quero falar disso_

_Eu estou tão cansado disso_

_Não acredito que acabou desse jeito_

_Muito confuso sobre isso_

_Sentindo as dores disso_

_Eu apenas não posso ficar sem você_

_Me diga, é isso destino?_

Ana sentia o toque suave da mão de Saga sob a dela. Os dois balançavam lentamente envolvidos pela melodia. Saga sentia seu corpo todo quente, jamais se sentira assim, mas era uma sensação que não queria que acabasse. Queria tê-la para sempre em seus braços. Ana sentia-se protegida, não queria que aquele momento tivesse fim.

- Ana... - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Sim...

- Você mexe comigo. - sua voz saiu rouca.

- E você comigo.

A música estava prestes do fim.

- Ana...

Ela o olhou. Aqueles olhos verdes emitiam um brilho intenso. Saga aproximou mais seu rosto do dela ficando a poucos centímetros, ambos podiam ouvir a respiração ofegante um do outro, sem perceber Saga começou a liberar seu cosmo que queimava de maneira intensa, mas tranqüila, quem estava de fora, no caso, os demais cavaleiros viam o brilho dourado que os envolvia de maneira serena. Foram ficando cada vez mais próximos era inevitável não ver o sentimento ali presente...

A música acabou e logo em seguida começou a tocar uma dançante. Saga a soltou.

- Está com sede? - foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar.

- Sim...

- Volto logo.

Ele saiu deixando-a sozinha. Kanon balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- "É um trouxa." - pensou.

Ana voltou para perto deles e parou entre Deba e Shura. Os outros a olhavam discretos.

- _Gosta dele_. - disse Deba baixinho.

- _Não_. - ela nem o olhou e virando para Shura. - o que tem aí?

- Vodka.

- Licença.

Ela tomou o copo da mão dele e bebeu de uma vez só causando surpresa nos outros.

- "_Quase perdi o controle"_.- ela bateu com o copo em cima da mesa e saiu indo dançar na pista. - _"tome cuidado_." - escutou uma voz dentro de si.

A musica era rápida, mas permitia movimentos bem sensuais que eram ajudados pela luz dando o aspecto de lentidão. Ana era observada por todos.

- "Não deveria tentar, mas Saga..." - pensou Mú.

MM brincava com o copo. Estava no segundo e olhava para ela.

- "Saga é um idiota." - pensou, com o olhar malicioso - " se ele não quer..." - ele bebeu numa golada só.

MM passou por entre os demais e foi para pista. Eles olharam entre si. O canceriano parou atrás de Ana, que percebeu a presença dele, mas não se importou continuando a dançar. Em um dado momento ela virou deparando com aqueles olhos azuis cravados nela. Ele estava muito perto. Ana sorriu, conseguiu que MM abandonasse a frieza um pouco. Passou a mão pelo rosto dele e foi ao encontro dos outros.

- Vão ficar aí me olhando? Vamos dançar.

Ficaram sem jeito.

- Mexam-se. - ela foi puxando um a um. - Vamos Saori.

- Pode ir daqui a pouco eu vou.

- Vai ficar aí sozinha?

- Nós ficamos com ela. - disse Kanon apontando também para Shaka.

- Ta bom.

No banheiro Saga lavava o rosto pela terceira vez. Estava abalado pelo jeito de como as coisas seguiram.

- " Quase a beijei." - pensou. - "Saga, controle-se. Lembre-se de quem você é e de suas obrigações. Ela vai embora em poucos dias, não tem como darem certo."

Recuperando-se voltou, mas foi para o balcão. Ao chegar notou os olhares atravessados de Saori e Kanon.

- O que foi? - perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Você é um idiota. - disse o irmão.

- Do que... ?

- Não se faça de bobo. Se não quer não brinque com os sentimentos dela.

- Mas eu...

- Vai perdê-la para Miro ou qualquer um de nós. Até o MM é mais esperto do que você.

- Do que... ?

- Venha senhorita Saori.

Kanon saiu puxando-a que não fez objeção. Saga não entendeu as palavras do irmão até ver Ana ao lado de Miro e MM. Ficou cego de ciúme, percebendo o comportamento do amigo, Shaka o segurou discretamente.

- Não estrague a noite dela. - disse calmamente.

Saga olhou para ele e depois para ela. Pegou um copo e saiu. Dançaram mais um pouco, indo depois para o bar. Começaram a conversar sobre os mais diversos assuntos, Ana descobriu uma bebida com pouco teor alcoólico e entrou nela, quando estava no terceiro copo parou, já estava ficando com sono.

- Deixa eu parar. - abandonou o copo.

- Não esta acostumada. - brincou Deba.

- Não. Já esta me dando sono. Shaka você dança muito bem.

O virginiano corou.

- Nada...

- Com uma professora como você não a quem não aprenda. - disse Saori.

- Aldebaran também dança muito bem Saori. - disse Mú. - precisava vê-lo dançar com a Ana.

- É mesmo?

- Sim.

Kanon procurava pelo irmão, não acreditava que ele tinha ido embora. Encontrou-o na porta da danceteria.

- Achei que estivesse indo embora.

- Vou esperar por vocês.

- Saga...

- Nem uma palavra.

Kanon deu meia volta e entrou. Saga entrou logo após. MM mostrava-se mais social conversando de maneira amigável com todos, Shaka também estava assim, com os olhos abertos nem parecia a reencarnação de Buda.

- Vou ao toalete. - Ana saiu.

MM a acompanhou com os olhos. Esperou um tempo e foi atrás dela.

Ajeitou os cabelos, a roupa e saiu. Uma mão segurou seu braço.

- Ana.

- Oi.

- Vem cá.

MM a puxou encostando a na parede.

- Me diga quem é você? - colocou a mão na parede.

- O que?

- Quem é você?

Ela riu.

- O que andou bebendo?

- Como sabe o que aconteceu?

- Do que esta falando?

- Não se faça de desentendida. - ele apertou o braço dela. - como sabe do meu passado?

- MM esta me machucando. Eu não sei do que esta falando. Me solta.

- Como descobriu?

- Descobri o que? Já disse que não sei do que esta falando.

MM a olhou, parecia que Ana estava dizendo a verdade. Ela fitava-o sem entender.

- Desculpe. - soltou o braço dela. - Acho que bebi demais. - passou a mão de forma nervosa pelo cabelo. - aquele maldito sonho.

- Que sonho?

- Nada.

- Esta tudo bem Ana?

Os dois olharam para onde vinha a voz.

- Mú. - disseram os dois.

- Está tudo bem? - insistiu não gostando de vê-la com MM.

- Está ariano. - respondeu MM. - não fiz nada com ela. Até.

Ele saiu deixando-os.

- O que ele fez com você?

- Nada.

- Nada? - ele não acreditou.

- Não foi nada. - ela sorriu diante da expressão dele. - não se preocupe Mú. Vem vamos voltar para a pista. - ela deu lhe o braço fazendo-o corar.

Os dourados tomaram conta de todo o balcão, estavam animados e de vez em quando Atena tinha que olhar atravessado, pois diziam coisas do tipo: cavaleiros, guerras, deuses, etc.

Saga tinha voltado para junto deles ficando, porém ao lado de Kamus que não se moveu do lugar desde a hora que chegaram.

- Com licença. - disse o barman parando na frente de Atena e Ana.

- Sim?

- Mandaram entregar para as senhoritas. - ele deu um pequeno papel a Atena.

- Obrigada.

- O que é? - Ana olhava curiosa. - esta em grego, o que esta escrito?

- Vou ler.

Os dourados fitavam curiosos. Atena leu e corou.

- O que diz?

- Que parecemos duas deusas do Olimpo e que queriam ter a honra da nossa companhia. - disse no ouvido de Ana.

Os cavaleiros diante do sorriso dela arquearam a sobrancelha.

- Quem? - murmurou Ana.

- Estão atrás...

- Cadê?

A brasileira olhou para trás deixando Atena corada. Havia dois rapazes sentados em uma mesa que assim que viram que elas olhavam acenaram. Um era loiro de cabelos curtos e repicados e belíssimos olhos verdes, alto e musculoso. O outro também alto e dotado de um belo corpo tinha cabelos curtos pretos e olhos num profundo violeta.

- Uau que gatos! - exclamou a brasileira.

- São sim. - disse Atena.

- Eles que se engracem com vocês. - disse Deba percebendo. - dou uma lição neles.

- Fique calmo Deba. - sorriu Ana. - eles não vão fazer nada. Foram corajosos de mandar esse recado mesmo vendo que estamos cercadas por vocês.

- Louvável. - confirmou Atena.

- São uns pervertidos. - disse Miro contrariado.

- Igualzinhos a você. - sorriu divertido Dite.

Os dois rapazes levantaram e caminharam para a direção delas.

- Estão vindo para cá? Vou mandá-los para o Meikai. - MM já estava de pé.

- Vou dar uma surra primeiro. - Aioria também levantara.

- Vão aprender. - Shura fazia menção de levantar.

- Não vão fazer nada. - disse Atena séria. - estamos em local publico.

- Mas Saori..

- Sentados.

Os dois rapazes ignorando totalmente a presença deles e recebendo olhares fuziladores aproximaram.

- Boa noite. - disse o loiro. - meu nome é Rian e ele Nikolai. Muito prazer.

O amigo apenas sorriu para as duas, mas parou o olhar em Ana.

- Prazer. - disse a deusa timidamente.

- Prazer. - disse a brasileira.

- Não gostariam de ir dançar? - perguntou Nikolai sem tirar o olho de Ana.

- Claro. Vamos Saori. - Ana seguia-o.

A deusa a olhou perplexa. Os dourados quase enfartaram. Kanon segurou Miro, Shaka Shura, Aiolos o irmão, Mú Aldebaran, apesar de o ariano estar contrariado e Dite MM.

- Pera aí Saori... - iniciou Dohko.

- Não se preocupe Dohko. - Ana voltara. - não vou deixar que nada aconteça a ela. - sua voz saiu firme.

Surpresos da maneira que ela falou concordaram. Antes de conduzir Ana, Nikolai lançou um olhar para Saga.

- É Saga. - disse Kanon a fim de provocá-lo. - a fila anda.

O geminiano limitou-se a olhar-lo.

Dançaram e dançaram sumindo das vistas dos dourados.

- Para onde elas foram? - Aioria esticava o pescoço.

- Deixe-as. - disse Dite. - não vai acontecer nada.

- Como pode ter certeza? Viu o olhar daqueles dois? - indagou Shura.

- As duas sabem se cuidar.

- Atena sim, mas a Ana não. - disse MM.

- Relaxa MM, as duas sabem se cuidar, alem do mais estão na idade. - deu um sorriso nada inocente.

- O que quer dizer com isso, peixinho? - Aldebaran o olhou atravessado.

- Nada.

Saga tentava não ligar, mas o fato de vê-la com o outro o tirava do sério.

Longe da visão deles, Nikolai e Ana conversavam numa mesa e Rian e Atena em outra um pouco afastado. Mesmo o grego tendo um papo interessante Ana não desgrudava os olhos de Atena.

- E o que está achando de Atenas? - indagou o grego percebendo o olhar dela.

- Essa cidade é linda. - ela o olhou.

- Não tanto quanto você.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo que percebi aquele de cabelos azuis que tem um irmão gêmeo, tem certo interesse em você.

Ana o fitou intrigada.

- Estou de olho em você desde que chegou com eles. Eu vi como dançaram.

- Ah sim... o mais alto é meu irmão e os outros amigos dele. - mentiu.

- Entendo. E o que sente por ele? - insistiu.

- Por quem?

- Pelo cara de cabelo azul.

- Nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Ana olhou para a outra mesa. Atena e Rian não estavam mais. Com certeza foram para um lugar mais reservado e era bom, Rian aparentava ser um bom rapaz e ela andava muito sozinha seria bom tê-lo ao lado dela. Teve um estralo.

- "Não custa ficar de olho." - pensou.

- Sendo assim. - o jovem pegou nas mãos dela. - tenho alguma chance.

Ela sorriu.

- "Teria... se eu não gostasse dele." - pensou. - vamos para um outro lugar? Quem sabe para onde seu amigo levou minha amiga.

- Ótimo. - sorriu malicioso.

Nikolai pegou na mão dela e a levou para fora da danceteria.

- Onde eles...

O rapaz apontou. Atena estava encolhida e Rian tentava beija-la segurando os braços dela. Ficou na dúvida se interferia ou não, ela poderia estar querendo, mas o rosto dela não dizia isso. Como Dite havia dito Atena poderia muito bem se defender sozinha, mas...

- Afaste-se dela. - Ana empurrou Rian.

No bar já estavam preocupados pelo sumiço das duas. Dite tentou detê-los sendo em vão, dividiram-se. Saga também foi procurar alegando preocupação com Atena coisa que ninguém acreditou, mas fingiram acreditar que esse era o motivo.

Olharam em todos os lugares restando apenas a entrada do local. Chegaram na mesma hora: Deba, Saga, Dite, Shaka, Dohko e Aiolos e a tempo de testemunharem o empurrão que Ana dera no loiro.

- Ei morena, calma aí... só queria um beijinho.

- Se ela quisesse já tinha te dado.

- Niko dá um jeito nela. - disse debochado.

- Vem Ana. - segurou o braço dela.

- Tire as mãos de mim!

Saga já estava prestes a mandá-los para outra dimensão, mas Shaka o deteve: estavam em publico.

- A gatinha está nervosa. - sorriu o loiro.

- Por que não vai embora. - disse Atena. - sua presença esta desagradável.

- Não antes de um beijo.

- Ora seu... - murmurou Ana.

Os dourados ficaram chocados, Atena arregalou os olhos assim como Nikolai. Ana dera um soco em Rian que ficou com o olho roxo.

- Sua...

- Já fez gracinhas demais Rian. - Nikolai entrou na frente dos dois. - vamos embora.

- Não sou homem de apanhar de mulher.

- Pois vai apanhar muito mais se ficar. - Nikolai fez sinal com os olhos indicando que os amigos delas assistiam à cena.

- Tudo bem. Vamos. - o loiro foi saindo.

Nikolai foi até as duas.

- Desculpem. - sorriu. - que soco! Bem feito. - falou baixinho. - Gozação para um mês.

Ana sorriu.

O grego aproximou mais.

- Você tem o meu celular. - disse no ouvido dela. - antes de ir gostaria de te ver novamente, se possível.

Ela não disse nada e quando ia abrir a boca recebeu um beijo dele. Foi preciso todos segurarem Saga. Nikolai foi embora.

Ana virou-se para Atena que a olhava perplexa pelo empurrão, pelo soco e pelo beijo. Do nada começaram a rir deixando-os confusos e o geminiano furioso.

- Que soco foi aquele? - Atena limpava uma lágrima.

- O rosto dele parece de ferro, machucou minha mão.

- Saori. Ana. - Aldebaran aproximou. - o que foi aquilo?

- Legítima defesa alheia. - respondeu Ana tentando não rir.

- Está tudo bem. Ana me protegeu como havia dito.

- Cara abusado, se soubesse... desculpe...

- Tudo bem, não tinha como adivinhar.

- Pois deveria ter adivinhado. Foi muito leviano de sua parte.

Voltaram para ver de onde vinha a voz. Era Saga que a olhava possesso.

- Desculpe... só achei que...

- Que podia se dar bem? - cortou-a. - Pois se deu muito bem. - sorriu sarcástico. - Ganhou um premio por ter salvado ela. - referia-se ao beijo.

- Olha como fala comigo! Esta pensando o que? Eu ando com quem quiser. Não tenho poderes para adivinhar quem é bom ou mal alem do mais não é da sua conta! - estava exaltada. - Eu não sou nada seu.

O geminiano calou-se. Ela estava certa, não eram nada um do outro e nem queria que fosse.

- Está certa, não somos nada. Quem sou para julgar com quem anda ou beija. - disse sem perceber.

Ana diante das palavras dele serenou.

- Me desculpe.

- Bom acho que está na hora de irmos. - disse Dite na tentativa de diminuir a tensão.

Eram pouco mais de uma da manha quando o grupo deixou Ana no hotel.

- Obrigada a todos vocês. A noite foi ótima, apesar do ocorrido.

- Nós que agradecemos à companhia e o soco. - disse Saori sorrindo. - virá nos ver amanha?

- Quem sabe... Bom... - ela deu um abraço e um beijo em Saori e depois um por um que ficaram felizes com o 'presente'.

- Foi ótimo dançar com você.

- Com você também Miro que alias se comportou muito bem.

Ele sorriu. Kamus a fitava sério deixando-a sem graça.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

Surpreendendo - os MM a abraçou. Julgaram pelo fato de ele não estar acostumado com bebida. Saga quase perdeu o controle. Chegou à vez dele. Ela parou diante dele, mas não olhou, não podia apenas dizer tchau, pois não queria passar a impressão que ficara triste. Aproximou dele e abraçou.

- Adeus... - murmurou no ouvido dele.

Ele não disse nada, queria entender o que aquele adeus queria dizer.

- Mais uma vez obrigada. - disse a todos.

Ana chegando ao quarto foi tomar um banho. Deixou a água quente escorrer pelo corpo por um longo tempo. A noite tinha sido ótima, sem duvida eles eram pessoas legais mas... algo dentro dela dizia para afastar-se deles, voltaria para o Brasil e isso significava que não ia vê-los mais. Pegou uma toalha e enrolou-se nela encobrindo totalmente a marca de duas pequenas asas que tinha nas costas. Vestiu seu pijama e deitou. Lembrou do quase beijo e da maneira que ele falou referindo-se a ela e Nikolai.

- Saga... porque tive que conhece-lo? Minha vida estava muito bem antes de você.

Ana dormira muito mal, acordando com muita dor de cabeça. Tomo café da manha e resolveu dar um passeio. Não queria ir aos templos, não tinha a menor vontade de ver Saga, queria apenas ficar sozinha, mas... andava distraída olhando alguns monumentos quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Desculpe. - disseram ela e a pessoa.

- Ana? - a pessoa estava surpresa. - os deuses devem me amar, te encontrar com esse tanto de gente.

- Também estou surpresa em ver você.

- Esta sozinha?

- Sim.

- Então vamos tomar um sorvete.

- Acho...

- Vai me fazer esta desfeita? - indagou com um lindo sorriso no rosto de pidão.

- " Parece até o Miro" - pensou. - não Nikolai.

Foram para uma sorveteria que ficava perto do Paternon.

- Desculpe pelo Rian, as vezes ele é meio inconseqüente.

- Ele deve ter ódio de mim.

- Nem um pouco. - sorriu. - a memória dele é instantânea, cinco minutos depois já esqueceu. Aposto que se ele a ver é capaz de canta-la.

Ela riu.

- Ele não brigou com você?

- Quem? - indagou Ana, mas já sabendo o assunto.

- O carinha. - cravou o olhar nela.

- Não tinha porque brigar não somos nada.

- Não é o que seus olhos dizem.

- Nós vamos ficar falando dele? Pra que? Ontem nem conversamos direito. Você nem disse o que faz.

- Sou dono de uma livraria.

- Sério?

- Por quê? - fez cara de indignado. - não tenho cara de gostar de livros?

- Não é isso, é que parece ser médico.

Nikolai soltou uma risada gostosa.

- O que foi?

- Meu pai ia adorar escutar isso. O sonho dele era que me tornasse médico e não dono de livraria.

- Ele acha que não dá futuro.

- Isso mesmo além do mais tenho um certo problema. - disse baixinho.

- Qual?

Nikolai fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

- Odeio agulhas. - cochichou no ouvido dela.

Ana o fitou surpresa.

- Isso é desde criança, tenho pânico de agulhas e mesmo com 25 anos esse medo não passou. Se eu fosse médico morreria de fome. - ele riu.

- É difícil homem assumir este tipo de medo.

- Já assistiu aquele filme " Demolidor o homem sem medo"? Pois sou assim: Nikolai o homem com um único medo.

- Tanto que teve a coragem de ir até onde estávamos.

- Pensei que fosse apanhar. - ele cruzou os braços. - mas a recompensa valia a pena.

- Então senhor 'com um único medo' não deveria estar trabalhando?

- Estava indo quando te encontrei.

- Estou atrapalhando então.

- De maneira alguma. Gostaria de ir lá conhecer?

- Claro.

A livraria de Nikolai ficava num bairro tradicional de Atenas. Tinha a fachada arrojada e um letreiro "Nikos Book's", além de livraria havia um café onde as pessoas podiam sentar e ler os livros. Ana adorou tudo e com a empolgação dela Nikolai empolgou muito mais. Ficaram a manha toda lá e depois foram almoçar. Conversaram sobre livros, mitologia, farmácia, tempos de criança entre outras coisas. A tarde ele a levou para conhecer outros pontos turístico e a noite jantaram. As nove estavam parados na porta do hotel.

- Nikos, obrigada pelo sorvete, o almoço, o passeio, o jantar, os livros. O dia foi perfeito.

- Que bom que gostou. Nós nos veremos amanha?

- Sim.

Deu um largo sorriso.

- Te pego as oito pode ser?

- Claro. Até amanha.

- Ate. - Nikos foi para beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou.

- Boa noite Nikolai.

- Boa noite.

No dia seguinte Nikolai estava as oito em ponto na porta do hotel com lindo buquê de lírios brancos.

- Bom dia Ana.

- Bom dia!

- É para você. - entregou o buquê. - Preparei um roteiro espetacular para nós.

- Não vejo a hora.

Já eram mais de cinco horas da tarde do segundo dia depois do passeio e Ana ainda não tinha aparecido.

- Aldebaran! - gritou Miro entrando todo afobado na segunda casa, chutando todas as almofadas da sala.

- O que foi Miro? - indagou o taurino. - Pare de chutar minhas almofadas.

- A Ana ainda não veio?

- Não e acho que nem vai vir.

- A culpa é daquele idiota.

- Miro...

- Vai dizer que não concorda comigo Aioria.

- Concordo, mas...

Saga que estava treinando voltava para sua casa.

- Se eu pudesse ia te matar. - disse Miro ao vê-lo.

- O que eu fiz? - perguntou cansado demais para se preocupar com as provocações de Miro.

- Por sua culpa a Ana não veio hoje.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? Se ela não quis vir problema dela, "não, não era problema dela" - pensou

Foi preciso Aldebaran segurar Miro.

- É um idiota.

Saga o olhou com ódio. Seu cosmo começou a elevar-se, Miro recuou um passo assustado.

- Da próxima vez vai da um passeio em outra dimensão. - disse saindo.

O clima ficou um pouco tenso entre eles. Não falavam, mas Saga via claramente os olhares condenadores. Saga fingia não se importar, mas no fundo, estava preocupado.

A noite deitou mais cedo estava com sono e logo adormeceu porem seu sono não foi tranqüilo, foi povoado de pesadelos nos quais revivia seus erros. Era madrugada e o rosto estava banhado de suor. _(n/a: preferi fazer um dialogo a descrever o sonho mais tarde vão entender o porquê.)_

------------- SONHO-----------------

Saga andava pelo corredor da terceira casa, já havia notado que estava preso no labirinto, mas não sabia quem fizera isso. Pensou em ser Kanon com mais uma de suas brincadeiras, mas teve sua suspeita anulada quando começou a sentir um cosmo.

- Esse cosmo...

- A quanto tempo Saga.

Apareceu diante dele uma figura imponente de cabelos negros e olhos amarelos que revelavam toda a maldade que possuía. No principio Saga não o reconheceu, contudo alarmou-se.

- Ares?!

- Como tem passado? - disse irônico. - espero que esteja tendo boas noites do sono.

- É você que tem criado os meus pesadelos.

- Eu? - sorriu sarcástico. - Você que cometeu os pecados.

- Sobre sua influencia.

O deus riu.

- Minha influencia? Sabe que isso não é verdade. Não minta para si mesmo, gosta do poder e faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo tanto que fez. Matou Shion, depois tentou matar Atena, dentre outras coisas.

- Ora seu...

Saga tentou avançar, mas estava paralisado.

- Ares... - seus olhos brilhavam de ódio.

- Você é igual a mim, é maligno.

- Não sou! - gritou com todo ódio que sentia.

- É, tanto que faria tudo de novo...

- Do que...

- Olhe só o que você fará.

Ares ascendeu o cosmo, uma seqüência de imagens surgiu diante do geminiano. Primeiro ele matava Shion do mesmo modo que há 16 anos atrás, depois os cavaleiros, Atena, seu irmão...

A cada cena Saga desesperava mais até que viu o que jamais pensou em ver: o corpo inerte de Ana em seus braços.

- Ana! - caiu de joelhos, ficando de quatro.

Ares sorriu.

- Esse desespero porque sabe que irá fazer isso. Eu te conheço Saga de Gêmeos, o quanto ambicioso você é.

- Jamais farei isso! - seu ódio aumentou ainda mais.

- Fará, inclusive vai matá-la. - deu um sorriso demoníaco.

- Ares... - Saga tentava se mexer, mas o cosmo do deus o impedia. - se encostar nela...

- Não sou eu que vai matá-la é você. A chance de poder governar o mundo sozinho será tão grande que nem se importará de eliminá-la.

- Eu... não vou deixar que me domine.

- A questão, não é deixar, a questão é que isso faz parte da sua natureza maligna. - o deus aproximou aos poucos do geminiano que estava com o rosto banhado de suor. - Ao meu lado você será um deus! Tudo que sonhou será seu. Tudo e todos estarão em suas mãos, inclusive ela.

Saga o fitou. Ares vibrava por dentro.

- Se aliar a mim pouparei a vida dela. Reinará sobre a Terra, mas vai precisar de filhos.

- Um deus? - seu olhar mudara.

Ares percebeu isso, conhecia muito bem a mente do mortal que o abrigava, tinha certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele cederia.

- Sim, um deus Saga. Governará a Terra, o mar e o submundo. - Ares agachou diante dele, seus olhos dourados brilhavam. - o que me diz?

- Eu... - Saga sentia-se confuso, por mais absurdo que fosse Ares tinha razão, era ambicioso.

- Então...

- Eu... - fechou os olhos. - "Tem que seguir em frente e aproveitar o erro dando exemplo para as outras pessoas não o cometerem." - de súbito lembrou das palavras de Ana. - não Ares. - ele o olhou.

- O que disse?

- Não. Não vou me aliar a você. Não cometerei os mesmos erros.

Ares estreitou o olhar, mas depois sorriu levantando.

- Não pode dar as costas ao que você é Saga. - deu as costas. - mais cedo ou mais tarde sua verdadeira natureza irá aparecer. Até logo!

O deus desapareceu em meio às sombras.

- Ares!

------------------------FIM DO SONHO--------------------

- Ares! - gritou o geminiano acordando. - sonho... ? Não... - passou a mão pelo cabelo. - não foi sonho. - olhou ao redor, a luz da lua iluminava o quarto. Não havia ninguém.

- Saga! - Kanon entrara apressado no quarto.

- Sim. - disse respirando fundo.

- O que foi? - ele ascendeu a luz, ficou preocupado ao ver o estado do irmão: estava banhado de suor e com expressão aterrorizada. - o que foi?

- Nada.

- Saga.

- Não foi nada. Vá dormir.

Kanon o fitava sério, Saga nem o olhava.

- Fale.

- Já disse não foi nada.

- De seis meses para cá percebi que esta tendo pesadelos do que aconteceu. Sempre acorda gritando, nesses últimos dias parece que esses pesadelos têm se intensificado.

Saga o olhou pensara que Kanon não sabia disso.

- Desta vez Ares apareceu não foi? - indagou sério.

Saga confirmou com a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? - ele sentou na cama e não ia sair de lá até que Saga contasse tudo. - Fale Saga.

Sem opção ele contou. A medida que ouvia Kanon alarmava.

- Foi isso. - Saga levantou foi até o banheiro e molhou o rosto.

Kanon ficou em silêncio.

- Aquele monstro ainda habita em mim e a qualquer momento...

- Naquele dia na danceteria, no surto que você deu, ficou mais que evidente que gosta da Ana.

Limitou-se a olhá-lo.

- Sendo assim... o que sente por ela é maior que Ares? Ou menor?

Virou o rosto não sabia responder.

- Ana que está aqui, assim como Ares. Cabe a você julgar qual caminho quer seguir. - Kanon levantou abrindo a boca. - sei que vai escolher o certo... que sono... - bocejou.

- Obrigado.

- Irmãos são para isso. - sorriu de forma ingênua, mas logo deu o sorriso que precede as provocações.

- Não estrague o momento Kanon.

- Eu não ia falar nada. - fez cara de inocente. - Boa noite.

- Boa.

Saga deitou, estava perdido sem saber o que fazer. Virando, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo, o lenço continuava lá. Passou a noite toda olhando o pedindo que ela voltasse.

Ela não voltou. Na mesma noite os dourados voltaram ao ter os mesmos sonhos apenas com algumas variações.

Mú acordara cedo, antes de ir treinar sentou na porta de sua casa na esperança que Ana apontasse na estrada. Todos sentiam a falta dela. MM andava meio impaciente, apesar de dizer com todas as letras que não gostava dela queria que ela voltasse. Os olhares tortos continuaram por toda manha, no treino houve revezamento das duplas, idéia dada por Miro, Saga só não apanhou do próprio irmão, de Shaka e de Kamus. Até Mú sempre tão calmo 'aproveitara' o momento. Saga recebia tudo calado.

No templo Atena estava preocupada com Ana. Era claro que ela gostava de Saga, mas o mesmo podia se dizer dele? Mesmo a cena que ele fizera ser tão evidente ainda tinha duvidas. Queria que Saga fosse feliz depois de tudo que passou e talvez ao lado dela conseguisse. O cavaleiro de gêmeos recebia um soco quando recebeu uma ordem para comparecer ao templo de Atena. Minutos depois estava diante da deusa.

- Mandou me chamar? - ele ajoelhou.

- Sim, Saga. - ela sentou em seu trono. - " Estão treinando muito sério." - pensou ao ver os diversos cortes. - Você é o meu mais devotado cavaleiro. Preza as coisas do santuário acima de qualquer coisa.

- Sim.

- Porem estamos vivendo tempos de paz que espero que durem para sempre. Vocês cavaleiros precisam levar uma vida normal, principalmente você.

- Não entendo o que quer dizer Atena.

- Diga-me o que sente pela Ana?

Saga surpreendeu-se, imaginava o teor da conversa, mas nunca pensou que ela fosse tão direta.

- É minha amiga como de todo mundo. Somos apenas amigos... - murmurou.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Somos só amigos. Aquilo que ocorreu na porta não foi nada. Só fiquei preocupado pelo o que podia acontecer com a senhorita.

- Então não faz mal se Ana aparecer aqui com o Nikolai? - ela sabia que Ana jamais faria isso, mas queria ver a reação dele.

Saga engoliu seco.

- Não. - disse frio. - a vida é dela.

- Muito bem. Pode ir.

- Com sua licença.

Saga já ia saindo...

- Saga. - ela o fitou séria. - você ainda tem quatro dias... não cometa um erro que possa se arrepender.

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_n/a: Música. __What goes around - Justin Timberlake_

_Obrigada pelas reviews, como disse lá em cima preferi descrever o sonho porque ele é importante para a fic. _

_E o Shaka dançando música eletronica _\o/ _Até o próximo._


	6. Chapter 6:Momento tão aguardado

**Capitulo 5: Momento tão aguardado **

Um pouco mais de três horas da tarde estava parada diante da casa de Mú. Mesmo dizendo que não ia voltar ela não conseguia, alguma coisa a arrastava para aquele lugar era como se ali fosse seu verdadeiro lar.

Além do mais pensara melhor, não tinha o porquê de ficar magoada com Saga já que dentro de quatro dias iria embora e de certo nunca mais o veria.

------------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

Por volta das oito Nikos deixava Ana na porta do hotel, fizeram muitas coisas divertidas e Ana pode conhecer um pouco mais sobre Atenas. Mesmo a companhia dele sendo agradável a brasileira não deixava de pensar nos seus amigos. Quanto mais tempo passava com Nikolai mais sentia falta deles, mais via que gostava de Saga.

- O dia foi perfeito. - ele segurava a mão dela.

- Foi mesmo.

- Vamos nos ver amanha? - os olhos violetas brilhavam.

- Não.

- Não? Por quê? Fiz algo de errado?

- Fez.

Nikos a olhou intrigado.

- Esta sendo muito gentil comigo. Sei que você não quer só amizade e eu não posso oferecer mais que isso. Não seria justo.

- Gosta do carinha. - disse contrariado.

- Sim.

- Mas não disse que ele esta mentindo para você?

- Disse, mas não é proposital. Eu sei que ele não é professor, mas deve ter seus motivos para não dizer a verdade.

- Eu te contei que tenho medo de agulha. - cruzou os braços.

- Nikos - ela riu. - não é isso. Saga tem algum problema grave e não vai ser eu a obrigá-lo a contar.

- Saga é o nome dele.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Tá, suponhamos que tem algo grave, isso impede vocês.

- Não é só isso, somos de mundos diferentes, países diferentes essas coisas.

- Não acha que eu iria morar com prazer no Brasil?

- Acho, mas vocês são diferentes.

- Eu acho que ele é um grande idiota por deixar você escapar.

- Nikos...

- E eu mais idiota ainda por desejar que vocês se dêem bem.

Ela sorriu.

- Desculpe Nikos..

- Tudo bem.

- Foi um prazer conhece-lo, você é uma pessoa excepcional. - ela o abraçou.

- O prazer foi meu. - abraçou-a bem forte. - espero que vocês se acertem.

- Obrigada.

- Se um dia voltar aqui me ligue.

- Sim e obrigada por tudo.

Nikos a beijou.

- Adeus Ana.

----------------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------

Foi passando casa por casa estranhando o fato de não ver seu moradores. Na sexta sentiu o cheiro agradável de incenso.

- Oi Ana.

- Oi Shaka.

- Que bom que voltou. - o virginiano sorriu, por não saber quem ele era o tratava de maneira normal, eram amigos.

- Sim... Vim subindo não tinha ninguém nem o Kiki.

- Saíram todos e Kiki foi para Jamiel ontem a tarde. Gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá?

- Claro.

A casa de Shaka era decorada com objetos indianos em tons claros. Um ambiente de paz e tranqüilidade.

- Não vou perguntar o motivo de você não ter vindo esses dias, pois já sei. - ele servia uma xícara.

- Shaka...

- As coisas vão se resolver. - passou a xícara para ela.

- Por que esta sempre só? - perguntou querendo mudar de assunto e conversar com ele sobre isso. Shaka sempre fora gentil com ela queria poder fazer alguma coisa por ele.

- Gosto de meditar. - respondeu rápido.

- Não é só isso. Notei que os outros o tratam de uma maneira diferente e ate um pouco distanciada. Não por serem indiferentes a você, mas em sinal de superioridade.

Ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Eu sei. - suspirou, ela tinha toda razão.

- E se sente um pouco sozinho por isso. - mesmo estando com os olhos fechados notou que estava triste.

- Sim... Acho que sou uma espécie de conselheiro e apenas isso.

- E eles te procuram para aconselhar-se e nada mais. Esquecem que estão lhe dando com uma pessoa com sentimentos.

Ele sorriu.

- Não é pelo fato de ficar sempre com os olhos fechados? Não sei por que os mantêm assim, tem olhos lindos.

- Eu não sou muito sociável.

- Só deixar que eles vejam a pessoa que você é. Uma pessoa boa, que tem sentimentos. Simplesmente Shaka, como fez na danceteria. Aposto que ficaram surpresos com você.

- Vou pensar no que disse.

- A Saori esta?

- Sim. Ela vai gostar de te ver.

- Obrigada pelo chá, estava ótimo.

Ana foi em direção a próxima casa.

- "Ela consegue ver o que se passa no interior... quem será?" - pensou o virginiano descendo as escadas.

Shaka estava na primeira casa quando encontrou com o grupo.

- Oi Shaka.

- Vai sair?

- Vou à vila. - ele tocou no ombro de Aioria, deixando o leonino surpreso.

- Esta de olhos abertos não os abria há dois dias.

- Tive motivos para isso. - ele sorriu o que não era de seu feitio. - ate mais.

- O Shaka esta estranho. - disse Miro a Aiolos.

- É. - concordou o sagitariano.

Shaka passou pelo grupo e a certa distancia...

- Ela esta aqui Saga. - gritou acenando.

No templo...

- Ana! - Saori deu lhe um forte abraço. - pensei que não a veria mais.

- Me desculpe. Estou feliz por vê-la.

- Fiquei preocupada, mas isso não importa. Vai ficar aqui essa noite.

- Mas...

- Vai sim.

- Eles devem ter ficado com raiva.

- Claro que não.

- Ana!!!

Sem que ela esperasse Aldebaran carregou-a nos braços.

- Pensei que não voltaria mais.

- Não faria isso, mas me coloque no chão.

- Senhorita Ana. - disse Miro sério aproximando dela.

- Oi Miro.

- Por que sumiu desse jeito?- ele a olhava sério, mas depois abriu um grande sorriso. - senti sua falta. - ele a abraçou.

- Eu também. Alias de todos.

- Eu não vou ganhar um abraço? - indagou MM sorridente.

- Claro. - Ana o abraçou deixando todos pasmos.

- Achei que estivesse ficado com raiva.

- Lógico que não.

Saga a olhava de longe, estava aliviado por ela ter voltado, ainda não admitia, mas sentira falta dela. Ficaram conversando mais um pouco e depois foram todos treinar. Ana ficou com Saori no templo. No Coliseu Saga lutava contra Aiolos.

- Calma aí Saga. - disse desviando de um soco. - há três dias não lutava direito, parece que se recuperou.

- Claro, a Ana voltou. - disse Kanon dando um sorriso debochado.

- Fique calado.

- Ah então é por isso. - provocou o escorpião.

- Por que insistem nesta história? Tenho minhas obrigações não tenho tempo pra isso.

Ele saiu, deixando os amigos e o irmão surpresos.

- O que deu nele? - perguntou MM sem entender.

- Apaixonite aguda. - respondeu Kanon.

- O que?

- Nada MM - disse Mú que fitava Saga. - "ele realmente gosta dela".

No templo...

- Ana poderia pedir ao Afrodite algumas rosas?

- Claro.

Encontrou-o em seu jardim. Depois de colher várias rosas brancas voltava para o templo. O treino tinha acabado e Deba, Mú, Dohko, Shaka, Aioria, MM e Shura subiam rumo ao templo. Na ultima casa viram Ana saindo. MM fez sinal que fizessem silêncio e chegando sorrateiramente tampou os olhos dela.

- Vou ter que adivinhar?

Silêncio, os demais aproximaram lentamente e quando Afrodite apareceu na porta tamparam a boca dele.

- Vejamos... - Ana começou a tatear a mão da pessoa depois passou pelo braço.

MM segurava para não rir e os demais olhavam perplexos. O canceriano rindo e fazendo brincadeiras não era uma cena muito comum.

- Ah já sei... Mask.

- Como sabia que era eu? - ele a soltou.

- Ora...

- É boa na adivinhação. - sorriu Deba.

- Eu não adivinhei sabia que era ele.

- Como? - indagou Dohko surpreso.

- Pode parecer loucura, mas... eu não sei ao certo o que é, mas cada um de vocês tem algo diferente. Como se tivessem um identificador. Eu não sei explicar o que é.

- " Ela não esta falando do cosmo esta?" - pensaram Mú e Shaka.

- Então que dizer que a 'bambina' acha que temos um identificador?

- É Mask.

- Tá esperta, hein? - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela baguçando-os.

- Para, esta parecendo meu irmão.

- Então seu irmão faz isso com você. - ele sorriu. - ele faz isso também?

Deixando todos estarrecidos MM começou a fazer cócegas em Ana.

- Para MM. Para. - ela ria. - eu vou deixar as rosas caírem.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu tenho que ir. - ela limpava uma lágrima.

- Só por que eu cheguei?

- Chegou o convencido. - disse Deba.

- Chegou o gostosão. - sorriu Miro, que estava acompanhado pelos demais.

- Sua humildade me impressiona Miro. - Ana sorria.

- Até a mim.

- Idiota. - Kamus deu um pedala nele.

- Ai.

Começaram a rir. Ana que sorria ao ver certo alguém parou. Notaram isso e imediatamente olharam para onde ela olhava: era Saga.

- Bom... tenho que ir. Até mais.

Ela saiu, logo começou os olhares atravessados.

- Ana! - gritou Mú.

Ela estava do lado de fora da casa, por causa do sol tampou os olhos.

- O que?

- Te ajudo com as rosas. - Mú estava saindo.

- Obrigada. - ela tirou a mão da frente, a luz bateu em seus olhos.

Não sabiam se era pelo fato de estar usando uma blusa vermelha, ou efeito do pôr-do-sol que tingia o céu de vermelho o fato que Shaka, Dohko, Kamus, Mú, Dite e Saga viram os olhos dela emitirem um pequeno brilho vermelho.

- Mú?

- Já vou. - o ariano caminhou até ela. - "os olhos..." - pensou.

- "De novo, o mesmo brilho." - pensou Dite.

- "Que brilho foi aquele?" - pensaram Shaka, Kamus e Dohko.

- "Ana...?" - pensou Saga.

No templo Ana ajudava Atena nos preparativos do jantar, estava toda animada nem parecendo à pessoa indecisa de horas antes. Estava feliz por estar de volta, parecia estar em casa. Na sala de jantar os dourados conversavam sobre vários assuntos inclusive a felicidade de Ana.

- É tão bom vê-la assim. - sorriu Dite.

- Ela é uma ótima pessoa, vou sentir falta dela quando voltar para o Brasil. - disse Aiolos.

- Poderíamos pedir a Atena para nos darmos férias. - disse Dohko. - férias no Brasil.

- Não seria má idéia. - concordou Deba.

- Atena nunca vai deixar. - disse Shura.

- Ela não saiu conosco? Por que não? Férias no Brasil... praias, mulheres...

- Pare de falar bobagens Miro. - Kamus fechou a cara.

- Para você não ia ser muito bom. - disse Kanon.

- Por quê?

- Ia derreter.

- Fique calado!

- Eu não quero levar outro banho. - protestou Aioria.

Ana entrara na sala parando em frente a uma estante. Olhou para o alto vendo uma caixa azul que Saori havia pedido. Deu uns pulinhos e nada, não alcançava.

- E tenho 1,70... não ajudou em nada.

Procurou por uma cadeira, viu que uns dos dourados não estavam à mesa.

- Já devolvo. - pegou na cadeira. - que peso.

Ficaram acompanhando o movimento dela. Ana colocou a cadeira rente a estante e subiu, não adiantou muito ainda não alcançava. Ficou nas pontas dos pés, as pontas dos dedos tocaram a caixa.

- O que ela está fazendo? - indagou Shura.

- Sei lá.

Ana com a pontinha dos dedos puxava a caixa. Achava que era leve, mas... Desequilibrou. Ela apenas sentiu um toque gelado no seu braço e uma mão no seu joelho, ao olhar viu um pare de olhos azuis frios.

- Obrigada Kamus.

- Tome mais cuidado. - disse, mas sem o tom frio.

- Sim.

Ele a deixou no chão. O restante dos dourados não sabiam o que falar, Kamus ajudando alguém sem passar um sermão e sendo até meio educado não era do seu feitio.

Ana agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu. O aquariano voltou a sentar perto dos amigos que os olhava assustados.

- O que foi?

- Não é de ajudar ninguém. - disse Miro.

- Nem a xingou. - completou Deba.

- São uns lerdos, não viram que ela ia cair?

- E correu para ajudá-la. - sorriu Dite.

- E?

- Nada...

- O jantar vai demorar. - disse Ana interrompendo-os.

- De praxe.

- Então... - deu um sorriso maroto. - vamos brincar. _(n/a: é a parte idiota da fic... coisa da autora ¬ ¬) _Olharam incrédulos para ela. _(gotas)_

- Brincar... hum de quê? - sorriu Miro.

- Não é besteira seu pervertido. É um momento de descontração. Tenho certeza que nunca fizeram isso, bom com exceção do Deba.

- Eu?

- Já brincou de _adedanha_? _(n/a: eu não sei como isso se chama em outros estados, mas aqui em Minas se fala adedanha, logo vão ver o que é.)_

Deba olhou para ela com cara "que isso?", mas depois deu um sorriso.

- Já sim! Na última vez que fui ao Brasil. Intimaram-me a jogar isso. É até bom.

- E como se joga? - indagou Dite.

- É um jogo de raciocínio rápido.

- Kanon, Aioria, MM, Shura podem ir embora, não vão conseguir. - disse Miro. - são lerdos...

- O que disse? - Aioria levantou da cadeira.

- Repete se for homem! - foi à vez de Kanon.

- Vou mostrar quem é o lerdo. - MM também levantou.

- Pô Miro e é meu amigo. - disse Shura.

- Mas é verdade... - sorriu o escorpião.

- Afrodite poderia buscar um balde de água?

- Com o maior prazer Ana.

- Não, não! Amigos. - Aioria abraçou Miro.

Começaram a rir, Kamus deu um leve sorriso, mas Shaka riu. Ficaram olhando para ele sem entender. Saga a observava, quem era ela que conseguiu mudar o jeito de ser de MM, que conseguiu fazer Shaka sorrir e abrir os olhos, que fez por um momento Kamus abandonar a frieza, que o fez descobrir o amor...

- Oh prestem atenção. - disse deixando na frente de cada um, uma folha de papel e uma caneta. - é o seguinte: vão escrever a palavra 'nome' no canto da folha, desse jeito. - ela escreveu e os mostrou. - façam um traço separando.

Escreveram. Ana olhava e balançava a cabeça, muitos garranchos.

- A próxima palavra é 'CEP'. _(nota: finge que está em grego rsrs)_

- CEP?

- Significa cidade, estado e país.

- Ah ta...

- Agora 'cor', 'ator e atrizes internacionais' não vale nem gregos nem brasileiros, 'cantor e cantora' mesma condição e 'deuses'.

- Assim? - Aioria mostrou sua folha.

- Isso mesmo. Agora é o seguinte, quando eu falar _adedanha_ vocês mostram as mãos com o número que querem, desse jeito. - Ana fez um, cinco, oito, zero. - aí vou somar o tanto que deu, por exemplo, vamos supor que todos colocaram zero e só o Dite mostrou cinco então vai ser a letra 'E'. Nesses campos só vão escrever palavras com 'E' tipo: nome 'Elena', CEP 'Espanha', e assim por diante... Entenderam?

Balançaram a cabeça afirmando.

- Bom isso tudo tem um tempo, quando alguém terminar diz 'stop', aí todo mundo é obrigado a parar mesmo sem ter terminado.

- Não vale.

- Por que não Kanon?

- Por que o raciocínio dele é lento. - brincou Deba. - vai demorar para responder.

- Não estou falando com você.

- Ei vocês dois. É a regra Kanon. - disse Dohko. - continua Ana.

- Depois do 'stop' todo mundo para e vamos contar os pontos que é da seguinte maneira: vamos supor que o Mú disse Elena, o Dite Elizabeth e MM disse também Elena, como o Dite disse um nome diferente ganha 10 pontos e Mú e MM 5 porque deram o mesmo nome. Se eles tivessem dito nomes diferentes 10 pontos, se todos tivessem sido iguais 5 pontos.

- Entendi, não podemos falar palavras repetidas.

- Isso mesmo Miro. Alguma duvida?

- Não.

- Então quando eu falar 'adedanha' coloquem o número que quiserem. Preparados? Sejam criativos.

- Pêra aí. - disse Kanon. - Ana o que está escrito aqui? - ele escreveu algo e mostrou para ela.

- Sei lá, não sei ler grego, só entendo o que falam.

- Hum... - deu um sorriso nada inocente. - então não lê grego...

- Seu trapaceiro! - gritou Deba. - vai escrever qualquer coisa.

- Kanon você é baixo. - disse Dite.

- Eu?!

- Sim você! - disseram Shura, Aioria, Aiolos.

- Vai me dizer que também não pensaram nisso?

Ficaram calados.

- Viu.

- Ninguém vai trapacear. - Ana falou. - confio em vocês. - sua voz saiu firme como na danceteria.

Fizeram silêncio.

- Prontos? _A-DE-DA-NHA._

Cada um mostrou uma quantidade, Ana somou e deu a letra 'C'.

- Deu a letra 'C', podem usar o 'K' também.

Começaram a escrever, silêncio total até que Kamus disse 'stop'.

- Parou. - disse Ana. - Aioria para de escrever.

- Só estou completando a palavra.

- Ei não vale. - reclamou Miro. - duvido que ele fez tudo.

- Claro que fiz.

- Eu não terminei. - disse MM.

- Problema, eu fiz tudo. - disse Kanon.

- Deve ter colado tudo do Saga.

- Fique calado peixinho.

- Vamos contar os pontos. Mú. _(n/a: grego e português é a mesma coisa)_

- Caroline, Cipre, cinza, Catherine Z Jones, Celine Dion e Caos.

- Dite.

- Karl, Copenhague, cinza claro,.. - terminou de dizer.

- MM.

- Carla, Catania, cinza, atriz não fiz, Cristina Aguilera e deus também não.

- Aiolos.

- Katrina,..

- O quê? - indagou Aioria - tanto nome foi colocar esse? - estava indignado.

- Era o nome da nossa avó. Por quê?

- Eu coloquei também.

- Aioria o deixa continuar. Vai Aiolos.

Ele terminou.

- Vai Aioria.

- Katrina. - disse seco. - Costa Rica, cinza, Chemical Romance, Catherine Z Jones, Cronos.

- Shura.

- Camila, Cairo, cinza,... - disse o resto.

- Kamus.

- Kamus, Croácia, cinza, Katie Holmes, Coldplay e Cronos.

- Saga. - disse totalmente sem emoção.

- Katina, Creta, cinza, Cameron Diaz, Coldplay e Cronos.

- Kanon.

- O mesmo dele.

- O que? - indagou o outro gêmeo. - copiou de mim?

- Não, apenas pensamos igual com exceção do cantor que coloquei Creed.

- Dohko.

- Chun, China, Corrs.. - disse o resto.

- Shaka.

- Kátia, Calcutá, cinza, atriz não fiz, Kenny G, Caos.

- Miro.

Fez pose para ler.

- Camila, Canadá, cinza, Ciara, que gostosa,...

- Miro!

- Foi mal. Fiz só isso.

- Deba.

- Carolina, Croácia, cinza, Cramberries, Keane Reaves, deus eu não fiz.

- Eu, Carlo, Cazaquistão, cinza, Cameron Diaz, Chris Brown e Chu.

- Chu? Que deus é esse?

- Um deus egípcio.

- Não vale Ana. - disse MM.

- Claro que vale, eu falei deuses não necessariamente deuses gregos.

Ficaram calados.

- Vamos a contagem: Dite cor cinza claro não vale.

- Por que? Tem cinza claro e escuro.

- Tudo a mesma cor. - disse Shura. - cinza e pronto.

- Aioria, o certo é The Chemical Romance e não só Chemical, esta errado zero.

- Zero? Como eu ia saber disso? Uma letrinha de nada.

- Ana esta certa. - sorriu o libriano.

- Deba e Dohko mesmo caso, o certo é The Corrs e The Cramberries.

- Como? - indagou Dohko.

- É zero.

- Mas... ah não, como é que eu ia saber?

- Ah sim, se ela aceitar vai ter que aceitar o meu cinza claro.

- Claro que não. - protestou Mú.

- Vamos a contagem. - disse Shaka. - todo mundo foi mal mesmo.

Fizeram-na, poucos tiraram dez nas categorias, jogaram mais uma vez e mais uma e o tempo passava. Shion que estava no escritório estranhou o súbito silêncio dos cavaleiros e foi averiguar. Encontrou com Atena na porta olhando-os.

- Por que estão quietos?

- Ana inventou uma brincadeira. Que silêncio... que paz.

- Vou pedi-la para me ensinar, olha nada de brigas, graças a Zeus.

- Vamos deixá-los assim.

Ficaram o restante da tarde jogando nem percebendo que já era noite.

- Bem a última rodada. _Adedanha._

Ana contou e deu a letra 'A'. Quem disse 'stop' dessa vez foi Saga.

- Pô Saga, não terminei. - reclamou Aioria.

- Você nunca consegue terminar. - brincou Aiolos.

- Vamos começar. Deba.

- Ana, Austrália, amarelo, Angelina Jolie, Akon e Atena. - sorriu.

Os outros dourados apenas olharam.

- Miro.

- Ana, Athenas, azul, Angelina Jolie, Avril Lavgne e Atena.

- Shaka.

- Anahi, Armênia, anil, atriz não fiz, Andrea Bocelli e Apolo.

- Dohko.

- Ang, Albânia, amarelo, Al Paccino, cantor não fiz e Atena.

- Kanon.

- É bom eu falar primeiro, assim certas pessoas não ficam achando que fico copiando.

Saga nem respondeu.

- Ana, Áustria, amarelo, Al Paccino, Alanis Morrisete, Atena.

- Saga.

- Atena, amarelo, Arta, Anthony Hopkins, Ana... - disse baixinho. - A-há.

Ana o olhou surpresa.

- Era evidente que ele falaria 'Ana'. - disse Shura sorrindo.

- Conhece A-há - indagou a brasileira surpresa.

- Sim. - respondeu timidamente. - nas raras vezes que ouvia música escutava eles, era no rádio.

- Isso não existe! - exclamou Miro. - nunca ouvi falar, não vale.

- Vale sim, é uma banda do inicio da década de 80_ (n/a: imaginando que o mundo deles esteja em 2007) _apesar de ela ser antiga é a das minhas preferidas. - ela sorriu. - tem bom gosto Saga. - disse um pouco séria.

- Obrigado.

- Kamus.

- Amélia, Áustria, azul, Alessandro SafinaAnthony Hopkins, Atena.

Os outros falaram mantendo o padrão de nomes iguais por último foi Ana.

- Aldebaran, anil, A-há, Anteros, Alemanha, Audrey Hepburn Com tanto nome porque colocaram o meu?

- Foi o primeiro que pensei. - disse Deba.

- Eu também.

- Por que colocou o meu?

- Não ia por o meu, seria lógico demais. Bom, vamos contar os pontos e ver quem ganhou.

Ana contou.

- E o vencedor é... - fez suspense. - Kamus.

- O que?! - indagou Miro, MM e Shura. - como assim?

- Só entro para ganhar. - deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Em segundo empatados: Shaka, Mú e Dite.

- Me contento com o segundo lugar. - disse Dite.

- Em terceiro também empatados: Dohko e Deba.

O taurino sorriu satisfeito.

- Em quarto: MM. Em quinto: Saga, Kanon, Aioria e Aiolos.

- Por que fiquei em quinto? - indagou Kanon.

- Porque copiou de mim. - disse Saga. - assim como Aioria copiou de Aiolos.

- Ei, não copiei de ninguém! - exclamou Aioria.

- Gente. - pediu Ana - deixa-me falar. Em sexto ficou Shura e Miro.

- Sexto?! - exclamou Miro.

- Porque colocou coisa repetida.

O escorpião afundou na cadeira com a cara fechada.

- Miro é só um jogo. - Ana aproximou. - não faz essa cara. - brincou com o cabelo dele.

- Deixa ele assim Ana, parece menino. - disse Atena chegando.

- Oi Saori.

- O jantar está quase pronto pode me ajudar?

- Claro.

- Não demoramos.

As duas saíram.

- Gostei desse jogo. - disse Dite. - podíamos jogá-lo todos os dias depois do jantar.

- Gostei também. - sorriu Deba. - nem me lembrava direito. Fez-me lembrar o pouco da infância que tive.

- Nós nunca brincamos como garotos normais, era sempre treinos.. - disse Aiolos.

- Correção nunca tivemos uma vida normal. - afirmou Kanon.

- Ficava sabendo que meus primos iam todos os dias depois da escola jogar futebol e eu aqui no santuário. - disse Shura.

- E agora, depois de tudo, até da morte estamos sentados no templo de Atena jogando adedanha... - disse Mú. - que ponto nós chegamos cavaleiros de ouro.

Eles sorriram.

- O que é cavaleiro de ouro? - indagou Ana trazendo um pano de mesa nas mãos.

- Nada. - respondeu rapidamente Dite. - esse jantar não sai?

- Cinco minutos.

Logo o jantar foi servido. Conversavam animadamente, Ana contava sobre sua vida e os dourados sobre as deles sem mencionar é claro, a parte que eram cavaleiros, o que estava ficando difícil.

- Então quer dizer que gosta de macarronada. - disse MM, deixando os outros pasmados, já que nunca o viram tão sociável e a cada dia ficava 'pior' essa sociabilidade.

- Adoro. No Brasil a macarronada é muito prestigiada. - ela sorriu.

- É bom ouvir isso poderei ir lá te visitar.

Ficaram de boca aberta. Kamus o olhou intrigado, o que tinha dado nele, seria a influência de Ana? Ela era capaz de fazê-lo mudar? Ele a fitou, realmente ela era diferente, aponto de também mexer com ele.

Ana nem olhava para o geminiano, o que o deixou com raiva e entristecido pela indiferença. No jogo limitou-se apenas a perguntá-lo sobre suas respostas e nada mais, nem mesmo tendo o mesmo gosto musical parecia aproximá-los. O jantar seguiu a mil maravilhas, depois da sobremesa Ana tirou a mesa. Na cozinha pensava no que ia fazer, tinha que dar um fim naquela situação, a cada dia que passasse com eles a partida seria pior. Resolveu espairecer, ao chegar à porta da cozinha sentiu o vento fresco do mediterrâneo que a fez sentir frio. Caminhou até o pátio da estátua parando em frente a ela. A noite estava esplendorosa com o céu coberto por estrelas. Ficou por um longo tempo fitando-as.

- Conhece a nossa constelação guardiã? - disse uma voz forte mais melancólica.

- Não. - ela nem se virou, pois sabia quem era o dono.

- São aquelas estrelas que estão brilhando sobre nós. - apontou para elas.

- Sim.

Ela olhou para o céu, Saga fez o mesmo. Ficou admirado pelo brilho da constelação de gêmeos jamais a vira brilhar como naquela noite. Seguiram minutos de silêncio. Uma brisa soprava suavemente, Ana sentia o perfume que exalava de Saga e discretamente o olhou. O cabelo azul que tremulava com o vento, a camisa também azul que moldurava seus músculos, as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça, dando-o o ar de descontraído.

- Pode não parecer, mas o que eu disse aquele dia é verdade. - continuava a fitar o céu.

- Não estou com raiva de você se é isso que quer saber, mas é melhor que seja mentira. Vou embora em três dias e sem saber se vou voltar. - ela olhava para a estátua de Niké.

- Não posso pedir para que fique, somos de mundos diferentes, temos obrigações diferentes.

- Eu sei.

- Mesmo assim... - arrumava coragem para falar. - você mexe comigo e muito.

Ela o fitou, mas depois desviou o olhar.

- É melhor eu ir.

Ele a chamou, fazendo-a encará-lo. Em seguida, Saga aproximou segurando o rosto dela delicadamente pelo queixo, passou sua mão pela cintura e a beijou suavemente. O beijo que no inicio fora suave, foi se tornando mais ousado, ardente, impetuoso.

- Sag...

Nem continuou a falar Saga a puxou mais para si, envolvendo-a em um novo e intenso beijo. Foi conduzindo-a até encostá-la na estátua, Ana sentiu um arrepio no contato de sua pele com o mármore frio, mas não se importou o toque de Saga a aquecia. Desde que o conhecera ansiava por sentir aqueles lábios junto aos seus. O geminiano aprofundou o beijo e prensava-a mais contra o mármore a ponto dela sentir a rigidez do membro dele. Saga não queria contentar se apenas com o beijo, queria muito mais, não se importaria com nada nem com ninguém, queria só ela. "O que sente por ela é maior que Ares? Ou menor?". Lembrou da pergunta de Kanon.

- "É maior, maior que a minha própria vida" - pensou.

Saga sentiu seu cosmo elevar, mas um outro cosmo também se elevava. Sentindo Ana desfalecer segurou-a e perplexo a olhou. Seu corpo estava envolvido por uma luz vermelha.

- Ana! Ana!

Ela não respondia.

- Ana acorde! - Saga começou a ficar desesperado.

No templo a conversa seguia quando começaram a sentir um cosmo.

- De quem é esse cosmo?

- Alguém invadiu o santuário?

- Sinto também o cosmo de Saga.

Assustando - os Saga abriu a porta violentamente trazendo Ana nos braços.

- Ana?! - gritou Miro.

- Atena ela precisa de ajuda.

- O que fez a ela Saga? - Aldebaran o olhava com ódio. - se tiver feito algo a ela...

- Eu não fiz nada! Ela precisa de cuidados.

- Levem na para o quarto. - ordenou Shion.

Saga a levou e depois foi tirado a força por Shion. No quarto estavam Atena e mais uma ajudante. Do lado de fora era forte a tensão.

- O que fez a ela? - perguntou Aldebaran segurando o colarinho da blusa do geminiano.

- Já disse que não fiz nada. - disse frio, mas bastante preocupado.

- Então por que ela estava daquele jeito?

- Eu...

- Saga... - Mú o olhou atravessado o que deixou Saga preocupado porque sabia que o amigo não demonstrava preocupação.

- De quem era aquele cosmo que sentimos? - o virginiano o olhou sério.

- Só havia o meu. - Saga não ousou olhar para Shaka.

- Tenho certeza que ele não faria nada contra Ana, não é Saga? - Dohko o olhou.

Ele abaixou o rosto.

- Saga. - MM cerrou o punho. - se acontecer algo a ela te mando para o Meikai.

Kanon apenas o olhava, temia que as coisas ficassem piores.

- "Ares não está..."

Abrindo a porta Atena saiu.

- Como ela esta?

- Esta bem, esta dormindo.

- Posso ir vê-la?

- Não Aldebaran. Ana esta dormindo e alias acho que todos deveriam fazer o mesmo. Podem ir embora.

Os cavaleiros saiam de menos Saga.

- Ela esta bem Saga. Pode ir.

- Mas, Atena...

- Vamos Saga. - disse Kanon puxando-o.

Eles desciam as escadas silenciosos todos olhando atravessado para Saga. Na casa de gêmeos, Aldebaran deu um soco no estomago de Saga tão forte que o lançou contra uma parede.

- É meu amigo, mas não respondo por mim se algo acontecer a ela.

Aldebaran saiu acompanhado por Mú.

Saga demorou a levantar, pois o soco fora muito forte e doía.

- O que aconteceu Saga? - indagou Kanon de uma forma que surpreendeu o irmão, pois ele falava de uma maneira bastante séria.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Fala.

- Eu só a beijei...

- E o que mais?

- Foi só... Também pensa que eu a machuquei? - Saga levantou, mas sentou devido à dor.

Kanon não respondeu.

- Sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu jamais faria isso. - ele levantou. - Quanto mais a ela.

Kanon o olhou penalizado ao ver uma lágrima rolar no rosto do irmão.

- Eu acredito em você.

No templo Atena e Shion estavam reunidos no escritório.

- O que acha Atena?

- Sinceramente não sei Shion. Aquele cosmo que sentimos certamente é da Ana, mas como? Ela é apenas uma garota comum. Como tem um cosmo daquela magnitude.

- Talvez do mesmo jeito que ela conseguiu entrar no santuário.

- Sim... - Atena fitava as estrelas a procura de uma resposta.

- Ela pode ser uma...

A deusa não respondeu.

Com muito custo Saga conseguiu dormir, a imagem de Ana desfalecendo em seus braços fora igual ao do sonho de Ares. A noite seguia alta e o santuário estava mergulhado num silêncio profundo. Saga virava de um lado para o outro.

---------------------------------------------------------------SONHO------------------------------------------------------

Andando pelo labirinto Saga já imaginava quem ia encontrar. Nas sombras Ares andava de um lado para outro preocupado.

- "Ela não vai atrapalhar meus planos, aquela titã asquerosa! Teve a audácia de nascer na Terra, mas não vai me impedir. Farei Saga elimina-la ou eu mesmo o farei" - sentindo o cosmo dele virou.

O geminiano ainda não tinha o visto.

- Pensou melhor na minha proposta cavaleiro de Atena? - o deus saiu das sombras.

- Já sabe minha resposta. - deu um sorriso debochado.

- Então vai preferir ficar ao lado dela.

- Sim.

- Sentimentos humanos... - balançou a cabeça. - faz ficarmos fracos e idiotas... Saga já teve a curiosidade de perguntar para ela onde esteve nestes dois dias que não veio aqui?

Saga que sorria ficou sério. Ares sorria por dentro, o ciúme e a mentira era a perdição da raça humana.

- Não me interessa.

- Será? - sorriu. - acha que ela ficou no hotel? Ou foi dar um passeio com o mortal de nome Nikolai. - deu um sorriso malicioso.

O geminiano tentou permanecer frio, mas ao ouvir o nome ficou perturbado.

- Prefere ficar ao lado dela a ser um deus? Que só voltou aqui por causa dos outros cavaleiros. Acha mesmo Saga que ela se interessaria por você? Um homem cheio de mortes, que tentou matar a própria deusa, conspirou contra o irmão, que foi responsável pela morte de outros cavaleiros e depois ajudou Hades? - a cada palavra Saga sentia-se pior. - Acho que não... - sorriu. - ela vai preferir alguém que lhe dê um futuro, não um assassino.

- Chega!! - gritou.

- Encare os fatos, ela só esta com você porque não sabe a verdade. Quando souber vai lhe dar as costas e ir correndo para o outro.

- Ares...

- Mas se você mesmo assim ainda gostar dela tem um jeito. - Ares nem esperou a resposta. - tornando-se um deus. Quando o tornar, use o satã imperial. Vai controlar a mente dela, mesmo que fique sabendo do que fez ela não vai voltar contra você.

- Você é um canalha.

- Realista eu diria. Encare os fatos Saga. Viu como seus supostos amigos o trataram e nem sabem o que realmente aconteceu. Eles não confiam em você, nunca confiaram e não seria diferente agora. Sempre desconfiaram de você. Você sempre será o traidor. Sempre.

Saga avançou, contudo Ares o repeliu com seu cosmo.

- Levanta a mão contra a única pessoa que te entende? Até seu irmão acha que fez alguma coisa com ela.

- Kanon sabe que não fiz nada.

- Será? Vou deixar que pense, mas a minha paciência esta se esgotando. Lembre-se traidor sempre será traidor.

-----------------------------------------------------FIM DO SONHO----------------------------------------------------

Saga acordou atordoado, Ares mentia, Kanon sabia a verdade, seus amigos não desconfiavam mais dele e Ana... muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, deixando-o mais confuso, sentia que estava a beira da loucura. Abriu o criado mudo e pegou o lenço, fitou o por um tempo tentando imaginar se realmente ela estava com o outro.

No templo...

- Ah!!!!!!!!! - gritou Ana.

Atena ouvindo um grito correu para o quarto de Ana acompanhada por Shion.

- Ana.

- Saori... - a garota estava em lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu? - ficou preocupada pela expressão do rosto dela.

- Eu tive um sonho...

- Qual?

- Eu vi Saga, porém ele estava com o cabelo cinza, seus olhos eram sinistros... Ele entrou no quarto onde tinha um bebê e esse bebê era... - ela olhou para Saori assustada. - era você!

- E o que houve depois? - indagou Shion surpreso.

- Saga tentou matar o bebê, mas o Aiolos apareceu e o salvou... Eu não entendo... Por que Saga faria isso... - Ana recomeçou a chorar.

- Acalme-se. Conte-me com detalhes.

Ana começou a contar e a cada detalhe Shion e Atena ficavam perplexos.

- Ana, foi só um sonho. - ela tentou passar tranqüilidade. - É melhor dormir.

- Sim. - conformou-se.

Atena a ajudou a se cobrir e saiu. Encostada na porta do lado de fora ela olhava para o vazio.

- Atena...

- Eu sei. Temos problemas.

Em algum lugar de Atenas...

- Você sentiu irmão?

- Sim. Ela está aqui e seu cosmo começou a despertar.

- Finalmente poderemos realizar nossos planos.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7: A Vitória aparece

**Capitulo 6 : A Vitória aparece **

No dia seguinte...

Shaka acordara cedo, a noite não tinha sido a das mais tranqüilas, estava preocupado com Ana, tudo era muito estranho e aquele cosmo que sentira certamente era dela, mas... Cosmos assim só eram vistos em... Nem fez sua meditação da manha, seguiu direto para o templo.

- Atena, mestre Shion. - o virginiano fez uma reverência.

- Shaka.

- Como ela esta?

- Esta dormindo.

- Aquele cosmo na hora do jantar era dela mesmo. - afirmou.

- Sim.

- Como ela pode ter tanto poder. Cosmos dessa magnitude só podem ser de deuses.

- Sim. - limitou a responder.

- Ela não poderia ser... Estava previsto o surgimento de um novo deus?

- Não sei Shaka. Tudo é muito estranho. O fato de ela conseguir entrar no santuário, o cosmo dela e o sonho.

- Que sonho?

Atena relatou tudo a Shaka.

- Como ela sabe disso?! - indagou abrindo os olhos.

- Não sei, mas o mais impressionante é a riqueza de detalhes que ela contou. Somente Saga e Aiolos poderiam contar dessa maneira.

- Então o sonho é verdade? - Ana na porta escutara a conversa.

- Ana não devia ter se levantado.

- Estou bem Saori. O sonho é verdade? - sua voz era firme.

- É sim.

- Por que... ? - uma lágrima rolou. - por que Saga faria isso?

- Na verdade não foi ele Ana. - disse Shaka. - Saga foi dominado por um espírito maligno que o usou para matar Saori.

- Espírito maligno? - indagou descrente. - Isso tudo é loucura.

- Não é. - suspirou a deusa. - Shion.

Shion foi ate o trono do mestre e voltou com uma caixa e entregou a Ana. Quando ela abriu derrubou a caixa no chão. Uma adaga dourada rolou para perto de Atena.

- A adaga...

- Esta na hora de saber a verdade. - disse a deusa em tom firme.

- Qual?

- Sobre Atena e seus defensores.

- O que?! Mas isso é mitologia! Gosto de mitologia, mas aponto de acreditar que Atena existe, é brincadeira.

- O que sabe sobre Atena? - perguntou cortando-a.

- Atena é a deusa da guerra e tem um grupo de pessoas que a defendem, dentro desse grupo existem 12 que se destacam e...

Ana parou de falar. Olhou para onde estava. Não podia ser verdade.

-Saori... Você não é... - murmurou pasma.

- Sou a reencarnação da deusa Atena.

- Mas...não pode ser.

- Shaka.

A pedido de Atena Shaka vestiu sua armadura.

- Ana, Shaka é o cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem. Assim como Mú é de Áries, Aldebaran de Touro e assim por diante como você mesmo deduziu.

- Consegue sentir uma energia vinda de nós? - perguntou Shion.

Ana os olhou, sentia sim. A da Saori era bem maior que a de Shaka e Shion. Também sentia a própria energia.

- Se tudo é verdade, por que eu sinto isso? O que foi aquilo que aconteceu ontem à noite? Por que tive aquele sonho?

- Não sabemos. Estamos tão confusos quanto você. Por isso fique essa noite aqui. Já avisei o hotel.

Shaka despediu-se e descia as escadas para a casa de Peixes estava de olhos fechados, mas abriu ao sentir os cosmos de seus amigos.

- Viu a Ana? - indagou Shura.

- Como ela esta? - perguntou Aldebaran.

- Esta bem.

- Aquele cosmo ontem foi dela não é? - perguntou Afrodite.

- O que? Aquele cosmo que sentimos é da Ana? - MM estava surpreso.

- Por que não perguntam ao Saga. - Shaka o olhou.

- É dela... - respondeu abaixando o rosto.

- Mas ela não poderia ser uma deusa... - murmurou Mú.

Shaka assentiu afirmando com a cabeça.

- Não esta querendo dizer que a Ana seja uma deusa. - perguntou Aioria incrédulo - está?

- Estou. "Embora não seja qual e o seu propósito de estar aqui" - pensou.

- Ela não esta querendo tomar o santuário? - perguntou Kamus recebendo olhares fuziladores.

- Não. O cosmo dela é pacifico, ao contrário, parece querer nos proteger.

Saga estava surpreso, aquilo era fantasiado demais.

- Diante dessa possibilidade Atena contou a verdade.

- Qual verdade Shaka?

- Que somos cavaleiros de Atena.

- Foi seguro? - indagou Aldebaran visivelmente preocupado.

- Gostaria de saber a resposta, contudo é apenas um dos problemas.

- Tem mais?

- Ela teve um sonho com Ares tentando matar Atena.

- Como?! - Saga passou a frente.

Shaka contou uma parte do sonho.

- Que detalhes... - Aiolos ficou perplexo. - não tinha como ela saber. Só se estivesse no quarto conosco.

Shaka assentiu.

- "Isso é impossível... então ela sabe o que eu fiz.".

Saga saiu correndo em direção ao templo, Aioria tentou impedi-lo, mas Shaka o segurou.

- Deixe-o.

Saga entrou deparando com Atena.

- Atena.

- Sim Saga.

- Posso... - ele não conseguia sustentar o olhar. - eu não fiz nada com ela.

- Sei que não. Pode ir.

Saga bateu na porta, não ouvindo resposta entrou. Ana estava sentada na cama olhando a paisagem. Seu olhar era vago e nem percebeu a presença do cavaleiro.

- Ana.

Ela olhou. Por alguns segundos ficaram se encarado, mas Saga desviava constantemente o olhar, lembrando-se do sonho.

- Como esta? - ele agachou diante dela.

- Bem. Desculpe pelo susto.

- Não se preocupe. - ele não conseguia encará-la.

- Saga... - ela tocou a face dele fazendo - o a olhar. - o que eu disse continua valendo. Eu não entendo o que aconteceu, o que foi aquilo, mas o passado é irreversível.

- Não queria que soubesse.

- Todos cometem erros. - ela sorriu. - por que sonhei com aquilo?

- Não sei...Ana...vai... se... afastar de mim por causa do que fiz?

- Não.

Ele sorriu.

- Ana...

- Sim?

- Onde esteve nesses dois dias que não veio aqui?

- Com Nikolai. Encontrei com ele por acaso.

- "Ares tinha razão."

- Ele é apenas um amigo.

- Sim...

Ana continuava a encará-lo, Saga ficou incomodado, mas não desviou. A brasileira ajoelhou diante dele e o abraçou forte.

- Não vou deixar que ele te domine. - disse em seu ouvido. - eu prometo.

Saga a soltou, os olhos dela ganharam tonalidade em vermelho. Ana segurou o rosto entre suas mãos e o beijou, um beijo calmo, sem pressa. O geminiano ficou surpreso com a atitude, contudo deixou se levar, ao lado dela sentia-se reconfortado. A falta de ar separou-os, ele então notou que os olhos voltaram a ser castanhos.

- Vou deixá-la descansar. - ele levantou ajudando-a depois saiu.

No salão Atena o aguardava.

- Saga me faz um favor?

- Claro.

- Chame os outros e peçam que venham com as armaduras.

Saga descia as escadas da casa de Peixes.

- "Se antes era impossível ficarmos juntos, agora é por toda eternidade."

Kamus em sua casa estava perplexo. "Aquela garota uma deusa?"

Na quarta casa MM começa a entender do por que de ela saber sobre ele. Mú sentado na escadaria da casa de touro conversava com Deba.

- Quem diria que Ana é uma deusa.

- É... - murmurou Mú. - "agora entendo... o sentimento que tenho por ela é de cavaleiro para deusa."

Reuniram se em meia hora.

- Creio que já sabem da história. Aquele cosmo é da Ana, mas não sei qual deusa ela é e do motivo por estar aqui. Resolvi contar a verdade para ela, pois achei seguro. As coisas podem mudar de agora em diante e o santuário pode ou não estar ameaçado por isso quero que fiquem em alerta. Ana que estava atrás da pilastra ouvia tudo.

- Venha aqui Ana.

Timidamente parou ao lado de Atena. Olhou espantada para seus amigos vestidos com armaduras douradas.

- Como eu te disse. Esses são os cavaleiros de ouro.

Ana sentiu o olhar de todos. A olhavam de maneira esquisita como se ela fosse uma estranha. Ficou incomodada com isso. Por culpa dela os colocara em possível perigo e nem sabia o por que. Começou a sentir mal seu cosmo elevou.

-Ai... - ela colocou as mãos na cabeça sentindo uma forte dor. - minha cabeça dói.

- Ana. - Atena tentou se aproximar, mas foi parada pelo cosmo de Ana.

- Não se aproxime Atena. - estava de olhos fechados.

Os cavaleiros não sabiam o que fazer ficando bastante preocupados, logo ocorreu algo que os deixou perplexos: seus cosmos começaram a reagir com o de Ana assim como o cosmo de Atena.

- Mas o que...

- Nossos cosmos...

- Ai! - ela deu um grito, caindo de joelhos.

Abriu os olhos estes emitiram uma luz vermelha, seu cosmo expandiu. Antes que caísse desacordada Saga a segurou nos braços.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**LEMBRANÇA**------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Está certo. - disse conformado. Ela era uma pessoa difícil de persuadir. - "Igual à mãe". - pensou o homem de cabelos dourados e olhos da mesma cor.

- Quando parto?

- Quando quiser é melhor ir com essa diferença de anos assim não levantará suspeitas, mas deve prometer que não ficará no santuário de Atena, sabe dos riscos se os outros a descobrirem.

- Sei disso. Não se preocupe despertarei no momento certo e quando ele chegar aí sim irei para o santuário.

Caos a olhou por um momento, tinha certeza que ela faria isso, contudo sem sua memória dificilmente às coisas ocorreriam desta maneira. Era bem possível que ela despertasse estando no santuário e não fora dele. E se isso acontecesse talvez seu corpo mortal não agüentasse seu cosmo.

------------------------------------------------FIM DA LEMBRANÇA------------------------------------------------

Levando-a para o quarto ficou um pouco mais aliviado ao vê-la que estava dormindo. Deixando - a foi ao encontro dos outros.

- Esta dormindo. - suspirou Atena.

- O que foi isso? - indagou Afrodite.

- Por que ela ficou daquele jeito? Por que nossos cosmos reagiram com a dela?

- Eu não sei Miro... - disse Atena

Ana estava sonolenta, sentia como se um enorme peso estivesse sobre ela, começou a ver flashs em sua mente, mas não conseguia entende-los, a dor aos poucos foi passando e ela dormiu profundamente.

Saga voltou para a casa perturbado, mais uma vez ela desmaiara sem motivo aparente. Começou a temer por isso.

Era pouco mais de duas horas quando Ana acordou, seu corpo já não estava tão pesado e a cabeça não doía mais. Sentiu seu cosmo sem ainda entender o que isso significava, mas percebia que era muito grande, praticamente do tamanho de Atena. Lembrou-se das imagens.

- O que esta acontecendo comigo... O que são essas imagens? "O santuário pode estar ameaçado ou não" - lembrou das palavras de Atena. - desde o inicio devia ter parado de vir aqui... Estou pondo todos em risco, principalmente Saga...

Ela levantou e saiu do quarto, temia que Atena a percebesse já que podiam sentir um ao outro pelo cosmo.

- "Por favor, não me perceba."

Ela saiu indo parar no pátio da estátua. Sabia que se passasse pelo bosque chegaria a um penhasco, era arriscado, mas não tinha outra saída.

Passou pela estátua ganhando o bosque, alguns minutos mais tarde estava na beira do penhasco em baixo via a cidade. Ela preparava para segurar num galho para descer...

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? - disse uma voz fria.

Ela não quis virar.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Por quê?

- Por tudo, se antes julgava a minha presença inconveniente agora é ameaçadora. Vou voltar para o hotel e ficar lá até o dia da minha volta. - olhava para o penhasco.

- É isso que da em troca a preocupação de todos? Aldebaran, Miro, Atena, a minha...

- Você não entende! - ela virou vendo aqueles olhos verdes cravados nela, com total indiferença. - eu chego numa cidade conheço pessoas que tornam meus amigos e minha vida vira de ponta a cabeça! Tenho sonhos estranhos e sem saber o porquê ameaço a vida delas?

- Ana. - ele deu um passo compadecido.

- Não se aproxime, por favor... Há dois dias era uma turista numa cidade grega e agora sou... Nem sei quem ou que sou!

- Estamos aqui para ajudá-la.

- Não preciso. Por favor, deixe-me ir.

- Não. - deu mais um passo.

- Se chegar mais perto eu pulo.

Antes que terminasse a frase Saga estava abraçado a ela.

- Estou aqui... - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não quero que esteja... Somos de mundos diferentes esqueceu? - ela começou a chorar.

- Não esqueci... "Mas agora... somos mais ainda." Venha você precisa descansar.

Saga a levou, mas não para o templo e sim para uma casinha nos arredores do santuário.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Era onde Kanon e eu morávamos durante o nosso treinamento. Senta vou preparar um chá para você.

Ana reparava na casa, estava limpa, mas parecia que ninguém vivia ali há muitos anos.

Minutos mais tarde...

- Aqui esta.

- Obrigada. Disse que morava aqui antes de ir para o santuário?

- Sim, durante o treinamento para conseguir a armadura Kanon e eu vivíamos aqui. È perto do local onde treinávamos.

Ana bebeu o chá rapidamente, não poderia ficar ali.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Espere.

- Deixe-me ir, por favor.

- Não.

Saga a segurou pelo braço, fitando-se por alguns momentos.

- Sei que esta confusa, mas ir embora não vai ser a melhor opção.

- Não é a melhor, mas é a mais certa eu..

Saga nem esperou o resto da frase a beijou. Ana tentava se manter fria, mas os lábios dele eram capazes de acabar com qualquer frieza. O geminiano puxou-a mais para si aprofundando o beijo e ela deixou se levar. Carregou-a para o quarto, lá tirou sua roupa e a dela. Ficaram se olhando,Saga tirou uma mexa de cabelo que caia sobre o rosto dela. No instante seguinte a beijou com volúpia que foi crescendo cada vez mais. Ana correspondia a cada caricia, a cada toque. Saga se ajeitou entre suas coxas, inclinando-se para frente. Segurou-lhe as duas mãos, mantendo-as paralelas à cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Ele a queria imediatamente e num movimento rápido a penetrou O ritmo foi crescente, seus movimentos foram tornando-se mais rápidos. Saga gemeu alto e liberou um jato líquido no interior de seu corpo. Nesse momento, Ana não agüentou mais e um grito rouco escapou-lhe da garganta. Após um instante de imobilidade, Saga saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se a seu lado, fitando-a com um sorriso nos lábios. Palavras não eram mais necessárias.Passaram-se horas, o sol estava quase se pondo. Ana nos braços dele pensava no que fizera. Como ia voltar para o Brasil depois de tudo. Ela se soltou, Saga dormia profundamente. Ficou um longo tempo olhando-o.

- "Nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos...cavaleiro de Atena - ela derramou algumas lagrimas. - adeus." - pegou sua roupa e saiu.

Ana voltava a passos lentos, parando em frente à escadaria da casa de Mú, olhou para os templos que jaziam majestosos a sua frente. Começou a subir... E não encontrou ninguém.

Saga despertou olhando ao redor não viu Ana, procurou pela casa e não a encontrou.

- Ela se foi... Talvez seja melhor assim.

Vestindo suas roupas retornou para o santuário. Andava cabisbaixo.

- Saga. - chamou Aldebaran.

- Oi. - ele olhou - o que fazem aqui? O treino já acabou?

- Estávamos procurando pela Ana. - disse Aiolos.

- Ela sumiu. - Aldebaran estava bastante preocupado.

- E já tem um tempo. - confirmou Shura.

- Você a viu? - indagou Mú.

- Não... eu não a vi...

Ana saia da casa de peixes, tendo uma visão parou. Várias imagens vieram-lhe na mente: viu Saga tentando matar a Atena e a luta de Shura contra Aiolos, viu as perseguições que Aioria sofreu por ser irmão do suposto traidor, Mú recebendo sua armadura, MM voltando ao santuário mudado completamente pelo o que aconteceu, Afrodite lutando contra Shun, Kamus afundando o navio da mãe de seu pupilo, Kanon sendo preso no cabo Shunion, Dohko e Shion lutando um contra o outro, Aldebaran tentando impedir a entrada dos espectros, Miro lutando contra Kanon no templo de Atena e Shaka morrendo no jardins das arvores gêmeas.

- Que sonhos são esses?... "não são sonhos... são memórias!" - na sua mente apareceu uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos. - "está na hora de lembrar quem é você".

Ela continuou a andar, estava no meio da escada que ligava peixes ao templo. Sentindo uma energia maligna virou-se para ver... Apenas sentiu algo pontiagudo perfurando-a... As primeiras gotas de sangue manchavam o vestido branco que usava. Seu cosmo começou a ser liberado. Uma dor terrível privava-lhe os sentindo só dando tempo de sussurrar...

- Saga...

No templo.

- Ana!! - gritou Atena sentindo o cosmo da amiga.

- Ana! - gritou Saga.

- É o cosmo da Ana.

- Estou sentindo um cosmo perto dela.

Subiram as escadas na velocidade da luz ao chegarem...

- Ana... - Afrodite murmurou perplexo.

Os outros à medida que chegavam pararam estáticos, Saga passou a frente deles, seu coração parou ao vê-la.

Ana estava com uma lança atravessada fincada no chão seu cosmo queimava ao redor, mas não mostrava sinal de consciência.

- Ana... - Aldebaran deu um passo à frente.

- Ana! - gritou Atena ao vê-la. - Ana. - duas lágrimas rolaram pela face.

- Há quanto tempo cavaleiros de Atena.

Um cosmo grandioso começou a se espalhar pela área.

- Esse cosmo... - MM olhava ao redor.

Uma figura vestida com uma surplice apareceu ao lado de Ana.

- Rada...manthys?! - disseram todos surpresos.

- Vejo que o santuário continua desprotegido. - sorriu sarcástico.

- Você não estava morto? - perguntou Kanon incrédulo.

- Estava, mas graças a Hades voltei a vida.

- E o que quer com ela? - perguntou Mú.

- Digamos que preciso dela para realizar algumas coisas. - ele sorriu maldosamente e acariciou o rosto dela. - não se preocupem não vou matá-la, ainda.

Sem compaixão ele arrancou a lança, Ana deu um grito de dor antes de cair nos braços dele.

- Adeus.

Eles desapareceram.

- Desgraçado volte aqui! - gritou Aldebaran.

- Se ele fizer alguma coisa com ela... - Miro estava com os punhos cerrados.

- Venham ao templo. - gritou Atena. - rápido.

Eles caminharam visivelmente nervosos. Saga continuava parado, seu olhar era vago.

- Venha Saga. - disse o irmão puxando-o.

Ele andava alheio, a imagem de Ana com aquela lança atravessada era assustadora. No primeiro degrau viu a lança suja com o sangue dela. Ele abaixou, seus dedos tocaram timidamente naquele liquido vermelho que lhe era tão precioso. Só agora se dera conta o quanto Ana era importante para ele. Sentiu raiva, ódio de si mesmo, sem perceber seu cabelo mudou de cor passando para cinza seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Kanon que olhara para trás estremeceu ao ver seu irmão.

- " Ares... ?" Saga. - chamou-o.

Ao ouvir a voz do irmão Saga voltou ao normal.

Estavam reunidos no templo. Atena andava de um lado para o outro. Tinha um mau pressentimento a cerca da vida de Ana e isso a preocupava.

- Atena... - chamou Shion vendo-a distante.

- Eu não sei. Eu não sei de nada! - gritou transtornada. - sou a deusa Atena, mas eu não sei o que esta acontecendo.

- Acalme-se Atena. - disse Shion, jamais a vira tão nervosa.

- Os fatos devem estar interligados. Ana ser uma deusa e Radamanthys ter aparecido. - disse Shaka.

- Como ele entrou aqui? - indagou Aioria

- Estávamos procurando pela Ana. - respondeu Shura.

- Mas poderíamos ter sentindo o cosmo dele.

- Isso é estranho.

Não muito longe dali mais precisamente antigo templo de Poseidon, cabo shunion...

- Então essa é a garota.

- Sim Aiacos. - Radamanthys a colocou sobre um altar. - foi mais fácil que pensei. Como ela pode ser descuidada e eles tão idiotas a ponto de não perceberem quem ela é e a deixarem neste estado mortal sozinha.

- Ela recuperou a memória?

- Creio que não foi só seu cosmo que despertou.

- Não é perigoso ficarmos aqui? Tão perto do santuário?

- Não. Nossos cosmos estão ocultos graças ao imperador, alem do mais ele quer começar a dominar o mundo pelo santuário. Quando eles saírem para procurá-la voltaremos para lá e iniciaremos a troca.

- Aqui esta. - disse um terceiro homem entrando.

- Muito bem Minos. O pentagrama. É com isso que Hades voltara.

Radamanthys segurou o objeto e com a outra mão pegou o sangue que saia do ferimento passando-o no pentagrama.

- E o ferimento?

- Ela não vai morrer antes dos nossos objetivos.

Pegando o pentagrama colocou-o no pescoço de Ana que liberou ainda mais seu cosmo.

- Pronto. Agora é questão de tempo.

Ana estava no estado de semi-consciência, escutava a conversa dos três, mas não conseguia entender as palavras, sentia uma dor terrível.

- "Saga."

Saga não escutava nada da conversa. Culpava-se pelo o que tinha acontecido se tivesse trago-a para o santuário ou se não tivesse dormido certamente ela estaria bem.

- "Tudo culpa minha! - seus punhos estavam cerrados. - Radamanthys se fizer algo a ela..." - seu cosmo elevava-se perigosamente. - _" por que não aceita e se torne um deus_?" - a voz era de Ares. - "_sendo um deus poderia facilmente derrotar os servos de Hades e salvar sua preciosa Ana"- _o geminiano estava confuso. - "talvez seja a única maneira de salva-la..." - pensou.

Já não era o cosmo pacifico de costume e sim agressivo e carregado de ódio. Seus companheiros o olharam preocupado, jamais viram Saga desse jeito e não sabiam do que ele era capaz para piorar seu cabelo foi ficando acinzentado e os olhos vermelhos.

Eles trocaram olhares. Kanon temeu pelo irmão.

- "Saga..."

- Ana? - ele custava a voz dela. - onde você esta?

- "Me ajude... por favor..."

- Ana, onde você esta? - ficou desesperado ao ouvi-la chorar. - me fala qual lugar.

Atena e os outros ficaram apreensivos.

- " Dói muito..."

- Eu vou te buscar, mas precisa me dizer onde esta. - já não ouvia mais a voz dela. - Ana! Ana!

- O que foi Saga? - perguntou Kanon olhando para o irmão.

- Era a Ana. - seu cabelo e olhos voltaram ao normal.

- Ela disse onde estava?

- Não...

- Talvez ela esteja naquele castelo. - disse Afrodite.

- O antigo castelo de Hades.

Saga já estava na porta.

- Espere. - disse Atena. - não vai sozinho. Shaka, Kamus, Dohko, Mú vão com você.

Depois que saíram Atena suspirou preocupada. Alem do desaparecimento de Ana ainda tinha Saga. Achava que Ares estava preso para sempre, mas parecia que não era bem assim. Se o deus da guerra voltasse e naquele momento teriam sérios problemas.

- Atena... Ares não esta...

- Não sei Aiolos. Espero que nada aconteça.

No templo...

- Radamanthys.

- Sim.

- Metade dos cavaleiros de ouro saíram.

- Perfeito. Com o cosmo dela estaremos em vantagem. Vamos. - Não se importando com o estado dela, Radamanthys a carregou de qualquer jeito.

Saga derrubou a porta do castelo que estava em ruínas. Entrando não sentiram presença de ninguém.

- Não devem estar aqui. - disse Mú.

- Droga! - gritou Saga. - Radamanthys...

- Acalme-se Saga. - disse Kamus.

- Cala a boca!

O cavaleiro de gêmeos partiu para cima de Kamus segurando-o pela gola.

- Não se meta.

- Acha que é o único que esta preocupado com ela?

O fitaram com surpresa. Kamus nunca demonstrava preocupação quanto mais que tratava Ana com total indiferença.

- Todos nós estamos. Até eu. Então controle-se.

Saga o soltou. Kamus estava certo.

- Desculpe.

- É melhor voltarmos para santuário.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Já deu para notar quem a Ana é... continua..._


	8. Chapter 8:A verdadeira batalha

_Reviews do capitulo anterior_

**Flor de Gelo** - É... o Saga esta a beira de sucumbir e Ares sabe disso...

**Danda** - e por causa disso Danda, acho que seu pedido será atendido... HIHIHEHEHAHAHA

---------------------------------xx-----------------------------------------

**N/a: Como é minha primeira fic que tem combate, não esperem uma luta espetacular, sou péssima para descrever esse tipo de cena TT, então conto com a imaginação de vocês e com a opinião. Mandem criticas, sugestões, pontos que ficaram péssimos essas coisas.**

**Capitulo 7: A verdadeira batalha **

Atena estava sentada em seu trono pensativa, teve sua atenção chamada por Kanon.

- Atena.

- Sim.

- Podemos conversar?

- Vamos ao escritório.

Kanon esperou ela acomodar-se para dar inicio.

- Atena o assunto é sobre Ares.

- Ares? - indagou preocupada.

- De seis meses para cá, Saga anda tendo sonhos com ele. Nesses sonhos ele sempre tenta persuadir meu irmão a aliar-se a ele. Saga tem resistido, mas não sei até quando irá agüentar.

Atena não disse nada, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Há uma semana esses sonhos têm se tornando constantes e piores. Numa noite dessas acordei com o grito de Saga chamando por Ares. Fui até o quarto e ele me contou.

- O que?

- Ares disse que ele matará Shion, depois eu, os cavaleiros de ouro, você e a Ana.

- Como...?

- Sei que parece absurdo, mas... isso é bem capaz de acontecer.

- Saga não faria isso.

- Faria. - Kanon deu uma pausa. - meu irmão é forte, contudo psicologicamente... ele ainda não se perdoou pelo o que aconteceu, Ares sabe disso e vai usar contra ele. Quanto mais agora que Ana foi pega por Radamanthys.

- Por um instante ele...

- Na escadaria quando ele viu o sangue dela também se transformou.

- Está saindo dos limites.

- Sim. Ou Ares consegue o que quer ou ele vai enlouquecer Saga.

- Eu não entendo... matar a nós vai beneficia-lo, mas a Ana? Ela não é uma ameaça a ele.

- Tudo pode estar relacionado: ela ser uma deusa, Ares e Radamanthys.

- Sim. Por enquanto vamos torcer que eles a encontrem, depois pensaremos em como vamos ajudar Saga.

A conversa foi interrompida por três cosmos que estavam na porta do templo.

- Esses cosmos...

Os dois saíram correndo. No salão os demais dourados tomaram posição.

- O que está havendo? - Atena entrava com Kanon.

- Três presenças estão na porta do templo. - respondeu Shion passando a frente de todos.

- Esse cosmo... - MM cerrou os pulsos. - Radamanthys.

A porta dourada abriu de maneira brusca, três figuras apareceram, seus rostos estavam encobertos pela sombra, mas todos sabiam perfeitamente quem eram.

- Como vai Atena? - disse um deles.

Os dourados puseram-se ao redor da deusa. As três figuras caminharam até o salão. Os cavaleiros ficaram surpresos, os cosmos deles estavam bem mais fortes do que a ultima vez.

- Radamanthys... - MM elevou seu cosmo.

- Continua o sujeito patético de sempre.

- Ora... - estava prestes a avançar, mas parou. - A-na...?

- Ana! - exclamaram os outros.

Radamanthys trazia Ana nos braços, ela estava desacordada e com um ferimento na barriga.

- Maldito o que fez a ela? - Aldebaran deu um passo.

- Nada... - sorriu irônico.

- Patife!

Aioria e MM partiram para cima dele, mas foram paralisados.

- Como...

- Não consigo me mexer.

- Não vão atrapalhar. - disse Aiacos que com um movimento de mãos, jogou Aioria e MM contra a parede. - vocês também fiquem quietos.

Usando a mesma tática, lançou Aldebaran, Aiolos, Kanon, Shura, Miro e Afrodite no mesmo lugar.

- Fique atrás de mim. - Shion passou a frente de Atena.

- Ridículo. - Minos deu um passo. - Marionete Cósmica.

Elevando só um pouco de seu cosmo, Shion foi envolvido por vários fios.

- Mestre!

- Shion.

O mestre contorcia conforme as ordens de Minos.

- Posso acabar com você agora, mas tenho assuntos mais importantes.

Minos puxou os fios e lançou Shion de encontro aos outros.

- Shion! - gritou a deusa.

- Deveria se preocupar com você. - Aiacos de Garuda aproximou.

Atena olhou para o lado, o báculo estava encostado na parede.

- Ela não é nosso alvo. - disse Radamanthys.

- Tem razão. - sorriu Minos- fique ao lado de seus protetores.

Ele jogou Atena, que foi pega por Aiolos.

- Agora fiquem quietos e assistam a ascensão de Hades.

- O que?! - exclamaram todos.

O sol escondia atrás do horizonte quando chegaram a porta da primeira casa. Estranharam o silêncio e o sumiço repentino dos cosmos de todos. Subiram. Pararam em frente à porta do templo, Mú tomando a frente abriu- a. Estava muito silencioso nem parecendo que Radamanthys aparecera a poucas horas.

- "Esta muito estranho." - pensou Shaka.

Os cinco entraram.

- Hon!

Shaka criou uma barreira, um poderoso ataque chocou-se contra ela.

- Foi por pouco. - suspirou Mú.

Saga olhou para a direção do ataque, ele vinha do salão do mestre, seu rosto iluminou ao sentir o cosmo de certa pessoa.

- Ana...

Ele correu ate ela porem parou quando recebeu um ataque.

- Saga você esta bem?

Ele olhou para o lado.

- Kanon?! O que esta havendo?

- Saga. - chamou Dohko.

Os outros aproximaram.

- O que estão fazendo aí? - perguntou Dohko.

- Tenham cuidado.

- Atena?! - exclamaram os cinco.

Num canto estavam os demais dourados e Atena. Estavam presos numa espécie de barreira.

- Ficaram surpresos por verem seus amigos e sua deusa presos?

Diante deles apareceram os três juizes do submundo.

- Radamanthys.

- Minos.

- Aiacos. - disse Shaka bastante preocupado. - qual o motivo dos três juizes estarem aqui?

- O motivo é esse. - sorriu Minos.

Os três deram espaço. Ana estava acorrentada à parede, seu cosmo queimava ao seu redor, mas seus olhos eram opacos. O ferimento da lança não tinha fechado, fazendo com que ela perdesse sangue. Ela usava o pentagrama.

- "O pentagrama." - pensou Shaka.

- Ana! - gritou Saga.

- Não adianta, ela não escuta e nem vê. - sorriu Aiacos.

- Então esse é o nome mortal dela. - disse Minos. - Ana.

Eles os olharam intrigados.

- Acham que nós não sabíamos que ela é uma deusa? - Radamanthys sorriu sarcástico.

- O que querem com ela? - indagou Atena visivelmente preocupada, parecia que eles sabiam quem Ana era realmente e isso não era bom sinal.

- Simples Atena, reviver Hades.

- O que?! - exclamaram pasmos.

- Mas isso é impossível. - disse Afrodite.

- É possível sim. - sorriu Minos.

- Se usarmos um deus com igual poder... Hades pensou que seus planos tinham sido frustrados, então iria usar Atena, mas descobriu que uma outra deusa com poderes magníficos caminhava entre os mortais. - disse Radamanthys.

- Vamos usar o cosmo da deusa Niké, a deusa da vitória, para isso. - completou Aiacos.

- A protetora de Atena?! - indagou Shura. - mas é um objeto.

- Desde tempos mais remotos, Niké tem sido a protetora de Atena e seus cavaleiros, para isso assumia a forma de algum objeto, no caso o báculo, mas nessa Era ela assumiu a forma humana junto com a do objeto.

- O que?!

- Não sabemos do porque de não ter nascido no mesmo tempo e no mesmo lugar que a deusa Atena. - disse Aiacos. - quando Hades soube que ela tinha nascido viu uma oportunidade perfeita. Levamos algum tempo para descobrir seu paradeiro, mas tivemos a sorte de ela vir para a Grécia.

Os cavaleiros e Atena os olhavam incrédulos aquilo não passava de mais um delírio de Hades.

- Ainda não acreditam não é? - indagou Minos diante dos olhares desacreditados.

Ele caminhou ate o outro lado da sala, o báculo de Atena estava encostado na parede. Minos aproximou e simplesmente o jogou no chão. Nessa hora escutaram um grito. Todos os olhares dirigiram-se para onde ouviram o grito: era Ana. Ficaram estarrecidos.

- Então Ana é a deusa da vitória. - disse Shaka, sentindo-se um tolo por não ter descoberto.

- Sim. Usaremos o cosmo dela para trazer Hades à vida.

Shaka agora compreendia, de onde vinha o cosmo dela e como sabia tanto sobre sua vida. Saga a olhava surpreso. Era a deusa Niké e ela presenciou tudo o que ele tinha feito.

- "Por isso gostei dela assim que a vi." - pensou Atena.

- Não conseguiríamos invadir o santuário se não fosse a 'ajuda' dela.

- Como assim Minos?

- Com o poder de Hades sumimos com os nossos cosmos, mas não conseguiríamos lutar contra Atena. Usamos um lacre criado pelo imperador e um pouco do cosmo de Niké para criar uma barreira onde pudéssemos manter Atena presa ate absorvermos toda a energia de Niké. Tudo foi facilitado ao vermos que metade dos cavaleiros tinha saído.

- Miseráveis! - gritou Aiolos.

- Espero que não interfiram.

- E o que pensa. - Saga elevou seu cosmo. - explosão galáctica.

O golpe foi em direção a Radamanthys. Ele foi acertado, mas levantou sem nenhum arranhão.

- Como... - murmurou Aioria.

- Não é possível... - Saga estava surpreso.

- Se eu fosse você tomaria mais cuidado ou Niké poderá não agüentar.

Eles olharam para Ana, um filete de sangue saiu da sua boca.

- Esqueci de avisar, que devido ao pentagrama no pescoço dela qualquer golpe dirigido a nós quem sofrera as conseqüências será ela. Então... cuidado cavaleiro de gêmeos.

Os três juizes tomaram posição.

Dohko parou ao lado de Kamus. Shaka de Mú.

- Radamanthys é meu. - Saga deu um passo.

Os dois começaram a elevar seus cosmos. Saga partiu para cima do juiz que defendia todos os ataques. Os outros quatro faziam o mesmo.

- É esse todo o seu poder? - incitou Radamanthys.

- Miserável. - Saga preparava para desferir um golpe.

- Cuidado com a Niké. - sorriu.

O geminiano distraiu, aproveitando Radamanthys o atacou.

Ele foi jogado contra uma coluna.

- Seus cavaleiros continuam patéticos, Atena. Foi sorte terem nos derrotado.

Sem poder atacar Mú, Kamus, Dohko, Shaka e Saga recebiam todos os ataques.

- Como podem estar tão fortes. - disse Miro temendo pela vida dos amigos. - já Saga e os outros... os cosmos deles estão enfraquecendo.

- Não é só os deles... - Atena olhou para Ana. - o da Ana também... e apesar de ser uma deusa seu corpo é mortal e esta bastante ferido.

Mú batera violentamente contra uma parede, seguido por Saga, Dohko, Shaka e Kamus.

- "Eles não vão agüentar"... - Atena fitou Ana. - "Ana. Ana acorde."

Ela não ouvia várias lembranças apareciam, mas não eram nítidas e sem conexão.

-------------------------------------------------LEMBRANÇA---------------------------------------------------

- Espero que sim Niké. - disse Caos. - se não despertar no momento certo tudo será em vão. Hades e Ares...

- Tenho consciência disso.

-------------------------------------------------FIM DA LEMBRANÇA-------------------------------------------

Os olhos dela voltaram ao normal. Estava muito fraca e sentia muitas dores.

- " Niké."

- "Atena?" - ela olhou para deusa.

- "Precisa lutar. Desperte seu cosmo. Sabe o que vai acontecer se Hades voltar à vida".

- "Eu sei... É por isso que estou aqui... para impedir".

Saga e os outros estavam no chão, Atena e o restante impedidos de se mexerem não podiam fazer nada. Foi então que sentiram o cosmo de Niké aumentar. Radamanthys olhou para trás.

- Ainda esta viva?

- Radamanthys de Wyvern.

- Fico lisonjeado que me conheça. - sorriu.

- Diga a Hades que ele nunca conseguirá voltar.

- Será? O pentagrama já esta quase vermelho, o suficiente para o imperador vir a vida. - disse Radamanthys. - seu cosmo agora pertence a ele.

Minos foi até ela.

- Não precisamos mais de você. - disse arrancando o objeto e voltando para perto de Wyvern.

- Prepare-se para seu fim. - disse Aiacos.

Saga tentava ficar de pé. Os três juizes elevaram seus cosmos de uma forma perigosa.

- Greatest Caution! - gritou Wyvern.

- Marionete Cósmica! - gritou Minos.

- Ilusão Galáctica! - gritou Aiacos.

- Não! - gritou Atena.

- Ana!

- Ana!

Os ataques combinaram formando uma grande bola de energia que foi em direção a Ana que estava impossibilitada de mexer. Temeram o pior. Uma cortina de luz encobriu o lugar que ela estava.

- Como se sente Atena sem a Niké? - sorriu Radamanthys.

- "Ana..." eu vou matar vocês. - Saga estava com os punhos cerrados.

A luz aos poucos foi dissipando revelando o local: toda a parede tinha virado pó restando porem uma pequena área. Ana estava sentada no chão, bastante ferida, mas viva.

- Continua viva? - Minos estava surpreso.

- Vou cuidar disso. - Aiacos tomou posição.

- Não se atreva. - Saga estava de pé. - não encoste nela.

- Vai me impedir?

- Vou. - ele começou a elevar seu cosmo que tomou forma gigantesca, seus olhos foram avermelhando.

Ana ao sentir o cosmo de Saga o olhou, aquilo não podia acontecer, se Ares conseguisse controlá-lo tudo estaria perdido.

- "Saga não..." - murmurou Ana.

- Esta na hora de ir para Hades. - Aiacos virou para Saga tomando posição.

- Não! - gritou Ana. - não toquem nele.

Escutando a voz dela Saga foi voltando ao normal.

- Parece que a Niké simpatiza com você. - e virando para ela. - não se preocupe, vocês vão se ver no inferno.

Os três combinaram seus ataques novamente mirando no geminiano.

- Saga! - gritou Ana

- Saga! - gritou Atena.

- Não! - Ana tentava se levantar.

O ataque foi certeiro, parecia que Saga não tinha suportado, mas... Shaka na frente do geminiano havia criado uma barreira protegendo a ele e aos outros. O viriginiano desfez a barreira, mas caiu de joelhos.

- Shaka.

- Estou bem, não foi nada. - disse, todavia sentia um pouco de dor.

- Melhoram um pouco, mas não o suficiente.

Radamanthys avançou, mas parou a sentir um cosmo poderoso atrás dele.

- Não pode ser...

- Nem um passo Radamanthys.

- Niké?

- Ana... - murmurou Afrodite.

- Ana... ? - sussurrou Saga.

Ana estava de pé. Respirava ofegante e bastante ferida.

- Hades não vai voltar.

- E vai impedir nessas condições? - sorriu Aiacos.

Ela não respondeu, estava fraca demais e com isso caiu de joelhos.

- Viu nem consegue ficar de pé. Seus ferimentos não param de sangrar, mas antes que morra matarei sua protegida.

Minos voltou para Atena. Tentou dar um passo, mas estava paralisado e não só ele. Aiacos e Radamanthys também estavam.

- Já disse. - à medida que levantava seu cosmo ascendia. - não vou deixar que Hades volte, por isso nasci.

- É o que veremos. - Aiacos conseguiu se mexer tomando posição. - você irá para o Meikai primeiro. Ilusão Galáctica!

- Morra Niké. Greatest Caution!

- Marionete Cósmica!

Como da primeira vez os golpes combinaram.

- Ana!!! - gritou Saga.

- Não Saga. - Mú o segurou.

O golpe chocou contra ela. Uma torre de luz subiu ate os céus abrindo um buraco no teto.

- Ana! - gritou Kamus.

Os três juizes sorriram. Aos poucos a luz foi dissipando... Ana estava caída.

- Ana... - Saga caiu de joelhos, ficando de quatro - Ana... " _ainda tem tempo_." - uma voz ecoou pela cabeça dele. - "Ares?" " _Vingue-se deles por ter matado a sua preciosa, te dou o poder para isso... subjugue todos os que foram contra você. Mate os servos de Hades."_ - Saga olhou para o corpo de Ana. - "Miseráveis."

O cosmo dele começou a elevar, os cabelos ficaram acinzentados e os olhos ganharam coloração avermelhada. Um sorriso cínico brotou de seus lábios acompanhado por um olhar diabólico.

Os dourados olharam para ele incrédulos. Mú estava aproximando, mas Shaka o impediu.

- " Saga..." - pensou Kanon.

- Parece que finalmente a titã asquerosa morreu. - sua voz saiu um pouco diferente.

- Saga? - indagou a deusa.

O geminiano levantou.

- Parabéns servos de Hades, fizeram um bom serviço.

Os três o fitaram intrigados.

- Deixe-me apresentar. Sou Ares, deus da guerra e utilizo esse corpo nesta Era.

- Ares? - indagaram os três.

- Não imaginava que Hades ainda queria a Terra.

- Ares, deixe Saga em paz! - gritou Atena.

O deus a olhou, com um sorriso irônico caminhou até ela.

- Não está em condição de ordenar nada, querida Atena.

- Ares, seu maldito. - Kanon o olhava com ódio.

- Ora se não é o dragão marinho, há quanto tempo.

- O que fez ao meu irmão?

- Saga a essas horas não passa de uma alma morta. - sorriu.

- Como... ?

- Sempre desejou o poder para dominar o mundo a única coisa que fez foi assumir isso. Saga sempre foi maligno, era a natureza dele. Não imagina como seu irmão é perverso.

Ares desviou o olhar deparando com Shion e Aiolos.

- Grande mestre Shion.

- Ares...

- A julgar pelos ferimentos sua força caiu pela metade. Como foi a sensação de ficar morto por treze anos?

- Seu desgraçado, jamais vou perdoa-lo pelo que fez. - disse Aiolos.

- Eu não preciso do seu perdão. Alias não preciso do perdão de ninguém. - ele olhou para as mãos dele. - Parece que a guerra contra Hades tornou Saga mais forte. Sinto um grande poder vindo dele.

- O que pretende?

- Não é obvio Atena? Governar o mundo.

De repente começaram a sentir um outro cosmo.

- _Ares..._

Diante dos três juizes surgiu uma sombra.

- Ha-des...?! - exclamaram os três juizes ajoelhando.

- Hades?! - exclamou Atena perplexa.

- Como vai titio? - Ares voltou-se para ele. - vejo que não está em sua melhor forma. - sorriu irônico. - o estrago foi grande.

- _Pare de ironias. Vim até aqui para fazer-lhe uma proposta._

- Proposta?

- _Dividir a Terra, o mar e submundo entre nós_.

- O que? - indagaram pasmos os dourados e Atena.

- Dividir?

- _Sim. Seremos os governadores absolutos. Com o seu poder e o meu ninguém ficará contra nós_.

Atena os olhava estarrecida, tudo aquilo era loucura e tinha que impedi-los, se o mundo caísse nas mãos deles seria um caos. Fitou Niké, seu cosmo estava fraco, mas ainda estava viva. Olhou para os cavaleiros que estavam fora da barreira. Shaka ainda estava ajoelhado, amparado por Mú. Os cosmos de Kamus e Dohko haviam enfraquecido um pouco, mas não eram fortes o bastante para enfrentarem Hades, Ares e os três juizes. Os demais estavam presos na barreira.

- " Tenho que fazer alguma coisa."

Atena tomou a frente, estava prestes a ascender seu cosmo quando...

- Minha resposta é não. - disse Ares cruzando os braços e indo para onde Hades estava.

- _Como...?_

- Não vou dividir nada.

Ana abriu os olhos, olhando para frente ficou apavorada. Hades e Ares juntos. Tudo o que jurou não deixar acontecer estava bem na sua frente.

- " Não é possível... os dois..." - escorando no que restou de uma pilastra levantou.

- _Ares..._

- Não vou me aliar a um fracassado como você. Perdeu de um simples cavaleiro de bronze e nem teve a capacidade de renascer.

- Modere suas palavras, Ares. - disse Aiacos. - temos o pentagrama com o cosmo de Niké.

- Correção, tem o pentagrama com o mínimo do cosmo dela. Não será suficiente para voltar a vida Hades.

- Hades. - disse Niké.

Todos olharam para a direção da voz.

- Ana. - sorriu Atena.

- Niké? Ainda esta viva? - Radamanthys recuou um passo.

- Não aprende que seu lugar não é aqui.

- _Sua titã, cale-se! - _e voltando a atenção para Ares_. - porque não se alia a mim? É questão de tempo e terei todo o cosmo dela e você poderá matar Atena._

- Hades... você parece não entender. Agora que estou de volta, quero o mundo só para mim. Niké e Atena em questão de minutos estarão mortas. Sua ajuda não me interessa.

- _Ora seu... Radamanthys._

- Será um prazer meu senhor.

Radamanthys deu um passo seguido por Aiacos e Minos.

- Vamos mandá-lo para o Tártaro.

- Será?

Ares elevou seu cosmo, era um cosmo mais poderoso que o de Saga. Ele ergueu as mãos concentrando sua energia.

- Explosão Galáctica!

- O que?

- _Pare Ares_.

- Não!!! - não percebendo Minos derrubou o pentagrama no chão.

Os três juizes mais a sombra de Hades não tiveram chance, foram acertados em cheio desaparecendo em seguida. Com o impacto da explosão parte do templo cedeu, a destruição era assustadora. Não havia nem rastro deles.

- HIHIHEHEHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Ana olhava incrédula, Ares tinha eliminado completamente Hades.

- Já me livrei deles, agora... Niké.

- Não se atreva Ares. - Kamus e Dohko tomaram posição.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Não podem me derrotar. - abrindo a mão formou uma bola de energia. - digam adeus. - lançou.

Mú tentou proteger a si e aos outros porem não conseguiu, foram atingidos, batendo de maneira forte contra as pilastras restantes do templo. Como estava na frente, Mú se feriu mais.

- Mú! - gritou Afrodite.

- Seu miserável. - Shura cerrou a mão.

-Ninguém pode me derrotar. HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! - voltou a atenção para Ana. - será a próxima.

Ana firmava na pilastra, seu corpo todo doía. Ares esticou a mão em sua direção e começou a disparar várias bolas de energias.

- Ana!

- Ana!

Não conseguindo se esquivar recebeu todos os ataques.

- Como se sente Atena, vendo sua protegida sofrer uma derrota tão humilhante?

Ana olhou para Ares. Reunindo forças que nem sabia que tinha, deu um passo, outro e mais outro.

- Ares... - respirava com dificuldade, o ombro esquerdo estava bastante machucado e sangrava muito, em seu rosto sangue misturado a poeira, os cabelos soltos desalinhados.

- É mais resistente que eu pensava. _**(n/a: Cenas de violência)**_

Ares avançou sobre ela e deu lhe um soco no estomago. Ana gritou de dor pois fora no local do ferimento da lança. Ares deu mais um lançando-a contra uma parede, batendo violentamente nela. Antes que escorregasse Ares aproximou executando uma serie de socos.

- Ares pare! - gritou Aioria.

- Ares eu te mato. - MM dava socos na barreira.

- Ana... - Atena temia o pior.

- Saga! - gritou Kanon. - seu idiota vai matá-la!

- Saga... - murmurou Mú tentando se levantar.

A cada expressão dela e grito de dor, Ares sorria. Para arrematar deu lhe um ultimo soco, não agüentando Ana cuspiu sangue que o atingiu no rosto.

- Sua... - elevou o punho contra ela.

Ares continuou com o punho erguido, mas desistiu de acerta-la. Ele a soltou. Ana escorregou até o chão fechando os olhos.

- Ana... - Miro deu um soco na barreira. - Ares seu desgraçado jamais vou perdoá-lo.

- Perdoar? - ele riu, indo em direção a eles.

- Como pode?

- Simples, - ele parou diante de Atena. - quem atravessar meu caminho terá esse destino - riu.

- Saga você...

Kanon não terminou a frase, olhou estático para Ares. Seus olhos não estavam mais vermelhos e sim verdes. Duas lágrimas rolaram pela face dele.

- Saga você...

Atena o impediu de continuar a frase. Também havia notado e conclui que era um bom sinal. Ainda podia ter esperanças.

- Ainda esta aí. - disse Ares limpando as lágrimas, os olhos voltaram a ficar vermelhos.

Atena estreitou o olhar, pensou que Ares não tinha percebido.

- Realmente é persistente, mas darei um jeito nisso. Vou acabar com o resquício de alma que tem. Te darei esse presente.

- O que vai fazer Ares? - Atena ficou alarmada.

O deus caminhou até onde estava Ana. Viu que ainda estava viva, sorrindo a pegou pelo pescoço e a ergueu.

- Saga pare! - gritou Dohko.

- Vou deixar que morra vendo o rosto dele.

Saga voltou ao normal. Ana fitou seus olhos verdes, via maldade pura, mas também o verdadeiro ser de Saga.

- Saga... - murmurou com dificuldade.

- Ele não existe mais.

- Não... cometa o mesmo... erro...

O geminiano abrandou a força que segurava seu olhar já não era tão maldoso.

- Não diga asneira, não será um erro e sim um acerto. Quando você morrer, tudo será meu. - apertou mais.

- Saga... - as primeiras lágrimas brotaram. - Saga... ah...

- Ana... ? - as lágrimas dela caíram em suas mãos.

Saga apertou com mais força, Ana sentia falta de ar, tentou se rebater, mas não conseguia.

- Saga! - gritou Kanon desesperado. - Saga! Pare!

O geminiano escutava o grito não só do irmão como de todos os presentes, apertava e afrouxava, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos num misto de dor e satisfação.

A cada segundo Ana sentia suas forças esvaírem e não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Saga... - ela o olhou, não queria acreditar que o havia perdido para Ares. - Saga...

- Morra Niké.

Ele apertou mais...

Ana aos poucos foi fechando os olhos, seu corpo afrouxou. No salão o silencio imperava, ninguém disse nada numa mistura de perplexidade e revolta.

- "Saga... o que você fez..." - Kanon não acreditava.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Saga irreconhecível... dêem suas opiniões sobre a batalha, não foi o primor que eu queria, mas... um dia eu chego lá.**_

_**Só um comunicado, cadê as pessoas que gostam de fic de fichas? Preciso de mais algumas fichas ou alguns douradinhos vão ficar sem namoradas.**_

_**Bjos e até**_


	9. Chapter 9:A verdadeira batalha I

_Reviews do capitulo anterior_

**Nikke e Danda ****- Hades é esperto não ia perder essa oportunidade, mas Ares o colocou no lugar dele! Quanto a Ana... sei não... ela não está muito boa... poderá não aguentar. Outra: O Nikos está de volta!**

**Capitulo: 8 A verdadeira batalha I **

- Ana! - gritou Atena.

- Saga seu desgraçado! - o cosmo de MM elevou, assim como o de Aldebaran e Shura.

O geminiano ainda a segurava, olhando-a perturbado.

- Ana... - sussurrou.

Novo silêncio, que foi quebrado dessa vez por som de choro, um choro alto e compulsivo.

Era Saga, os dourados olharam sem entender. O geminiano aos poucos foi soltando-a, Ana caiu inerte no chão.

- Ana... - caiu de joelhos ao lado dela. - Ana... o que eu fiz... - fitava as mãos com sangue.

- Ana... - Atena foi ao chão sendo amparada por Aiolos.

- Saga... - Shaka o olhava chocado. - " como pode...?"

- " _Não falei? - _sorriu Ares_. - " não disse que ia mata-la? No fim seu desejo de poder prevaleceu e eu venci." - _o geminiano olhava estático para ela - " eu... eu..."

Os cabelos tornaram a ficar cinza, os olhos vermelhos pareciam mais perversos. Uma forte cosmo energia começou a emanar de Saga.

- Finalmente! - ele levantou. - finalmente se entregou a mim e meu cosmo se tornou completo. Finalmente!

O cosmo dele tomou proporções nunca vistas, um cosmo agressivo e carregado de crueldade.

- Atena... - murmurou Shion temendo o pior.

- Ares despertou completamente e Saga...

- O que tem meu irmão? - Kanon estava com os olhos cheio d'água.

- Saga não existe mais, a mente de Ares o dominou por completo.

- Hades... Niké... quem será o próximo? - olhou para a barreira. - antes preciso libertá-los. - Ares pegou o pentagrama que estava perto dele. - isso os mantinha presos. - apertando-o despedaçou, a barreira se desfez.

- A barreira?

- Estamos livres.

- Ares! - Kanon partiu para cima dele.

O dragão marinho tentava acerta-lo, mas ele desviava com destreza.

- Essas lágrimas são por causa de Saga? - o deus deu um soco nele. Kanon arrastou, mas continuou de pé. - ou pela Ana?

- Vou acabar com você!

- Tente. - disse desafiando.

Kanon ascendeu seu cosmo.

- Pare Kanon! - gritou Miro. - está sem armadura.

- Desapareça Ares. Triangulo dourado!

O golpe partiu em direção a Ares que apenas com o cosmo o desviou.

- Sempre foi mais fraco que Saga. - sorriu. - uma família de perdedores, mas você consegue ser pior.

O geminiano cerrou o punho.

- Um fracassado.

- Ares. - Atena deu um passo.

- Todos vocês são uns perdedores.

- Cala a boca! - gritou Aioria.

- Kanon vou te contar uma coisa. - disse desdenhoso. - Saga sempre o achou um derrotado, tolerava você porque tinha pena.

- Mentira!

- Sempre foi um empecilho para nós dois. Esta na hora de sumir desse mundo irmãozinho.

Ares elevou seu cosmo.

- Morra Kanon e leve seu fracasso para Hades. Explosão Galáctica!

O deus lançou-o que foi direto para Kanon.

- Kanon!

- Kanon!

Ele tentou se defender porem foi em vão, Kanon foi lançado batendo contra a parede. Foi escorregando até cair perto de Ana.

- Saga... - foi a ultima coisa que disse.

- Não... - murmurou Atena.

Os dourados ficaram estarrecidos.

- Saga seu monstro, matou seu irmão. - Afrodite estava pasmo.

- Não era meu irmão e sim um estorvo. Quem será o próximo? Que tal...

Ele virou para Aioria e o derrubou.

- Vamos aumentar a brincadeira... Satã imperial.

Ares disparou contra MM e Aldebaran. Os dois ficaram imóveis, seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos.

- Aldebaran.

- Não se aproxime Aiolos. - disse Mú.

Era tarde, o taurino sobre o poder do Satã começou a atacar Aiolos. MM olhou para Shura e do nada avançou sobre ele.

- Amigos contra amigos. Não acha divertido Atena? Aldebaran e MM só vão parar ao matar Aiolos e Shura ou se morrerem antes.

Os dourados restantes circundaram a deusa. O que aconteceu depois foi devastador, Aiolos e Shura incapacitados de reagirem sofriam nas mãos do taurino e do canceriano. Kanon continuava no chão, os demais mesmo com os poderes que tinham sofriam na mão de Ares. Sabiam que era o deus, mas não queria ferir o corpo do amigo. Para piorar Ares usava constantemente a imagem de Saga para detê-los. Atena olhava aterrorizada.

Ana ainda estava caída, seu estado deplorável, o vestido outrora branco estava rasgado e manchado de sangue. Seus sinais vitais eram os mínimos e mesmo sendo Niké seu corpo era mortal. A única coisa que se mostrava ativa era sua mente. Em seus pensamentos estava num lugar todo escuro, até que uma luz dourada apareceu a certa distancia, de dentro da luz saiu um homem, trajando uma roupa toda branca. Devido à claridade tampou os olhos.

- Ola Ana.

- Essa voz...Nikos?!

Ele parou a pouco dela.

- Como esta? - lhe sorriu.

- Nikos? Que lugar é esse?- olhava ao redor. - O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver a luta. - disse calmamente.

- O que...?

- Não fique espantada. Sei de tudo. Sei da existência de Atena, de seus cavaleiros e a sua Niké.

Ana arregalou os olhos.

- O que eu sei não interessa agora, o que importa é a promessa que fez a Zeus e a Atena. Jurou pela Estige que a ajudaria. Não estou certo?

- Sim... - limitou a dizer.

- Fez uma promessa a Caos.

- Fiz.

- E vai quebrá-las?

- Não tenho mais forças.

Ele riu.

- Vocês titãs são modestos. Então não tem forças? Está usando apenas 1/3 do seu cosmo!

- Mas não é o suficiente para vencer Ares.

- Compreendo... - suspirou. - Prometeu a Saga que não deixaria que Ares o controlasse.

- Saga?

- Ares o dominou completamente. - disse sério. - ele usou o satã imperial em MM e Aldebaran agora eles estão lutando contra Aiolos e Shura. Kanon está quase morto ao seu lado. Só restam em pé Shaka, Dohko, Afrodite, Kamus e Miro. Por mais fortes que eles sejam não vão conseguir. Se não fizer nada já sabe o que vai acontecer.

- Como sabe de tudo isso?

Ele não respondeu.

- Está na hora de despertar completamente Niké.

Kanon abriu lentamente os olhos, não enxergava com nitidez, mas podia ouvir o barulho de algo batendo.

- " Saga...não acredito que tenha cedido a Ares... "

Virando o rosto viu Ana. Arrastando até ela pegou em sua mão.

- Ana. Ana. - ele a chamava. - Ana acorde.

Ela não respondia. De repente escutou um forte estrondo. Ficou alarmado: no chão estavam Mú, Miro, Aldebaran, MM, Afrodite, Shura, Aioria, Aiolos, Shion e Dohko que caiu de forma brusca no chão. Só restando Shaka e Kamus que protegiam Atena.

- Ana. - Kanon voltou a atenção a ela. - Ana não pode morrer. Precisa salvar a todos. Ana acorde.

Não houve resposta.

- Droga.

Nikos desapareceu.

- Ele tem razão. Não vou deixar que a Terra se torne um caos.

Kanon teve sua atenção chamada por um novo estrondo, dessa vez Shaka e Kamus caiam.

- Seus cavaleiros estão todos caídos Atena. Não há mais ninguém para protegê-la.

A deusa permaneceu firme segurando o báculo.

- Morra Atena!

Ares partiu para cima dela, o cosmo dela ascendeu, mas foi ofuscado por outro. O báculo começou a brilhar num tom avermelhado aparecendo na frente dela e fazendo com que Ares parasse.

- Não é possível...

- Niké...

Os dois olharam para trás. Kanon ao lado de Ana estava tão perplexo quanto eles, um grande cosmo avermelhado envolvia o corpo dela.

- Ana... - murmurou Kanon.

Ela abriu os olhos, em vez do tom castanho os olhos estavam avermelhados.

- Ana. **(n/a: frases em itálico, Ana como deusa Niké, em outros diálogos quando aparecer normal e itálico é que a voz dela esta alternando entre Ana e Niké.)**

- _Oi Kanon_. - ela o tocou.

Kanon sentiu uma energia quente saindo dela que aliviava todas as suas dores.

- Ana...? - ele a ajudou a levantar.

- _Vou trazer Saga de volta. _- disse no ouvido dele.

Kanon a fitou, ela estava com um semblante diferente. Ana virou-se, o cenário era horrível. Fitou todos os cavaleiros, estavam num estado critico.

- Niké? - indagou Ares recuando um passo.

Ela não deu atenção continuava a fitar os dourados. Começou a elevar seu cosmo, uma luz vermelha envolvia um a um. O primeiro a mexer foi Mú. Depois foi Shura, Shaka, Aldebaran e os outros.

- A-na...? - MM a olhava surpreso.

- Ana? - Miro a fitou.

- _Espero que estejam todos bem_. - sua voz saiu mais forte.

Todos os dourados estavam de pé.

- Niké. - Atena sorriu.

- _Desculpe preocupa-la_.

- Como continua viva?

Niké limitou-se a olhá-lo.

- Sua atrevida. Não pense que escapou de mim.

Ares lançou um ataque contra ela.

- Ana! - gritou Dite.

Kanon foi para protegê-la, mas ela o impediu. O ataque foi em cheio, temeram o pior, contudo...

- O que?

- Como?

O báculo estava parado na frente dela e de Kanon.

- _É inútil Ares, seus ataques não surtem efeito em mim._

- Como...

_- Renda-se._

- Nunca! Matarei todos vocês!

Niké balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- _Então..._

Niké pegou o báculo, este emitiu novamente uma luz vermelha, o cosmo dela aumentou de tamanho, uma armadura vermelha cobriu seu corpo. Na cabeça um elmo com um par de asas aladas.Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Ana.

- _Junte-se aos outros Kanon_.

Concordando uniu-se aos amigos.

- _Foi muita coragem enfrentar Hades daquele jeito, Ares. Não pensava que levantaria a mão contra ele._

- Hades sempre foi um deus fraco, assim como você e Atena.

- _Você falhou antes e falhara agora. Portanto se entregue e devolva Saga._

- Ele te interessa.

- _É um cavaleiro de Atena e todos são minha responsabilidade._

- Inclusive uma pessoa mesquinha, ambiciosa, coberta de pecados que tentou contra ti e contra Atena?

- _Ele não é assim._

- Ah não? Não seja ingênua Niké, conhece muito bem a natureza dele. Não seja hipócrita, conhece a natureza dos humanos. Você e essa tola protegem essa humanidade corrupta, onde impera a lei dos mais fortes. Diga cavaleiros de ouros. - virou para eles. - morreram pela Terra e morreriam de novo e o que ganharam com isso? Ninguém sabe de suas existências. São privados de levarem uma vida normal em nome de pessoas gananciosas e mesquinhas. Morrem por humanos que não valem nada e por deuses menos ainda. Não passam de marionetes.

Ficaram em silencio.

- Me criticam, mas sabem que eu estou certo.

- _Já chega Ares._

- Por dizer a verdade? Saga tinha consciência disso e por isso tomou a decisão certa. - ele sorriu.

- _Ares._

- Se não concorda comigo, serei obrigado a eliminá-la.

- Não se atreva. - disse Kamus aproximando de Niké.

Logo os demais aproximaram dela e de Atena.

- _Por favor, afastam-se._

- Mas Niké...

- _Eu cuido dele. Foi para isso que nasci. Protejam Atena._

Niké tomou a frente. No lugar onde ela estava parada notaram gotas de sangue Aldebaran ia segui-la mas Shaka o impediu. O viriginiano voltou a atenção para ela, estava preocupado, apesar do cosmo magnífico que ela tinha seu corpo estava bastante ferido, mesmo com a armadura ele agüentaria só mais um pouco.

- Pretende lutar sozinha?

- _Sim_.

- Sempre tive a curiosidade de saber o poder de um titã, mas parece que não será realizado. Seu corpo está bastante debilitado.

Ana deu um passo mas sentindo uma fincada caiu de joelhos apoiando no báculo.

- Viu nem consegue ficar de pé. HIHIHEHEHEHAHA!!!!!

- Ana... - Afrodite manifestou mas Dohko o segurou.

- Não passa de uma deusa inútil e Saga não quer uma assim perto dele.

- Ares cala a boca! - gritou Kanon.

- _Suas palavras não me atingem_.

- Ele gostava de você porque achava que era uma humana normal, sendo deusa, e inútil acha que ele vai te querer?

Ana o olhou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- _Não sabe nada sobre nós. Está dizendo isso porque eu atrapalhei seus planos não foi? Naquele dia era para você ter se manifestado não é? -_ ela levantou apoiando no báculo_. - fala que Kanon é um fracassado, mas é você que é. Se tivesse o poder que tanto fala que tem, tinha conseguido domina-lo sem usar esses artifícios, mas não... Tem consciência que Saga é mais forte do que você. _

- Mentira.

- _Sabe que é verdade Ares._

- Vai ter o que merece. - ele tomou posição e assumiu a forma de Saga. - Explo...

Ares tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu.

- O que...? Por que não posso me mexer... - tentou erguer o braço. -" Saga...?" - "_Sou um cavaleiro de Atena e também de Niké não vou deixar que faça mal a elas." _- disse o geminiano - "seu idiota me solte." - Ares tentava se mexer.

- _Enquanto existirem os cavaleiros e Atena para protegerem a Terra, você ou qualquer outro deus jamais a governara. Esta na hora de dizer adeus.- ela elevou o báculo depois batendo-o no chão. - RENDICAO!_

O cosmo de Niké explodiu, indo em direção a Ares.

- Não vai me derrotar. - Ares elevou seu cosmo. - Explosão Galáctica.

O restante do templo cedeu, os dourados foram arrastados, Aiolos protegeu Atena. Niké segurava firme seu báculo despejando toda a energia que tinha, Ares fazia o mesmo.

- Desapareça Niké.

Ares aumentou seu cosmo fazendo com que a energia de Niké recuasse, ela continuava segurar o báculo que tinha o cabo manchado de sangue, sentia muita dor. A armadura encostava nos ferimentos e com isso custava a manter os olhos abertos.

- "_Não.. posso permitir... não vai acabar com o mundo_."

Niké ascendeu seu cosmo, a energia de Ares recuou bruscamente.

- Não pode ser... não pode me derrotar... vai matar Saga?

- _Não se preocupe com ele Ares. Vá para o Tártaro!_

O cosmo dela sobrepôs o de Ares, o rosto começou a alternar entre de Saga e Ares.

- Não!!! Eu sou um deus!!!!

O corpo de Saga emitia uma luz dourada e vermelha. Seus cabelos foram ficando azuis e fechando os olhos foi ao chão.

- "_Acabou_" - Ana deu um meio sorriso, caindo de joelhos.

A armadura havia sumido. Ela soltou o báculo que ao cair espatifou-se. Não dava mais, suas forças tinham chegado ao fim, pequenas gotas de sangue pingavam no chão, contudo ainda não podia morrer. Não antes de cumprir sua missão. Tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu as pernas não lhes obedecia, foi rastejando de quatro ate Saga que continuava caído no chão. Os outros devido ao impacto também permaneciam desacordados. Ela ajoelhou ao lado dele e colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito dele. Respirava ofegante tentando buscar o ar, os olhos queriam fechar.

Aos poucos, alguns foram acordando não sabendo se o que viam era realidade ou não. O cosmo de Ana queimava ao seu redor, mas concentrava-se em suas mãos. Uma luz vermelha saia dela entrando em Saga que soltou um gemido. A luz cessou. Ana sorriu.

- Adeus Saga...

Foi fechando os olhos, o corpo aos poucos foi tombando até ir de encontro ao chão.

Lentamente o geminiano abriu os olhos, sentiu uma fincada no peito, mas conseguiu sentar-se. Sua cabeça rodava e ao olhar o templo viu o cenário de destruição. Alguns cavaleiros estavam de pé e foram em direção a ele. Olhando para o lado viu Ana deitada no chão.

- "Ana?"

Assustou-se pelo estado dela, o corpo estava bastante ferido, o rosto tombado para o lado e os olhos fechados.

- Ana. - tocou nela.

Os demais aproximaram.

- Ana. Ana.

Ela continuava inerte.

- Ana acorde. - falava tentando se manter calmo. - vamos Ana acorde.

Shaka a olhava, não sentia o cosmo dela e ainda seu corpo no estado que estava certamente...

------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------

- Sabe que não sua condição de mortal está sujeita a morte. O corpo dos mortais não tem tanta resistência quanto o nosso. Irá para o mundo inferior e ninguém poderá fazer nada, nem Atena.

- Estou ciente do risco que estou correndo, mas se for para evitar mais mortes não tem problema.

---------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

- Ana...

Saga olhou para Atena, ela chorava.

- Não posso trazê-la. - o cosmo dela não chegou até Niké. - a Ana...

Saga voltou o olhar para Ana, não queria acreditar que ela tinha ido para sempre e pior por sua culpa. Se tinha um responsável era ele, ele que não fora forte o suficiente contra Ares e a matou. Olhou suas mãos estavam manchadas... com o sangue dela, o sangue da pessoa que dizia amar, mas que no fundo a matou.

- " Você a matou! Você a matou!" - ecoava na sua mente. - "Você!"

Miro, Mú, Aldebaran, MM não conseguiam acreditar.

Sentiu uma dor profunda como se arrancassem seu coração.

- ANA!!!! - gritou.

As primeiras lágrimas rolaram caindo sobre o rosto dela.

- Minha culpa... cedi as tentações de Ares e a matei... ele disse que eu a mataria e fiz... sou um assassino...-deitou a cabeça sobre ela. - eu a matei.

Saga chorava copiosamente. Seus amigos olhavam penalizados sabiam o quanto ele sofria por isso.

- " Você conseguiu Ares... matou Niké e a Saga também."

- Ana... - ele a tomou nos braços. - me perdoe... não me deixe... não vou conseguir viver sem você... volta para mim, Ana - pediu em um sussurro, acendendo seu cosmo. - volte para mim...

Sem perceber Saga elevava seu cosmo. Sua energia espalhava-se pela sala a ponto de envolver o templo. Ficaram admirados pelo tamanho do cosmo dele. Uma energia quente porem instável.

- Volte para mim... - ele continuava a chorar e elevar seu cosmo. - me perdoe...

Abaixaram o rosto, queriam, mas sabiam que ela não iria voltar.

- "Saga..." - Kanon sofria pelo irmão e por Ana.

- ANA!!!

O cosmo de Saga elevou-se ao máximo chegando a proporções nunca vistas. O cosmo dele começou a envolver o corpo de Ana. Uma luz vermelha saia dela misturando ao tom dourado da energia de Saga.

- " Se não pode vir até a mim... eu irei até você." - pensou disposto a acompanha-la.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A porta abriu de maneira violenta, o homem de cabelos dourados que admirava o céu levou um susto, mas não demonstrou.

- Não pode fazer isso com ela! - gritou uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos amarelos.

- Foi ela que decidiu. Sabia dos riscos, tinha um corpo mortal e ainda se apaixonou por um, morreu mais para salva-lo do que para cumprir sua missão.

- Mas sabe perfeitamente que se ela não tivesse intervindo, o mundo ficaria caótico. - disse uma mulher, mais velha do que a cabelos vermelhos, que tinha os cabelos azuis e olhos perolados.

- Confesso que o mundo estaria perdido. Fiquei até surpreso pelo modo de como as coisas seguiram, era para a luta ser pior e com mais baixas.

- Se as deusas do destino contribuíram para isso, por que não pode relevar? Se o mortal que tem o espírito de Ares não tivesse apaixonado por ela, Ares tinha surgido na data prevista e unindo aos seguidores de Hades...

- Entendi Estige, mas...

- Mas o que?! - indagou a de cabelos azuis.

Caos a olhou, Euribia conseguia ser autoritária como Gaia e Pontos. Isso é mal de família, pensou. Eu, Gaia, Estige e Niké, tudo igual.

- Ela quebrou uma promessa.

- Ela jurou por mim, sendo assim eu a liberto dessa e das outras.

- Posso devolver a imortalidade, mas não a vida. O corpo dela morreu, Niké viverá em Elíseos imortal.

- E se ela tiver sua vida de volta? - sorriu Euribia.

- Como? - Caos ficou confuso.

Euribia ascendeu seu cosmo, algumas imagens formaram-se na parede.

- Mas é... - Caos não acreditava.

As imagens mostravam Niké caminhando para o Seikishiki quando uma luz dourada apareceu tentando guiá-la de volta.

- O mortal que tem o espírito de Ares não deixara que ela entre. Se bem me lembro ele é o mesmo que derrotou Cronos. - sorriu satisfeita Estige.

- Sendo assim caro Caos, - disse uma mulher de cabelos e olhos negros que entrava na sala, acompanhada por um senhor de cabelos brancos e olhos amarelos - se ele tem o poder de matar um deus tem o poder de trazer um à vida.

- Estranhei ainda não ter aparecido Nix. - Caos sorriu desdenhoso.

- Não ia me meter, mas não era justo ela morrer.

- Espero que releve Caos. - disse o senhor. - Tenho certeza que não deixar minha neta morrer.

- A quanto tempo Oceanus. - sorriu.

Oceanus o fitava sério.

- Está bem. Se Niké viver devolvo a imortalidade dela.

- Está agindo corretamente. - sorriu Nix.

Euribia e Estige deram um abraço, Oceanus deu um leve sorriso.

- Só tem que me prometer uma coisa.

- O que?

- Ela não pode saber que não deixou de ser imortal, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Como quiser Caos, tem a nossa palavra. - disse o titã.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dois cosmos reagiam, alguns ferimentos começaram a cicatrizar, o báculo que estava espatifado recompôs. O cosmo dela partia de seu corpo indo ate o objeto durando alguns instantes. Surpreendendo a todos o corpo dela mexeu como se o coração voltasse a bater. Shion agachou ao lado dela e tomou seu pulso, mas nem precisava todos sentiam seu cosmo, fraco, mas sentiam.

- Ana. - Saga a ergueu.

- Acalme-se. - disse Shion. - ela só esta dormindo. Vamos levá-la para o quarto ela precisa descansar.

Respiraram aliviados. Depois de algumas conversas voltaram cada um para sua casa. Saga sentia-se aliviado. Tivera medo, muito medo de ela tivesse ido, mas esse alivio se tornou tortura. Lembrou de cada palavra dita a ela, de cada soco, de cada golpe, de tudo. Ele quase a matou. Entrou silenciosamente em sua casa.

- Saga. - chamou Kanon fazendo- o voltar.

- Sim Kanon...

- Depois daquilo que aconteceu no templo...

- Desde que a conheci procurei ser o mais indiferente possível, não sei porque mas já a achava diferente - ele sentou no sofá. - quando nos beijamos e o cosmo dela surgiu com aquela magnitude tive certeza que ela não era uma pessoa comum e sim uma deusa. Confesso que tive medo. - ele falou com o olhar vago. - Ana era de um outro país, não tinha como darmos certos alem do mais Ares habitava em mim e em qualquer oportunidade ele me dominaria. - ele olhou para o irmão. - eu quase a matei Kanon... ergui minha mão contra uma deusa... ergui minha mão contra a mulher que eu amo. Sou um monstro, que merece a morte.

- Ana sabe que não foi você.

- Sim fui eu. Não fui suficientemente forte para derrotar Ares. Joguei MM e Aldebaran contra Shura e Aiolos, disse coisas horríveis a você... eu queria te matar! Levantei mais uma vez a mão contra Atena. Uma espécie de pessoa como eu, não merece perdão, não merece viver.

- Saga...

Não disse nada, levantou e saiu. Chegando ao quarto jogou o corpo sobre a cama. Estava cansado daquilo tudo, a sua existência era uma constante ameaça para as pessoas, nunca teria paz e nunca daria paz as pessoas. Se Ares o deixava atordoado, o arrependimento enlouquecia-o. Não conseguia mais suportar, era um fardo pesado demais. Ela até poderia lhe perdoar, mas não suportaria olhar para ela. Temeria toda vez que chegasse perto dela lhe fazer algum mal.

- " Se antes era impossível, agora é por toda eternidade." - grossas lágrimas molharam o travesseiro.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bom, acho que esse capítulo não ficou como eu queria... a batalha foi muito rápida... Mas não podia mais colocar o Saga batendo nela, desse jeito ele ia enlouquecer de vez... capítulos finais a vista.**

**--------------------------------------**

**n/a: - Euríbia uma titã, filha de Gaia e Pontos, casou com Crios e teve Pallas, Perses e Astreu.**

**- Estige filha do titã Oceanus com Tétis. Oceanus manteve-se afastado da Titanomaquia**

**- Niké a deusa da vitória, tem como pais os titãs Pallas e Estige. Seus irmãos são Kratos o poder, Bia a violência e Zelos o furor. ****Quando Zeus declarou guerra aos titãs, Pallas decidiu ficar aos lados dos seus, mas Estige escolheu apoiar Zeus e levou consigo todos os seus filhos. Ao findar da guerra, Zeus triunfante lançou Pallas e os demais titãs no Tártaro.**


	10. Chapter 10: Adeus

**Capitulo 9: Adeus **

O santuário amanheceu na mais profunda paz sem nenhum resquício da luta travada na noite anterior. Logo cedo os dourados reuniram - se na sala do trono.

- Ana! - uma voz grossa ecoou pelo salão.

- Aldebaran!

Aldebaran deu-lhe um forte abraço.

- Que susto nos deu. - disse Afrodite.

- _Desculpe preocupa-los._

- Ana!

- _Miro! _- ela o abraçou. - _é muito bom vê-los._

- Deixou-nos preocupado senhorita Ana. - disse Mú.

- Senhorita? _Eu continuo a mesma_, não me tratem diferente ou vão levar um banho. - disse séria, mas sorrindo depois.

- Esta bem. - sorriu Aioria.

- Esta tudo bem com você? - indagou MM dando lhe um abraço apertado.

- _Sim. Atena curou os últimos ferimentos sendo que eu é que deveria protegê-la._

Os cavaleiros a olhavam intrigados. Saga a fitava de longe, não queria aproximar dela.

- Acho que devo explicações a vocês.

Sentaram-se.

- _Desde tempos remotos Atena foi escolhida para proteger a Terra. Sempre desejei que os mortais vivessem em paz e queria ajudá-la nessa missão então criei o báculo, numa forma que eu conseguisse guiar Atena para a vitória. _

-------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------

Já tinha mais de meia hora que Zeus estava reunido com Atena, Hades e Poseidon e o assunto era: domínio.

- E então irmão que conclusão chegou.

Zeus ficou em silencio, deixando Hades possesso.

- Fale! - gritou.

- A Terra ficará aos cuidados de Atena.

- O que?! - exclamou Hades e Poseidon. A jovem deusa já sabia desse por menor.

- Mas Zeus... - o imperador dos mares tentava digerir a idéia. - Atena é muito jovem e será uma responsabilidade muito grande.

- Ele tem razão. - disse Hades tentando permanecer tranqüilo. - porque não nomeia qualquer um de nós dois? Temos mais experiência.

- Apesar de jovem Atena é responsável. Tenho certeza que ela desempenhará um bom papel.

Atena apenas ouvia, sabia que seus "queridos tios" queriam matá-la.

- Se o despreparo é a preocupação dos nobres senhores não se preocupem, vou ajudá-la.

Todos viraram imediatamente. Uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos apareceu no recinto. Zeus e Atena sorriram, Poseidon permaneceu indiferente e Hades estreitou o olhar.

- Olha se não é a titã. - disse Hades cheio sacarmos. - espero que não tenha a pretensão de interromper uma reunião familiar.

- Claro que não, afinal todos viemos de titãs. - sorriu.

- O que devo a honra da visita Niké? - indagou Zeus satisfeito pela resposta da deusa da vitória, as vezes o sangue titânico subia e a deixava bem sarcástica.

- Vim fazer um comunicado.

- E qual é? Vai se mudar para o Tártaro? - foi a vez de Poseidon.

- É você que irá se fizer mais uma gracinha. - sorriu. - Como dizia, se acham que Atena é despreparada vou ajudá-la nessa missão.

Todos ficaram perplexos.

- Como assim ajuda-la? - Poseidon estava pasmo.

- Serei a protetora de Atena.

- Esta brincando? - Hades não acreditava.

- Não, tanto que juro pela Estige, vou proteger Atena, seus cavaleiros e a Terra.- disse séria mas depois sorriu maliciosamente. - a vitória sempre estará ao lado dela.

- Niké, - iniciou Zeus. - esta certa sobre isso? - Niké gostava de desafiar, mas isso já era demais.

- Claro, estou jurando pela minha mãe, sei perfeitamente das conseqüências de se quebrar uma promessa, a perda da imortalidade.

- Sua titã asquerosa. Quem pensa que é? - Hades deu um passo em direção a ela.

- A Deusa da vitória, filha de Estige e Pallas, neta de Euribia, Crios, Oceanus e Tétis, portanto Hades dobre a língua imortal antes de se dirigir a mim.

Ele engoliu a seco. Zeus adorava quando os irmãos eram humilhados, mas já estava cansado daquela conversa. A qualquer momento estouraria uma guerra.

- Atena protegerá a Terra ao lado de Niké e ponto final.

- Mas... - retrucou Hades.

- Mas nada! - gritou - Já esta decido! Poseidon ficara com o mar e Hades com o Meikai.

- Sim senhor. - disseram os dois.

Olharam com ódio para as duas. Niké deu um sorrisinho de vitória.

- Atena venha comigo. - disse no ouvido dela.

Foram para um lindo jardim, sentando embaixo de uma frondosa árvore. Os pássaros cantavam uma suave melodia, o sol na medida certa aquecia a face. Atena e Niké ficaram admirando o balançar delicado das flores sobre a brisa.

- Obrigada por me apoiar. - disse Atena sem tirar os olhos de uma borboleta que pousara numa rosa.

- Se a Terra caísse nas mãos deles seria um caos.

- Sim. - ela a olhou sorrindo.

- Agora estamos juntas nessa, não vou poder sair daqui, pois colocaria a Terra em risco, dois deuses quase surtaram imagine os outros.

Niké fechou os olhos elevando de maneira serena seu cosmo, diante delas apareceu um objeto: um báculo dourado. Niké levantou e o pegou.

- Sei que os humanos às vezes me representam como uma estátua de mulher alada, mas achei um báculo mais prático. Depositei nele 2/3 do meu cosmo assim poderei protegê-la.

- Mas Niké, ficará vulnerável.

- Não vou. Tome. - ela estendeu a Atena. - aceite.

- Obrigada.

Atena quando o pegou sentiu uma poderosa energia vinda dele.

- Pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa. Guiarei-te sempre para a vitória.

- Vou conservá-lo sempre na minha mão direita.

---------------------------------------------------FIM FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------

Todos ouviam atentamente.

-_ Anos antes dela renascer Caos me disse que nessa Era ela enfrentaria muitos _problemas principalmente com vários deuses que nunca desistiram de dominar o mundo de vocês. _Principalmente Hades_. - preferiu omitir o nome do outro.

----------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------

- Caos não me esconda nada. - exigiu uma jovem de olhos vermelhos que brilhavam intensamente. - sou a protetora dela, eu tenho que saber!

- Niké...

- Fale logo!

Caos surpreendeu-se com o atrevimento, Niké costumava ser calma, mas quando o sangue de titãs inflamava...

- Esta bem. Sente-se.

Niké sentou a frente dele. Caos continuou silencioso, pensava numa maneira de como contaria a ela. Niké já estava ficando impaciente com o silencio.

- Caos!

- Estive com as deusas do destino, apesar de ser proibido gosto de saber o que vai acontecer com nós deuses e com os mortais. Vi o tapete de Atena e de todos que estão relacionados a ela.

- E?

- Atena enfrentará muitos problemas começando pelo seu nascimento: o mortal que possuiu o espírito de Ares tentara mata-la.

- O que?!

- Não se preocupe ele não irá conseguir. Depois disso Ares tentara novamente, haverá uma guerra entre os cavaleiros e alguns saíram mortos. Atena enfrentará Poseidon, Éris, Abel e até Lúcifer.

- Sabia que Poseidon não tinha aceitado a decisão de Zeus de dar a Terra a Atena. Os outros já esperava por isso. Gananciosos.

- Por último seria Hades. Uma guerra sangrenta e o resultado dela todos os cavaleiros de ouro mortos.

- Isso é horrível.

- Porem Zeus resolvera relevar e para provocar Hades, - Caos deu um sorriso maldoso imaginando a expressão do imperador do submundo. - ressuscitara todos os cavaleiros.

- A Terra finalmente teria paz.

- Por três anos sim.

- Como assim?

O rosto de Caos ficou sombrio.

- Três anos depois dessa guerra, o mortal que possuiu Ares, mergulhado no arrependimento de tudo que fez será tentado por ele e sem força moral vai acabar cedendo. Ares conseguirá controla-lo liberando totalmente seu cosmo de deus, ele começara a jogar cavaleiros contra cavaleiros, o cavaleiro marina que também será ressuscitado irá descobrir, mas será tarde, Ares vai matá-lo. No final vão restar apenas cinco cavaleiros de ouro: Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, Peixes e Aquário. Hades sabendo disso vai procurá-lo e então unirão forças para derrotar Atena.

- Mas tendo-me ao lado dela, Atena não...

- Não será suficiente, ela só conta com 2/3 de seu cosmo, que para as outras batalhas eram o bastante, mas não para essa. Os dois estarão usando a totalidade de seus cosmos, contaram ainda com ajuda de outros deuses. Antes de matar Atena Ares vai usá-la para trazer Hades à vida.

Niké levantou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro pensando. Caos a observava, preocupou-se por ter lhe contado a verdade, sabia que ela não iria deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

- Caos...

- Sim.

- Quando Atena irá renascer?

- Esta previsto para daqui a sete anos.

- Então irei nascer agora. **(n/a: estou usando o termo nascer e não renascer porque nesta fic estou colocando que Niké nunca desceu a Terra, sendo que agora será a primeira vez que terá um corpo mortal.)**

-----------------------------------------------------FIM FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------

- _Pedi para nascer porem tinha o problema de os outros deuses descobrirem que eu estava aqui complicando ainda mais a situação._

- Quem possuir a Niké tem a vitória garantida. - disse Shion.- não é?

- Isso mesmo. A única maneira era nascer antes de Atena, num lugar diferente assim conseguiria protegê-la sem me expor. _Meu cosmo sempre foi fragmentado, sendo uma parte comigo e a outra concentrada no báculo, por isso presenciei todas as coisas que aconteceram com vocês. Desde quando receberam suas armaduras até o desfecho da guerra contra Hades._

- Agora entendo por que depois de um tempo não a via mais no Olímpio. - disse Atena.

- Os sonhos! - exclamou Afrodite. - por alguns dias sonhamos com fatos ligados a nossa vida.

- _Era porque eu estava aqui. De uma forma indireta estava revivendo-os._

- Agora entendemos. - murmurou Shura.

- _Nasci exclusivamente para ajudar Atena contra Hades pois seria a batalha mais difícil e mesmo sem memória acabei vindo para cá, era a minha missão. Por sorte recuperei as minhas lembranças a tempo._

- Se por obra do acaso não tivesse vindo para o santuário ou não nascesse entre nós o que aconteceria? - indagou Aiolos.

- _O desfecho seria outro e bem pior... a Terra mergulharia nas trevas, _Hades contaria com uma ajuda poderosa - seu rosto ficou sombrio, não queria contar-lhe sobre Ares, sua principal missão. - mas ainda bem que cheguei a tempo.

- Então é possível reviver um deus.

- _Sim Aldebaran. Usando o cosmo de outro. Hades não conseguiria fazer aquele lacre sem meu cosmo._

- Já ouvi falar disso. Por isso quando Ares quebrou o pentagrama o lacre foi rompido. - disse Shaka.

- Isso.

- A aparição de Ares foi meramente aleatória? - indagou Kanon.

- Sim... - murmurou. - " é melhor que pensem que sim."

Ana calou-se. Atena e Shaka notaram que havia algo errado.

- Ana... - iniciou Afrodite, fazendo-a voltar.

- _Sim?_

- Seus ferimentos eram muito graves, você chegou a... - nem terminou a frase.

- _Sim eu estava morta_.

- O que?! - exclamaram alguns cavaleiros.

- _Estava caminhando em direção ao Seikishiki se caísse lá não voltaria mais_... Então escutei alguém me chamando. Ao olhar para trás vi ao longe uma luz dourada que me pedia para voltar.

Saga a fitava surpreso.

- Não via o rosto da pessoa que parecia estar de braços abertos, mas sabia quem era. - ela olhou para Saga.

- Ficará aqui conosco? - indagou Shura.

- Não.

- Não?!

Atena suspirou. Imaginava que isso fosse acontecer.

- _Eu não poderia ter interferido na batalha mesmo sabendo do desfecho, mas fiz e não me arrependo, contudo não posso ficar. Posso alterar alguma coisa e isso não me é permitido. As coisas voltaram como eram: meu cosmo ficará desfragmentado e minha memória..._

- Não é justo. - disse Afrodite.

- Mas é a realidade. Amanha volto para o Brasil.

- E se esquecerá de nós.

-_ Não Aioria_. Jamais vou esquecer de vocês. _Estão gravados no meu coração._

- Sua voz, esta alternando. - disse MM.

- _É porque minha mente e meu corpo estão acostumando com o meu cosmo. Vai levar um tempo_, mas não vão achar que estou ficando doida! Estou no meu perfeito estado mental.

Começaram a rir.

- Eu... - Saga abaixou o rosto ao notar que tinha atenção. - queria pedir perdão... a todos vocês... eu sinto muito por tudo. - disse baixo.

Era notável o constrangimento que ele sentia, pecara novamente contra Atena e seus amigos.

- Sei que não mereço ter a amizade e a confiança de vocês, pois sou um traidor, mas...

Atena aproximando agachou diante dele.

- Saga. - ela pegou nas mãos dele, ele a encarou. - sabemos o que esta sentindo e estamos felizes por ter superado mais essa luta contra Ares. Sei que não fez por mal, que sofria a cada vez que levantava a mão contra nós.

- Eu...

- Vimos o quanto sofria irmão. - Kanon colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele. - da minha parte está perdoado. - disse sorrindo.

- Dá nossa também. - disse Dohko.

Saga olhou para os companheiros, eles lhe sorriam.

- Obrigado... - duas lágrimas rolaram.

Ana que até então estava calada levantou e foi ate ele. Atena levantou dando lugar a ela. Ana agachou.

- _Não se preocupe com que aconteceu. Todos em algum momento da vida passam por dificuldades, é normal do ser humano. Não seria diferente com você Saga, porem para você a carga é maior e mais pesada. Talvez qualquer um de nós não conseguiria suporta-la como você suportou. E por duas vezes. Você é uma grande pessoa, erra mas reconhece seus erros É digno de ser um cavaleiro de Atena. Ares pensou que podia te dominar, contudo não levou em consideração sua força interior que é mais forte que qualquer manipulação. As vezes pode pensar que esta sozinho, mas não está. _- ela sorriu. - _tem a Atena, tem seus amigos, tem o seu irmão... não esta sozinho. Confie em você e nos laços de amizade que tem._

Estavam emocionados, Saga derramava algumas lagrimas.

A expressão do rosto de Ana que era séria suavizou, seus olhos encheram de água.

- Saga. - ela o abraçou começando a chorar. - Saga...

O geminiano a olhou assustado.

- Ana...?

Ela continuou a chorar. Sorrindo a abraçou.

Conversaram mais um pouco, depois cada um seguiu para a sua casa. Ana procurou por Saga, mas este já tinha ido embora.

O cavaleiro de gêmeos em vez de ir para a casa foi para o pátio da estátua ficou um bom tempo olhando para a estátua de Niké antes de se sentar do outro lado. Pensava nas palavras ditas por ela, sabia que tinha conseguido o perdão, mas as coisas seriam diferentes.

- _Oi._

Olhou para o lado deparando com uma garota que lhe sorria, usava um vestido semelhante ao de Atena, teve duvidas se era Niké que estava a sua frente ou Ana.

- Posso me sentar?

- Cla-ro...

Seguiram alguns minutos de silencio.

- _O templo está quase reconstruído. _- disse.

- Sim. Nem parece que houve uma batalha. - o geminiano fitava o horizonte.

- As vezes me sinto confusa. - ela fitava o mar.

- Confusa? - ele a olhou.

- Sim. _Lembranças da minha vida no Olimpo se misturam _com as daqui. Tem hora que não sei diferencia-las.

- É normal. Seu cosmo despertou depressa.

- _Talvez... _Como esta se sentindo agora? - referia-se ao lacre.

- Aliviado, como se fosse tirado um peso. - voltou a olhar o horizonte.

- Que bom.

Uma brisa suave soprava.

- Não tem medo de mim? - indagou baixinho.

- Por quê? - ela o olhou.

- Ares... - murmurou fitando-a.

- _Ele não voltara mais_. - disse sorrindo.

- Como pode ter certeza? - ficou intrigado.

- Tendo.

- Resposta com vários sentidos...esta andando muito com o Shaka.

- _Lembra que te prometi que ele não te dominaria?_

Os dois se olharam, como era bom tê-la ao seu lado, queria poder beijá-la e senti-la mais uma vez... Lembrou se do que aconteceu no dia anterior... a realidade era dura, o que houve não seria apagado nem por centenas de anos.

- Ana! - gritou Atena fazendo Saga acordar.

- _Eu tenho que ir. _- disse saindo.

Saga voltou a fitar o horizonte.

- "É uma deusa, partirá amanha, vai me esquecer e eu a esquecerei".

Atena estava em seu escritório, tinha o olhar vago e só a percebeu quando ela estava na sua frente.

- Senta Ana.

A jovem sentou.

- Quero agradecer por ter salvado a mim e aos meus cavaleiros.

- _Fiz com gosto. Não ia permitir que sofressem alguma coisa._

- Me responda uma coisa. - disse séria.

- O que? - conhecia muito bem a deusa para saber que ela pretendia.

- O preço por ter nos ajudado foi sua imortalidade não foi?

Ana a fitou surpresa e depois conformada, sabia que não conseguiria enganá-la.

- _Eu poderia _vir ajudar, mas corria o risco de perder a_ imortalidade, como ocorreu_.

- Então pode ficar conosco, não é mais a Niké.

- _Não. Mesmo sendo mortal continuo pondo-os em perigo, meu cosmo continua o mesmo e virão atrás de mim, alem do mais mesmo sem ser deusa seus cavaleiros sentiram na obrigação de me proteger e não quero isso_. Prometi também a Caos que na ficaria no santuário após essa batalha. É melhor acharem que sou deusa e que vou perder minha memória.

- Outra mentira. - Atena cruzou os braços.

- Irão pensar que estou protegida.

- É tão difícil explicar por que virou mortal? - indagou inconformada.

-_ Sim é. Ele já se sente culpado _pelo que te fez imagina se souber que por causa dele perdi minha imortalidade. Imagine só:" Niké, a deusa da vitória nasceu na Terra mas perdeu a imortalidade porque se apaixonou por um cavaleiro, agora Atena não terá mais sua protetora."

Atena suspirou infelizmente ela estava certa.

_- _Já é uma tortura para mim vê-lo amargurado não quero ser a responsável por mais uma.

- Como a perdeu? - perguntou resignada.

_- Fui perdendo aos poucos, mas o momento crucial foi quando eu estava no Seikishiki. Se aceitasse a morte iria imortal para Elíseos, mas aceitei a luz._

- O cosmo de Saga.

- Sim. Naquele momento virei humana. - ela sorriu desdenhoso.

- O que falta me contar? Sei que esta escondendo mais alguma coisa e é em relação à Saga o que fez a ele antes de cair? Apesar de estar um pouco zonza eu vi. E tem haver com sua morte.

- Não poderia te contar, mas se não souber não vai me entender.

- Fale.

- O motivo de eu vir a Terra, era que Ares dominaria completamente Saga. Ocorreria uma guerra vários cavaleiros saíram mortos e mais tarde ele e Hades iriam se unir. _Você seria morta juntamente com o restante dos dourados. Minha missão era impedir que isso acontecesse lacrando Ares definitivamente_. Naquela hora eu estava prestes a morrer e usei a minhas energias para isso.

- O que ocasionou sua morte.

- Sim. Entende por que não posso falar.

- Você o ama não é?

- Atena prometa que não contara nada a eles. - suplicou.

- Mas..

- Por favor, prometa. Vai ser melhor assim.

- Eu vou tentar.

- Obrigada. - disse saindo.

- Aonde vai?

- Da um recado.

Usando telecinese Niké sumiu.

- Já falei que não pode usar isso aqui.

Em primeiro lugar Ana foi à casa de MM.

- MM.

- Na cozinha. - gritou.

- Oi.

- Oi Ana. Senta aí.

Ela sorriu. Para MM o fato dela ser deusa pouco importava.

- _O cheiro está bom._

- Estou preparando a melhor macarronada.

- Tenho um recado para você.

- Da Atena?

- Não da Anna**(n/a: Essa Anna pertence a Fic da Danda " Reaprendendo a Amar.")**

MM que mexia em algumas panelas deixou as cair. Fitou-a imediatamente.

- De quem?!

-_ Da Anna. Ela mandou um recado para você. Senta_.

Ele obedeceu. Ana começou a contar, à medida que ouvia lágrimas desciam pelo rosto dele.

- Ela disse isso?

- Sim.

- Como... ? - ainda estava perplexo.

- Fui ate o submundo lembra? _Espero que com isso pare de se torturar_. - ela sorriu. - Bem, recado dado. Já vou indo.

Ela estava saindo.

- Ana.

- Sim?

- Nunca agradeci pelo almoço que levou para mim. Obrigado. Por tudo.

- De nada Bruno. - disse saindo. **(n/a: Bruno, nome usado pela Danda " Reaprendendo a Amar.")**

Usando a velocidade da luz MM parou na frente dela e sem que ela esperasse ele a beijou. Um beijo ousado, quente que depois foi ficando suave como uma brisa.

Eles se soltaram, Ana estava chocada demais para dizer alguma coisa e sem esperar recebeu outro. Ela se separou saindo sem dizer nada. MM ainda ficou olhando para a porta. Desde que ela chegara sua vida tinha mudado. Detestava-a por causa de seu nome, que trazia lembranças ruins. Mas aos poucos ela foi mudando um coração amargurado pelo ódio e arrependimento.

- Uma deusa digna de receber proteção.

Usando a telecinese, torcendo para Atena não descobrir Ana foi à casa de Shaka.

- Atena sabe que esta usando telecinese aqui?

- _Mais ou menos_, mas logo vou embora então não tem problema.

- Não precisa ir.

- _Preciso sim_.

- O fato de ter se tornado mortal não faz diferença.

Ela o olhou surpresa.

- Ate você?

- Sou o homem mais próximo de deus. - sorriu.

- Esqueci disso. - também sorriu. - _então sabe de tudo_.

- Sim, sei de tudo. Esta cometendo um erro. Saga precisa muito de você.

- Ao contrario é a melhor _coisa a se fazer_. - fingiu não escutar a ultima frase.

- Me disse para ser eu mesmo, assim mudaria a forma de como os outros me vêem. Esta indo contra suas palavras. Gosta dele.

- _Gosto, mas vou sufocar isso. Ele já sofreu demais._

- E acha que ele não vai quando você for embora?

Ela não respondeu.

- Vou respeitar sua vontade.

- Obrigada.

- Eu é que agradeço você me ajudou muito. Fez-me ver que sou humano e tenho necessidades.

- Faço o possível.

- Conseguiu mudar ate o temperamento do MM, digno de uma deusa.

-_ Correção: humana_.

- Sim. Aceita um chá?

- Claro.

Depois do chá Ana seguiu para o templo usando a telecinese, deixando Atena furiosa. Reuniram-se todos para o almoço conversando sobre varias coisas inclusive a bela macarronada preparada por MM. Saga sentou do mesmo lado de Ana para não ter que olhá-la. Depois da sobremesa dispersaram.

- Vou dá uma volta para despedir.

- Caminhando, nada de telecinese.

- _Prometo que a ultima vez._

Ana sumiu, aparecendo diante de uma casa.

- " Gostaria de poder morar aqui." - pensou.

Entrou devagar, torcendo para que Saga e Kanon não estivessem, suspirou aliviada, não sentiu o cosmo deles.

- É costume dos deuses entrarem escondidos?

Ana levou um susto. Saga estava sentado numa poltrona praticamente ao lado dela.

- " Como ele consegue sumir com o cosmo desse jeito?" - pensou intrigada.

Ia lhe sorrir, mas não o fez. Saga a fitava sério como que se a presença dela o incomodasse. Seu olhar era frio.

- Desculpe. _Achei que não tivesse_...

- Achou errado. Não tem o direito de entrar aqui sem ser convidada.

Ela ficou paralisada, as palavras deles saíram duras.

- _Não tive a intenção_.

- O que quer?

- _Eu_...

- Espero que seja assunto do santuário, pois você é uma deusa e eu um cavaleiro -disse frisando o deusa. - nossos assuntos estão resumidos apenas a isso.

Saga tentava permanecer frio, era a única forma de não feri-la ainda mais.

- _É sobre isso que vim falar_. - inventou. - _obrigada pelo serviço prestado por ter me defendido contra os juizes_. - sentiu raiva de si mesma, era a velha mania de quando é atacada sem sangue titânico reagir.

O geminiano engoliu a seco, então para ela tudo não passou de protetor e protegida? Deveria ter imaginado.

- Disponha. Espero que também me perdoe o meu comportamento no bosque e ontem a tarde. Acho que me deixei levar pelo momento. Não se preocupe você é a Niké e aquilo não significou nada.

Mentira! Gritava seu coração. Mentira! Significou sim e muito.

Ana tentava permanecer indiferente, mas as palavras de Saga a machucavam.

- _Não tem por que se desculpar. Aquilo não passou de uma leviandade minha. Não tinha a minha consciência divina só a de mortal. É o tipo de situação que não acontecera mais. _

Mentirosa. Uma voz gritou dentro dela. Se pudesse jogaria nos braços dele.

- Como pensei. Diz que se preocupa com os mortais, mas no fim brinca com eles. - disse secamente. - achava-a diferente, mas estava errado.

Saga fitou aqueles olhos castanhos marejados. Sentiu - se os ultimo dos homens, mas era melhor assim depois de tudo que fez.

- "Nós nunca poderíamos ficar juntos".

Ana se acalmou ao lembrar porque estava indo embora.

-" Estou colocando-o em riscos." Talvez tenha razão. Talvez tudo não passou, como vocês dizem.. - fingiu procurar a palavra certa. - ... _de uma brincadeira_.

O geminiano a olhou com ódio. Seus sentimentos não passaram de brinquedo nas mãos dela? Tudo o que ela disse fora mentira? Saga levantou e parou diante dela.

- Brincadeira?

- _Sim_... - murmurou ao olhar aqueles olhos verdes indignados, sentiu uma forte tristeza, como queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, não podia ficar ali, prometera a Caos que iria embora alem do mais... - " não é assim que tem que terminar."

As lagrimas logo vieram abundantes.

- " Ana... - ele desarmou. - o que estou fazendo?"

- _Por _que me _trata_ assim?

-O que espera que eu diga? Que esqueça tudo que te fiz? Que esqueça que é uma deusa e fique comigo?

- _Se isso fosse possível queria_. - respondeu, segurando a vontade de chorar. - eu...eu te amo.

Saga ficou sem palavras. Ana sentou no sofá começando a chorar, aquilo era demais para ela, passou por muitas coisas no Olimpo, mas nada era comparado o que sentia agora, a vida de mortal era muito mais difícil, os sacrifícios maiores, imortalidade, deusa, eram apenas palavras que não significavam nada... nada!... Saga a olhava, se era difícil para ele, para ela então... sabia das regras antigas e do que acontece quando uma deusa apaixona-se por um mortal... ele ajoelhou na frente dela e delicadamente segurou em seu queixo.

- Eu te amo mesmo isso não sendo permitido.

Puxou-a para si e a beijou. O beijo só foi interrompido pela necessidade de respirar. Os dois se olharam, Ana tocou no rosto dele.

- _Você tem que cuidar _do santuário e eu de vocês. - sorriu. - é assim o curso da vida.

Saga a impediu de dizer mais alguma coisa, a beijou de maneira intensa, numa ânsia de tê-la, Ana passou a mão pela nuca dele trazendo-o mais para si. Saga foi levantando, deitando Ana no sofá. Intensificou mais o beijo, depois passou seus lábios pelo pescoço, colo, fazendo-a suspirar. Com uma das mãos passou a apertar seus seios, ela por sua vez passava as unhas pelas costas dele. O geminiano a tomou nos braços e a levou para o quarto, chegando lá tirou suas roupas e as dela. Deitou-a de forma delicada, tornou a beijar seus seios e foi descendo até chegar onde queria. Ana soltou um pequeno gemido encorajando ainda mais o cavaleiros de gêmeos.

Saga voltou a beijá-la e não agüentando mais a penetrou. Ana sentia-se completa e soltou um grito, Saga sorriu, sentindo-se também extasiado... sem tirar o membro, ele deitou sobre ela colando suas testas. Eles se olhavam fixamente numa declaração muda de amor, até que sorriram, sabiam o quanto eram importantes um para o outro. Mesmo a distancia imposta e os percalços, não seriam capazes de aplacar o que sentiam. Ana desviou o olhar por segundos, a marca ainda não estava visível.

- "Vai levar um tempo." - pensou.

Saga tirou seu membro continuando a fita-la com a mesma intensidade. Ana tentava permanecer forte, mas se lembrando que nunca mais tornaria a vê-lo deixou as lágrimas escaparem.

Saga a abraçou.

- Está na hora. - disse resignado. - não vou esquecê-la.

Ele a beijou.

- Não importa onde eu esteja sempre te amarei.

Ele concordou. Saga continuou na cama enquanto ela se vestia. Caminhando para a porta parou. Não queria ir e Saga não queria deixar que ela se fosse, mas...

Ana parada na porta fitava a parede a frente, não queria olhar para trás e não olhou. Saga acompanhou a porta fechar lentamente e com ela seu coração. Suspirou fundo antes de começar a chorar.

Usando a telecinese Ana voltou para o santuário.

-Ana já falei que não é para usar a telecinese. - disse Atena séria, mas vendo a expressão da amiga serenou. - o que foi?

- Saori...

Sendo abraçada Ana entregou-se ao choro.

- Ana...

- Acabou... eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas. Já esta na hora de ir embora para casa.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Usando suas próprias roupas, Ana começou a despedir.

- _Atena, obrigada por tudo_. - tentava não chorar.

- Eu que agradeço. Salvou a todos, espero que mude de opinião e volte para nós.

- Sim...

- _Obrigada Shion._

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la. - ele apertou a mão dela.

Ana parou na primeira casa, seria um percurso difícil.

- Afrodite. - ela o abraçou.

- É uma pena que tenha que ir. Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também.

- Tome isso é para você. - ele lhe deu um ramalhete de rosas.

- São lindas. Obrigada.

Desceu para a próxima. Kamus a esperava na porta.

- Kamus.

Sem que ela esperasse e os outros também ele a abraçou.

- Sentirei saudades. - disse frio. Frio, mas de coração.

- _Eu também Kamus. Cuide-se_.

- Sim.

Foi para a próxima.

- Foi um prazer tê-la aqui Ana. - Shura a abraçou.

- O prazer foi meu por _conhecê-los pessoalmente._

- Quando quiser volte. O santuário sempre estará de portas abertas.

- Ta.

Aiolos também a esperava na porta.

- Obrigado por tudo Niké.

Ana o olhou atravessado.

- Desculpe. Ana.

- Obrigada.

- _Se cuida_.

De todos ela despedia com um forte abraço. A vontade era de chorar, mas agüentaria firme.

Na casa de escorpião, Ana não encontrou o dono.

- Cadê aquele pervertido? - disse Afrodite procurando pela casa.

- Não sinto o cosmo dele. - disse Shion.

- Deve ter ido atrás de um rabo de saia. - Kamus estava furioso.

- _É... vamos então._

Estavam na entrada quando viram Miro, segurando um ramalhete de flores.

- Oi Ana.

- Pensei que ia embora sem me despedir de você.

Ela o abraçou. Miro a apertou forte, mas sem qualquer malicia. Era um abraço de carinho.

- Tem que ir mesmo? - tentou sorrir.

- _Tenho._

- Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também.

- É pra você. - ele entregou as rosas.

- Obrigada.

Shura, Kamus, Aiolos e Afrodite ficaram espantados. Miro não fazia este tipo de gentileza.

- Se puder volte para nos ver. Aqui às vezes é meio solitário.

- _Ta e comporte-se_. - sorriu.

- Viu.

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, fazendo-o o corar.

Dohko os recebeu.

- Espero que tenha gostado do tempo que ficou aqui.

- Gostei muito. Obrigada.

- Nós é que agradecemos. Você será sempre bem vinda.

- _Obrigada._

A próxima casa era a de Shaka.

- Muito obrigado por ver meu coração.

- Eu é que agradeço Shaka.

Os dois deram um abraço.

- Saga te ama. - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- _Eu sei._

Na casa de leão...

- Aioria muito obrigada.

- Volte para nos ver.

- Sim...

MM a esperava na porta ao vê-la deu lhe um abraço.

- Obrigado por ter me ajudado. - disse no ouvido dela. - o beijo...

- Não se preocupe.

- Se puder volte. - ele a soltou. - a receberemos de braços abertos.

- Esta certo. _A propósito, sabe por que nos inicio _não nos dávamos muito bem, mas depois viramos amigos? - ela sorria.

- Não.

- _Kratos, meu irmão_, é nascido sob a constelação de câncer.

- E que o que ele representa?

- O poder.

Na casa de gêmeos só Kanon a aguardava.

- Kanon.

- Volte quando quiser. - ele a abraçou. - meu irmão te ama, apesar dele negar.

- _Eu sei._

- Obrigado por ter feito-o ver que o passado é irreversível, que ele é uma pessoa forte e... - aproximou do ouvido dela. - obrigado por tê-lo salvo.

Ana o soltou e sorriu.

- Onde esta o Saga? - perguntou Shura.

- Ele... - Kanon não sabia o que dizer.

- _De um abraço nele_. - disse Ana mudando o assunto.

Ate aquele momento ela não chorara, mas ao ver Aldebaran em lagrimas não agüentou.

- Aninha... - ele a abraçou chorando. - não vá embora.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Sua memória...

- _Você vai estar no meu coração._

- Promete que se puder virá nos ver.

- Prometo.

Faltava apenas uma casa. Mú a fitava silencioso.

- Mú.

- Vai mesmo?

- Sim. - ela o abraçou. - _vou sentir falta sua_.

- Eu também.

Ela apenas sorriu.

- Adeus Mú.

Ana desceu as escadas, no primeiro degrau parou e olhou para trás. Todos estavam na porta.

- " São grandes pessoas. Sentirei falta deles." - ela acenou.

Dando as costas caminhou em direção a entrada do santuário. Permaneceram na porta por muito tempo, todos agradecidos pelos benefícios que ela tinha trago. Na terceira casa alguém a olhava pela janela.

- Adeus Ana...

No restante do dia Saga ficou em seu quarto, porem o silencio começou a incomodá-lo. Constantemente Ana via em sua mente. Ligou o radio, voltava para a cama quando uma musica tocou. Era a mesma do dia que dançaram juntos.

- Droga! - gritou dando um soco no ar espatifando o radio.

- O que foi Saga? - disse Kanon entrando ao ouvir o barulho.

- Nada.

Kanon olhou para o radio.

- Só por causa que tocou a musica de vocês não é motivo para quebra-lo. Custou caro. Muito caro.

- Se não quer passear em outra dimensão fique calado.

- Tudo bem. - disse saindo de fininho.

Já era noite quando Ana chegou ao hotel. Subiu e ao ver a cama desabou sobre ela. Estava muito cansada principalmente psicologicamente. Agüentou o quanto pode, mas entregou as lagrimas.

- Não te falei que os mortais não mereciam sua vinda? - disse uma voz que Ana sabia muito bem de quem era.

Uma mulher de cabelos negros e pele alva surgiu diante dela.

- _Veio rir de mim Nix_?

- Claro que não. É minha amiga é que não suporto vê-la assim. Vim ver como está.

- _Bem_. - ela limpava as lágrimas. - _consegui cumpri minha missão_.

- Não foi isso que perguntei. Valeu o sacrifício? Só tinha que lacrar Ares, por que voltou?

- _Por que... _

- Gosta daquele mortal?

- _Mesmo correndo risco queria vê-lo mais uma vez._

- Ele queria te matar!

- _Sabe que foi Ares._

- Perdeu sua imortalidade para um homem que não fez questão que ficasse.

- _Eu não poderia, prometi a Caos e também... toda vez que me olhasse lembraria do que me fez. É melhor ficarmos separados_.

- Ele quase te matou gosta tanto dele assim?

- _ Sim._

- Mortais... criaturas estranhas ainda mais quando se deixam levar por esse sentimento chamado amor.

- _É um dos sentimentos mais lindos que os mortais tem_ _e surge tão de repente... quando o vi na casa do Mú... foi como se o meu coração começasse a bater naquele momento. Como se eu não existisse antes._

_-_ Eros fez um bom trabalho. - sorriu desdenhosa. - nunca mais vai ver sua mãe e seus avós.

-_ Como eles estão?_

- Bem.

- _Que bom... diga que sentirei saudades_.

- Digo sim. Preciso ir.

- _Obrigada pela visita, dê um abraço a Hebe_ e a Nikolas também.

- Darei. - ela sorriu.

Nix saiu de onde estava e foi até ela.

- Cuide-se. - disse abraçando-a.

- _Obrigada._

- Adeus Niké.

- _Adeus._

O quarto ficou vazio, Ana olhou para a janela onde podia-se ver parte do santuário. A dor que sentia voltou fazendo-a chorar novamente.

Nix apareceu diante uma construção que seguia os moldes gregos, preparava-se para entrar.

- Como ela está Nix?

- Bem. - não olhou para a pessoa.

- Salvou Atena, foi muito corajosa.

- Niké não deixaria que nada acontecesse a ela. - Nix o olhou. - gosta dessa aparência humana.

- Fico bem nela. - disse o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos violeta.

- Devo chamá-lo de onipresente ou Nikolas?

- Atendo pelos dois. - sorriu.

- Estávamos certos, Niké se apaixonou.

- É...

- Preciso ir.

A deusa da noite estava indo.

- Pena que as coisas saíram ruins para ela. Perdeu a imortalidade.

- Ela não perdeu. - continuava a fitar a porta dourada.

- Como?

- Niké continua imortal Zeus.

Nix desapareceu atrás da porta.

- Imortal...?

-----------------------------------------------------FLASHBLACK--------------------------------------------------------

Após o ultimo encontro com Ana no hotel.

Nikos a beijou.

- Adeus Ana.

Nikolas voltava sorridente, sumindo num beco apareceu diante uma porta dourada. Entrou passando direto para o jardim, a noite estava esplendorosa e queria aproveitá-la. Sentando num banco de mármore contemplava as estrelas.

- Não sabia que tinha ido até a Terra. - disse uma voz no meio da escuridão.

- Precisava ver as coisas de perto.

- O que achou? - o dono da voz se vez visível: era Nix.

- Como você previu. Ela se apaixonou pelo geminiano e ele por ela.

- Pior coisa que poderia acontecer. - Nix sentou ao lado dele. - apaixonou-se logo por ele.

- Acho que não.

- ?

- Quando ela chegou ao santuário, nesse dia Ares dominaria o cavaleiro e tudo estaria perdido. Ares ia matá-la sem ela descobrir quem era, mas a partir do momento que se apaixonou, Saga teve os pensamentos desviados o que retardou os planos de Ares.

- Quer dizer que...

- Se isso não tivesse acontecido o desfecho seria pior. Precisava sondar isso.

- É parece que as deusas do destino...

- Andaram mexendo no tapete.

- Era para Ares se aliar a Hades e não destruí-lo como aconteceu.

- Niké esta alterando o futuro.

- Espero que nada aconteça

- Acho que não. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Foi ajudá-la, mas acabou aproveitando a situação. - Nix sorriu. - não tinha necessidade de beijá-la.

- Sabe muito bem que sempre tive essa vontade e o geminiano precisava de um empurrão. - Zeus elevando seu cosmo voltou a sua forma imortal: os cabelos brancos e olhos violetas, mas não menos belo que Nikos. - só uni o útil ao agradável.

- Velho safado.

- Respeite-me.

- Então faça por merecer Zeus. Hera está atrás de você.

- Ela vai me matar. - deu um suspiro.

Ele desapareceu. Nix voltou o olhar para o céu.

- Espero que não aconteça nada.

---------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------

**Acho que deu para entender o porquê dela ter vindo, teve hora que até eu me confundi...Estamos caminhando para o fim. Até.**


	11. Chapter 11: Você me faz tão bem

**Nikke** – Ou tava certa a musica deu certinha, mas quando eu a ouvi lembrei de outro de outro casal, mas não posso falar porque é a próxima fic e acaba com a surpresa. Eu coloquei outra musica que também a meu ver deu certinho. Foi só escutar e lembrar deles.

**Danda** – Eu coloquei o recado, mas não pensei em nada...rsrs. Fica uma interrogação no ar. Quando eu escrevi sobre o Nikos, pensei em ser só um personagem, mas aí você escreveu aquela reviews, tive essa idéia.

**Flor de Gelo**** – **Saga sofreu, mas vai se recuperar pelo menos eu acho. Niké e ele tinham que seguir adiante... será mesmo?

**Capitulo 10: Você me faz tão bem.**

No dia seguinte todos os dourados estavam nas escadarias de Mú.

- Afrodite que não chega, vamos perder o vôo da Ana. - disse Miro andando de um lado para o outro.

- Paciência Miro. Afrodite já deve está chegando. - Shura chutava pedrinhas.

- Falando de mim?

- Demorou.

- Fui colher essas rosas para Ana. Já chegaram todos?

- Sim.

Afrodite correu os olhos nos amigos, deu um sorriso quando viu Saga.

- " Ele vai..."

Saga não iria, mas Kanon praticamente o obrigou e o ameaçou.

- Então vamos. - disse Aldebaran.

- Vejam é a Atena.

Atena em vinha na direção deles acompanhada por Tatsume.

- Atena, também ira conosco? - indagou Mú.

- Vamos despedir da Ana. Colhi essas rosas para ela. - disse Afrodite.

Atena abaixou o rosto.

- O que foi? - perguntou Aioria.

- Há essas horas Ana já esta sobre o mediterrâneo.

- O que?! - exclamaram todos.

- Ela me ligou hoje cedo falando que eles tinham adiantando o vôo. Ana já se foi.

Saga que fitava o nada levantou e começou a subir as escadas.

- Que pena.

- Nem tivemos tempos de vê-la de novo.

Aiolos olhou para Saga.

- Se ao menos Ana não fosse mais deusa... - murmurou Aiolos.

- Ela não é. - disse Atena.

- O que?!

- Como assim?

- Ao final da batalha Niké perdeu a imortalidade.

- Mas por quê?

Atena não respondeu.

- Então a memória dela... - disse Aldebaran.

- Esta preservada. - confirmou a deusa.

- Por que ela não nos contou?

- Teve seus motivos.

Atena passou por eles e subiu rumo ao seu templo.

- Se ela não é mais deusa... Saga e ela... - disse Mú.

- Não contaremos isso a ele. - disse Kanon.

- Por quê?

- Se ele realmente gosta dela deve procurá-la sendo deusa ou não.

Passaram-se quatro dias desde a partida de Ana. Saga isolava-se em seu quarto e nos poucos momentos que saia sua presença era insuportável. O treino da tarde tinha acabado e como nos dias anteriores, ele não tinha aparecido, para comerem alguma coisa foram para a casa de MM.

- Não veio de novo. - disse Shura.

- E nem adianta eu falar. Só hoje fui ameaçado cinco vezes para a outra dimensão. - falou Kanon.

- Se continuar desse jeito... - Aldebaran.

- Teremos que falar com Shion. - conclui Miro.

Eles passavam pela terceira, Saga sentado sentando na entrada.

- Por que não foi treinar?

Ele não respondeu.

- Desse jeito vamos falar com Atena. - disse Kanon.

- Não me importo.

- Está com dor de cotovelo. - MM deu um sorriso desdenhoso. - desse jeito vou ter que dar razão a Ares.

Silêncio. Saga com ódio o olhou.

- É um...

Saga partiu para cima dele, MM conseguia facilmente desviar dos golpes do geminiano o que não era normal. Sem querer o canceriano lhe deu um soco fazendo-o cair.

- Preste atenção gêmeos.

Todos olharam para MM. Ninguém arriscava dizer algo para o geminiano temendo ser ferido.

- Nem consegue me acertar de tanto pensar nela.

Saga o fitou.

- Não estou pensando em ninguém.

- Está desde o dia que ela foi embora.

- Ora...

Saga levantou e elevando seu cosmo desferiu um golpe contra MM que foi facilmente detido. Saga estava totalmente sem concentração. Os outros dourados limitavam a olhar, se fosse preciso entrariam no meio.

- O lugar dela não era aqui, foi bom ela ter ido assim me deixava em paz.

Saga nem viu o soco que MM dera no rosto dele.

- Te deixar em paz?! - exclamou com a voz irada. - como pode ser tão burro? Foi você que tentou mata-la mesmo assim ela te perdoou. Deveria fazer o mesmo, se perdoar. Não estava completamente dominado por Ares, eu vi suas lágrimas, vi que estava sofrendo.

Os dourados fitaram atônicos para MM.

- Fala assim porque não sabe como é olhá-la e ver as marcas que eu deixei.

Saga levantou, MM recuou um passo.

- Não sabe como nesses anos não consigo dormir, tendo pesadelos do dia que quase matei Atena, daquela guerra das doze casas, da guerra contra Hades. Ficar sempre em alerta para não deixar que Ares me domine de novo e que eu cometa os mesmos erros ou piores... você não entende...ninguém entende...

Kanon olhava para o irmão penalizado, ele jamais se abrira com ele, não sabia que sofria tanto. Aiolos, Dohko, Aldebaran e os outros ficaram sensibilizados.

- E agora nesses tempos de paz, acham que eu posso levar uma vida comum? - seus olhos que estavam cheio de água derramou as primeiras lagrimas - pensava que tudo de ruim eu já tinha feito, mas vem Ares novamente e provoca mais estragos. Novamente tento contra Atena, contra meu irmão, contra meus amigos, contra Niké... contra Ana...Quem sou eu para pedir que ela ficasse... não ela... não depois de tudo que fiz.

Saga entrou em sua casa, mas não parou lá indo para o pátio da estátua, onde fitou por um longo tempo a estátua de Niké.

_Quando eu me perco é quando eu te encontro_

_Quando eu me solto seus olhos me vêem_

_Quando eu me iludo é quando eu te esqueço_

_Quando eu te tenho eu me sinto tão bem_

- Saga.

Era Afrodite acompanhado por Shaka.

- Podemos sentar?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sei que não gosta que toque no assunto...

- Já sei que vai falar. - ele fitava o horizonte.

- A aparição dela não afetou só a você. Não notou que todos estamos um pouco diferentes?

- Ela conseguiu ver os sentimentos mais profundos que tínhamos e nos mostrar como nos livramos dele. - disse Shaka.

Kamus e Saga o olharam. Shaka tinha algo a esconder? Notando os olhares indagadores ele sorriu.

- Eu sou humano esqueceram?

- Ana é uma pessoa única e não por ser deusa e sim por causa de seu coração. Esta perdendo uma oportunidade de ser feliz.

- E de ela ser feliz. - completou Afrodite.

Saga não disse nada voltando a fitar o horizonte.

- Não tenho condições para isso, naquela noite ficou mais que provado.

- Como sabe que não, se nem tentou?

- É melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

Saga levantou e saiu.

_Você me fez sentir de novo o que eu_

_Já não me importava mais_

_Você me faz tão bem_

_Você me faz, você me faz tão bem_

A noite os dourados reuniram na casa de Deba de menos Saga.

- Perdoe o jeito que tratei seu irmão. - disse MM a Kanon, surpreendendo a todos, MM nunca pedia desculpas, quanto mais a Kanon.

- Tudo bem, só não sabia que ele sofria tanto.

- Esta na cara que ele gosta da Ana. - disse Shura sentando no sofá. - só ele não vê.

- Correção ele não quer ver.

- Não adianta ficarmos discutindo isso. - disse Deba trazendo petiscos. - enquanto ele achar que não a merece as coisas continuaram do mesmo jeito.

- É uma pena ela ter ido embora.

- Ela precisava ir. - disse Shaka.

- Você fala de um jeito como se soubesse de alguma coisa. - disse Afrodite.

- Eu não sei de nada. Se ela quis ir embora não podíamos intervir.

MM escutava a conversa. Não queria que ela sofresse, ainda mais depois de tudo que ela lhe fizera.

_Quando eu te invado de silêncio_

_Você conforta a minha dor com atenção_

_E quando eu durmo no seu colo_

_Você me faz sentir de novo_

_O que eu já não sentia mais_

_Você me faz tão bem_

_Você me faz, você me faz tão bem_

_Você me faz, você me faz tão bem_

_Você me faz, você me faz tão bem_

Saga preferiu permanecer em casa, sabia que se fosse a casa de Aldebaran o assunto seria ele e Ana e já estava farto disso. Tomou um longo banho e ia sair quando viu MM sentado no sofá.

- O que quer?

- Te contar uma coisa.

- O que?

- Eu beijei a Ana no dia que ela foi embora.

Nem terminou de ouvir partiu para cima de MM segurando-o pelo colarinho erguendo-o do sofá.

- Patife! Repita o que disse! - berrou.

- Eu a beijei. - deu um sorrisinho sádico.

- Cretino!

Saga deu lhe um soco.

- Como se atreveu? - bufava de ódio.

- Ela é livre.

- É uma deusa.

- Não me importo com isso. Gostei dela sem saber quem era.

- Canalha.

- Por que? Por gostar dela? Por que acha que não posso amá-la?

- Você... ?

- Eu o que? Já matei muita gente, sei disso, mas sei que não posso apagar o que fiz, só me resta não errar mais. E sabe quem me mostrou isso? A Ana. Ela conseguiu ver o que tinha atrás da máscara e trazer a tona. Salvou de mim mesmo.

Saga não sabia se batia nele ou o admirava pela mudança.

- Graças a ela virei um novo homem. Um verdadeiro cavaleiro. E por ela estou disposto a tudo não importando se é uma deusa. Levando apenas em consideração o que sinto e vou lutar por isso. - MM se soltou.

Saga queria matá-lo.

- Já que você não quer tentar ser feliz eu vou. - disse saindo.

- Aonde vai?

- Procurar por ela.

MM subia as escada rumo a sua casa sorrindo. Seu olho estava roxo, mas tinha valido a pena. Esperava que tudo desse certo.

Saga continuou parado olhando para a porta. Como MM se atreveu a beija-la? Logo sua Ana.

- " Minha Ana? Ela não é minha... eu a renunciei..." - pensou.

MM tinha razão, ela era livre e não cabia julgar ninguém. " estou disposto a tudo" lembrou das palavras do canceriano.

- Ele não liga para quem ela é...- passou a mão pelo cabelo - eu a amo... é por ela que vivi ate agora.

Saga saiu precisava pensar um pouco, tudo era confuso e não sabia o que fazer. Passou o resto da noite fora do santuário só voltando no outro dia.

_Não tenha medo_

_Não tenha medo desse amor_

_Não faz sentido_

_Não faz sentido não mudar_

_Esse amor_

Os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam a escadaria da primeira casa, Saga cabisbaixo subia lentamente. Tinha certeza que Atena iria passar lhe um sermão então resolveu ir direto ao templo se explicar. Passando pelas 12 casas não encontrou ninguém.

No salão do mestre se encontravam todos os dourados para o café da manha.

- Saga dessa vez se superou. - Kanon estava irritado. - quando ele chegar vai escutar.

- Não tem por que brigar com ele. Ele esta confuso diante seus sentimentos. Enquanto ele se culpar por tudo que aconteceu não vai se decidir. - disse Miro seriamente, causando estranheza nos demais.

- Por que não contamos que Ana não é mais a Niké... - disse Aldebaran, mas ao ver o rosto de seus amigos gelou.

Olhando para trás viu Saga.

- Ela mentiu para mim? - gritou Saga. - e vocês todos sabiam?

Os dourados abaixaram o rosto.

- Ate você Kanon?

- Sim...

- Mentirosa... - Saga cerrou os punhos. - mentirosa... mentiu todo esse tempo... é assim a natureza dos deuses? Enganar os mortais?

- Esta enganado Saga. - Atena pronunciou.

- Estou Atena? E o que ela fez então?

- Você... não... merece o amor dela. - disse indignada.

Olharam para ela, nunca a vira falar assim.

- Diga-me o que acha que realmente aconteceu? Por que acha que ela veio? Por que acha que ela foi embora?

Ele não respondeu.

- É a deusa Niké, todos os deuses a querem, imagine como seria o santuário com ela aqui. Mesmo sendo mortal o cosmo dela continua como era. Viriam atrás dela pondo em risco a vida de vocês. Ela partiu porque não queria que isso acontecesse, não queria que vocês tivessem a obrigação de protegê-la.

Ficaram perplexos.

- A mentira da memória... - murmurou Dohko.

- Se vocês pensassem que ela estava sem memória achariam que ela estava protegida.

- Ela perdeu a imortalidade por nos ajudar? - indagou Aldebaran.

- Não. Ela morreu por nos ajudar, a imortalidade foi por outro motivo. Ela vindo a Terra corria o risco de virar humana, mas mesmo assim não se intimidou com isso. Shaka você sabe o que aconteceu.

Afrodite o olhou, sabia que ele escondia algo.

- O risco de um deus pode correr é apaixonar-se por isso as leis antigas são tão severas. Niké apaixonou-se.

- Niké apaixonou se pelo cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos. - Atena o fitou séria. - quando ela morreu ainda tinha chance de ficar imortal caso entrasse no submundo, mas ela escolheu a luz. Seu cosmo Saga! Você a trouxe de volta.

- Por... que ela não... me disse isso? - Saga estava atordoado.

- Ela disse: "Ele já se sente culpado pelo que te fez imagina se souber que por causa dele perdi minha imortalidade. Imagina só:" Niké, a deusa da vitória nasceu na Terra mas perdeu a imortalidade porque se apaixonou por um cavaleiro, agora Atena não terá mais sua protetora."

Saga se sentiu o monstro a julgara mal e em troca só havia recebido a preocupação dela.

Atena deu uma pausa, apesar de Ana pedir para que ela não os contasse precisavam saber a verdade.

- Hades não era o perigo que assolava o santuário e sim Ares. - disse séria.

- O que?!

- Ares iria domina-lo, ele jogaria uns contra os outros, Kanon descobrindo o plano tentaria impedir, mas seria morto. Ares se aliaria a Hades espalhando o terror. Sobrariam cinco cavaleiros: Shaka, Dohko, Miro, Afrodite e Kamus. Nossas forças não seriam suficientes e Ares me mataria para trazer Hades a vida.

Os dourados ouviam pasmos.

- Seria esse o destino se Niké não tivesse vindo e a tempo.

- Então tudo que eu fiz...

- Sim Saga, foi o inicio dessa história. Sentiu um calor na altura do peito não foi?

Saga se lembrou daquele dia. Ele abriu a camisa, no seu peito do lado esquerdo tinha um desenho de duas asas. Nunca as tinha visto.

- O símbolo de Niké. - exclamou Shaka perplexo.

- A missão dela era lacrar Ares para sempre.

- O que?

- Graças a Ana Ares não vai se manifestar em você Saga. Foi salvando a todos que ela morreu, foi voltando por Saga que perdeu a imortalidade.

- Então se ela não tivesse lacrado Ares, ele...

- Dominaria a Terra.

O geminiano sentiu as lagrimas rolarem pela face

- Isso é...

- Ela fez tudo o que fez por amor a vocês.

Estavam todos surpresos, não imaginavam o real motivo da partida dela e às vezes a julgaram egoísta, mas no fim eles é que eram.

_Não tenha medo_

_Não tenha medo desse amor_

_Não faz sentido_

_Não faz sentido não mudar_

_Esse amor_

_Você me faz, você me faz tão bem_

_Você me faz, você me faz tão bem_

_Você me faz, você me faz tão bem_

_Você me faz, você me faz tão bem_

Saga saiu. Kanon tentou impedi-lo, mas Atena o barrou.

- Deixe-o.

Usando a velocidade da luz foi para sua casa. Desabou no sofá, cansado dos últimos acontecimentos.

- " Tinha medo de machuca-la e foi o que mais fiz."

Preferiu deitar na cama, que ainda conservava o perfume dela.

- Se eu a procurar... não vai querer voltar... não depois de tudo que fiz...

Virando abriu uma gaveta, retirando dela um lenço. Abraçando-o soltou uma lagrima.

Como na noite anterior Saga não dormiu no santuário. Kanon andava de um lado para o outro quando viu o irmão entrar.

- Onde estava?

- Na nossa antiga casa. - disse passando direto.

- Atena quer falar com você.

Saga achou bom, queria mesmo falar com ela iria pedir uns dias de folga e iria ate o Brasil buscar Ana. Foi passando pelas casas deixando seus moradores curiosos. Atena estava em seu escritório.

- Mandou me chamar?

- Sim. Sente-se. Tenho uma missão para você. - disse fria.

Saga não gostou, uma missão justamente agora?

- Tem que procurar o paradeiro de uma pessoa e traze-la para cá o quanto antes.

- Atena eu...

- É uma ordem. - ela pegou alguns papeis. - embarcará daqui uma hora para o Brasil.

- Brasil? - ele sorriu.

- Sim. Vá buscar a Ana.

O geminiano não parava de sorrir. Era o destino ajudando-o mais uma vez e não ia desperdiçar essa chance.

À medida que descia os dourados o olhavam perplexos pela mudança.

Na terceira casa, Miro, Deba e Kanon conversavam quando viram Saga passar direto para o quarto. Os três o seguiram e ficaram sem entender ao vê-lo preparando uma mala.

- Atena me mandou em uma missão. Volto quando puder.

Pegou a mala e saiu.

- " Ele aceitou a missão só pra tentar esquece-la." - pensou Kanon.

Dezoito horas depois Saga desembarcava em São Paulo, _(n/a: Caos aéreo, Saga deveria descer em Congonhas, mas o aeroporto estava fechado, transferiram o vôo dele para Guarulhos, com isso perdeu a conexão, e não tinha hora prevista para tomar outro, estava quase mandando todo mundo para a outra dimensão, rsrs)_ e tomaria outro vôo para outra cidade. Estava ansioso, pois a muito esperava revê-la. Seguindo as indicações um táxi parou em frente a uma casa rosa. Saga pediu ao agente do santuário que o buscasse três horas depois.

Deu a campainha.

Ana desceu as escadas correndo, abriu a porta e diante do portão olhou pelo olho mágico.

- " Não acredito..." - abriu o portão.

- Boa tarde.

Ela olhava incrédula, mas tentou não transparecer.

- O que deseja?

- É a senhorita Ana? - perguntou porque não queria revelar que havia descoberto sobre a mentira.

- Sim.

- O meu nome é Saga e sou do hotel que a senhorita se hospedou na Grécia. Posso entrar?

- Claro.

Ana fechou o portão e indicou que ele entrasse. Saga não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela usava um short e uma blusinha.

- Senta. Aceita alguma coisa?

- Água.

Um minuto depois ele estava com o copo.

- Dizia que era do hotel? - disse indiferente.

- Sim. A senhorita esqueceu isso em um dos nossos quartos vim devolver.

Saga pegou um embrulho e a entregou, quando Ana abriu levou um susto: era o lenço que ela limpara o ferimento dele.

- Obrigada. Pensei que tivesse o perdido.

- As ordens.

- Aceita mais? - foi a única coisa que pensou. _(n/a: mas também com Saga sentado no sofá, as palavras falham)_

- Por favor.

Ana voltou para a cozinha. Não acreditava que Saga estava na sua sala, que tinha vindo atrás dela a ponto de inventar uma historia tão frajuta, nem lembrava desse lenço.

O cavaleiro observava a sala, alguns portas retratos o chamaram a atenção. Quase em todos tinha a foto dela desde quando era criança.

- " Já era linda... a vida dela aqui parece ser boa."

Ele voltou a sentar.

- " Ela tem uma vida aqui, não posso pedi-la para ir comigo, onde poderá correr riscos... talvez seja melhor..." - pensou, olhando um livro escrito " Farmácia" na capa.

Ana voltou e entregou-lhe o copo. Enquanto ele bebia não tirava os olhos dela.

- " Não posso desistir."

Ele entregou o copo quando Ana o pegou Saga segurou sua mão. - Ana. - encarou-a com seus olhos verdes. - sempre achei que eu não fosse merecedor do amor, eu fiz coisas horríveis das quais me arrependo profundamente... me sentia sozinho e as vezes perdido por não saber qual o motivo de eu viver... foi quando a conheci. Quando a vi na casa do Mú foi como esse coração voltasse a bater. - ele apontou para o peito. - mas senti medo, do que podia acontecer a mim e a você. Naquele dia na danceteria mesmo não sabendo do que eu tinha feito você me confortou. E consegui ficar tranqüilo como a muito não conseguia...- deu uma pausa, sua voz ficou amargurada. - depois o que eu mais temia acabou acontecendo e eu quase te... sei de tudo o que você fez... perdeu a imortalidade por minha culpa... é muita pretensão minha mas volte comigo... eu já não imagino minha vida sem você.

Ana pegou o copo e o colocou na mesa. Ainda segurando as mãos de Saga sentou ao seu lado. Ficaram frente a frente. Como sentira falta daqueles olhos.

- Saga.

- Eu amo você. Volta comigo para o santuário.

- Não sei se posso...

- Por quê?

- Não quero colocar a vida de vocês em risco.

- Somos os cavaleiros de Atena não nos colocara em risco.

- Mas...eu.. - lembrou-se da promessa feita a Caos. - " _Pode ir Niké_." - uma voz ecoou pela mente dela. - " Caos?" - seus olhos desviaram, Caos estava parado atrás de Saga. - " o que faz aqui?

- " _A promessa foi desfeita_." - disse por cosmo.

- " Desfeita?"

- " _Sim. Fez um bom trabalho é uma recompensa. Volte para o santuário_."

- " Obrigada."

- "_ Cuide-se."_

Dizendo isso o deus desapareceu, Saga a fitava confuso. Ana tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas fitava algum ponto.

- Ana...?

- Sim? - ela o olhou.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Vai voltar comigo? Preciso de você ao meu lado.

Ela sorriu. Saga a pegou pela cintura trazendo-a mais para si e sem perder um minuto a beijou. Um beijo calmo, mas que foi ganhando ousadia. Saga a prensou contra o sofá queria senti-la bem perto, sentira falta dela e não a deixaria escapar. Ana desejava cada toque, era por ele que seu coração batia acelerado e era por ele que enfrentaria qualquer coisa. As caricias foram ficando cada vez mais ousadas. Os cosmos de Saga e Ana elevarem-se de forma que os deixavam quentes.

- Eu te amo Saga. - sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Ele ao ouvir a beijou com mais volúpia. Carregando-as nos braços subiram.

No dia seguinte estavam todos reunidos na sala do mestre. Atena tinha convocado-os e quando eles se juntam...

- Cala boca Miro! - Kamus deu lhe um tapa.

- Ai. Por que só eu apanho?

- Por que só você fala bobagens. - disse Aioria.

- Olha seu capacho da Marin.

- O que? Repita o que disse se for homem.

Aiolos segurou o irmão enquanto Shura segurava Miro. Logo a briga deu uma generalizada só permanecendo de fora Mú e Shaka.

- Estou vendo que vou ter que usar uma bacia.

A briga parou imediatamente e olhando para a direção da voz sorriram surpresos.

Era Ana.

- Ana!

- Ana você voltou!

Todos a rodearam dando lhe abraços.

- Senti a falta de vocês.

- Quando chegou?

- Hoje de manha.

Saga apareceu ao lado de Atena.

- Então era essa a missão. - sorriu Kanon.

- Precisava da uma mãozinha. - sorriu a deusa.

- Oi Ana.

- MM. - ela o abraçou.

Saga sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes apesar de saber que o que os unia era apenas um sentimento fraternal.

- O que aconteceu com seu olho?

- Um geminiano me bateu.

- Bateu nele Saga? - Ana o olhou.

Todos olharam para Saga.

- Bati...

- Não se sinta responsável. Foi tudo como planejei.

- Como assim?

- Você não tomava atitude tive que intervir. Não escutou nada do que eu disse não é?

- Aquilo que me falou...

- Foi para fazer você acordar para a realidade. Estava jogando sua felicidade pela janela.

Ficaram perplexos pela atitude dele, quem imaginaria que um dia MM atacaria de cupido.

- Desculpe pelo soco.

- O que eu não faria pela minha 'irmãzinha'.

Ficaram conversando mais um pouco e depois cada um foi para sua casa.

A noite sentada nas escadarias da entrada da terceira casa Ana olhava as estrelas.

- Conhece a nossa constelação?

- Sim, alguém já me mostrou.

Saga sentou ao seu lado abraçando-a.

- Arrependida por ter largado o Olimpo e vindo para cá?

- Não... conheci pessoas maravilhosas.

- Estou incluído?

- Sim.

Ele a beijou.

- Hoje faz sete dias que eu tinha partido.

- Sete dias que antecederam a eternidade.

Ana o olhou sem entender.

- Agora que te encontrei é por toda eternidade.

--------------------------------------------------

_Música: Você me faz tão bem – Detonautas._

_E o próximo capitulo é o ultimo. Até_


	12. Chapter 12:Uma nova vida

**Reviews**

**Dama ****-** Obrigada pela reviews.

**Danda**** -** Eu também amo o Mask, graças a você porque antes... depois que ele fugiu do Radamanthys na batalha de Hades, me decepcionou geral... agora estou in love. Gostei da idéia da fic, apesar de não ter nenhuma idéia. Nós poderíamos fazer uma juntas dessa parte ou da parte que a 'minha Ana' encontra com a 'sua Anna' ia ser uma boa. A flor de gelo é uma que apóia 

**Flor de Gelo**- Eu adoro fazer cenas com ele, afinal de contas o Mask é gente boa. Quanto a outra fic, já tem uma encaminho com Ana, ela vai aparecer, mas não será a principal, mas tem uma grande participação. Logo terei o primeiro capitulo. Seria legal uma fic com as duas Ana's, sugerir para a Danda se ela topa, tô dentro.

**Nikke** – Obrigada por ter lido "Sempre existe..."

**A todos que acompanharam a saga de Ana, meu muito obrigada. E agora... capitulo final.**

**Capitulo 11: Uma nova vida**

Havia se passado três meses desde a luta de Niké contra Ares e Hades. Decidindo ficar no santuário Ana morava na terceira casa. Numa tarde depois dos treinos Saga e os outros dourados reuniram se na casa de Aldebaran. Estavam na sala e podiam ouvir claramente o forte barulho que vinha da casa a cima.

- O que ela esta fazendo? - perguntou Kamus.

- Não sei depois do almoço me expulsou de lá. - disse Saga. - falou que iria me fazer uma surpresa.

- E você quase não gosta de surpresas. - sorriu Aioria.

- É...

- Deixa a minha cunhadinha em paz. Ela não vai derrubar minha casa. – Kanon mudava o canal.

- Sua casa? Desde quando Kanon? Minha casa...

- Sou seu irmão, portanto nossa casa.

- É muito bom tê-la aqui. - Aldebaran trazia uns petiscos. - mata um pouco a saudade do Brasil.

Kiki apareceu diante deles carregando varias coisas, acenou para Mú e teletransportou de novo.

- O que aquele menino está aprontando... já é a terceira vez. - Mú ficou intrigado.

- Brincadeira de criança. - disse Dohko.

- Vindo dele boa coisa não é.

- Não implica com o garoto. - Saga pegou uma almofada e mandou em Mú.

Os dourados olharam surpresos para o geminiano, ele não era dado a essas brincadeiras.

- Estou vendo que Ana está te fazendo muito bem. - sorriu Afrodite. - você não era assim.

- Sempre fui assim. - sorriu.

- Acredito.

- Ta certo. Estou levando uma vida que jamais pensei que levaria. Mesmo ela ainda tendo essência de deusa é a pessoa mais normal que existe. Nenhum dia é igual ao outro.

- É está gamado. - brincou Miro.

- Não imagino a minha vida sem ela.

Saga sorriu ao se lembrar dela.

- Ela conseguiu mudar a expressão do seu olhar. - disse Shaka que até então estava calado.

Kiki passou de novo, mas foi paralisado.

- O que esta aprontando? - indagou Mú.

- Me solta mestre Mú, eu não estou fazendo nada. Isso aqui é para a Ana.

- Para Ana?! - exclamaram todos.

- É. Deixe eu ir.

- Não antes de me contar o que esta acontecendo na minha casa.

- De jeito nenhum Saga.- Kiki balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Se eu contar ela me mata.

- É melhor deixa-lo ir. Se não a Ana... - murmurou Kanon.

Mesmo sem entender as palavras de Kanon, Mú libertou Kiki.

- Se não a Ana o que? - indagou Shura.

- Vai ficar brava.

Saga concordou com o irmão.

- Ela não fica brava. Aquele poço de doçura. - disse Aiolos.

- Não fica!? - exclamaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

- É por que você ainda não viu. - disse Kanon. - e nem queira ver.

- Por quê?

- Se quiser ver um par de olhos vermelhos furiosos é só deixa-la brava. Ela tem um gênio...acho que é capaz de botar aquela casa a baixo.

- Kanon você esta exagerando. - disse MM.

- Não, ele não esta. - disse Saga. - quando ela muda de humor... ainda bem que não usa o cosmo se não o Kanon já estaria no submundo.

- E eu não faço nada... - deu um suspiro de santidade.

- Fica então passando para lá e para cá quando ela estiver varrendo o chão. - Saga riu ao lembrar da cena dela batendo em Kanon com a vassoura e disparou a rir. – 'calminha Ana, não faço mais isso'. – imitava a voz do irmão.

Kanon corou.

- Ele ficou branco. Precisavam ver.

- Arrumou uma durona. - sorriu Aldebaran.

- É. - Saga limpava uma lagrima. - já acostumei.

- Nunca te vi rindo assim. - sorriu Miro.

- Comecei a sorrir mais.

- Aposto que estavam falando de mim.

- Ana. Kiki.

- Ola.

- O que estava fazendo lá em casa?

- Surpresa, vem ver.

Saga levantou e deu a mão a Ana. Os outros olhavam com cara de curiosos.

- Bando de curiosos. - sorriu. - venham também.

Na hora eles levantaram. Na frente seguia ela e Saga os outros estavam mais atrás.

- Que surpresa é?

- Ora surpresa.

Pararam na porta. Ana parou na frente dele.

- Se não gostar pode falar sem problema algum.

- Ana... – Saga estava preocupado.

- Eu não vou ficar chateada. Feche os olhos - e virando para os outros - vocês também se não vão acabar contando.

Os treze obedeceram. Segurando a mão do geminiano ela o guiou. Pararam.

- Pode abrir.

Saga não acreditava no que via, sua sala parecia outra. Estava bonita e aconchegante. A decoração misturava grega e brasileira. A sala antes em tons de marrom ganhava cores novas e vibrantes. Os outros também ficaram surpresos.

- Onde arrumou esses moveis, esse tapete, esses vasos, isso tudo? - Kanon estava pasmado. - você comprou? Com que dinheiro?

- Não. Isso tudo é de vocês.

- Nosso?! - indagaram os dois.

- Sim. Dei uma olhada num quarto que vocês têm lá nos fundos achei isso tudo. Aí o Kiki me deu uma mãozinha... vocês tinham moveis lindíssimos.

Saga não sabia o que dizer, sempre desejou ter um lar e Ana o proporcionou isso. Olhando ao redor notou vários moveis que pertenceram sua mãe.

- O que achou?

Ele não respondeu.

- Não gostou?

Ele a olhou.

- Ana... ficou ótimo.

- Verdade?

- Sim.

Kanon que andava pela sala parou em frente a uma mesinha de canto. Pegou um porta retrato e sorriu.

- " Ela é supreendente."

Foi para perto do irmão e o mostrou. Saga olhou para o irmão e depois para Ana. Era uma foto de quando eram crianças.

- Onde achou?

**-** Estava no meio das outras coisas. Achei que iam gostar.

- Obrigado.

- Obrigado Ana. - disse Kanon.

Sem esperar recebeu um beijo de Saga.

- Obrigado por entrar na minha vida.

Ela sorriu.

- Não querem ver o restante?

Partiram para os próximos cômodos. Cada cômodo ganhou toques gregos e brasileiros deixando o ambiente bem alegre.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Muito.

- Agora é só certo alguém manter tudo arrumado. - ela olhou para Kanon sorrindo.

- Pode deixar, eu manterei. - disse sério.

Ficaram mais um pouco depois cada um foi para sua casa. Um belíssimo por do sol tingia o céu de vermelho e amarelo. Sentada na porta, Ana admirava.

- Logo vai escurecer.

**-** É.

Saga sentou ao lado dela e abraçou.

- Eu te amo mais que possa imaginar.

- Eu também. Nunca pensei que poderia sentir algo assim.

- Por quê?

- Os deuses têm sentimentos estranhos... não sei explicar ao certo mas é diferente.

- Não esta arrependida por ter vindo?

- Não... acho que deveria ter feito isso antes.

- Por que usando seu cosmo mesmo sabendo que ia morrer lacrou Ares?

- Porque era minha missão e não queria te ver mais sofrendo.

- Essa marca vai ficar para sempre?

- Enquanto tiver meu cosmo sim. Resumindo...

- Me salvou por duas vezes. Nem sei se mereço isso. - ele a soltou,seu tom de voz era triste.

- Claro que merece! - disse fitando os olhos verdes. - depois de tudo que passou.

- Por minha culpa mesmo.

- Não foi sua culpa. Escuta: - ela acariciava o rosto dele. - não pense que me prejudicou, já disse não me arrependo ao contrario conheci a pessoa mais importante para mim.

Ele sorriu.

- Não sabe o quanto preciso de você. - ela sorriu.

Saga inclinou para beijá-la, porém..

- Ôh Ana!

Eles se afastaram. Saga lançou um olhar fatal para o irmão.

- É... desculpa... - recuou um passo. - ah Ana pode-me falar onde estão as roupas de cama? - estava sem graça.

- Eu te mostro. - ela suspirou.

- " Kanon tem que casar rápido" - pensou Saga.

No dia seguinte, reuniram-se para treinar. Ana acompanhada por Kiki sentou na arquibancada.

- Parece que foi ontem que cheguei ao santuário.

- Não sente falta da sua vida no Brasil?

- Um pouco. Aqui é meio parado e Saga não me deixa fazer nada.

- É. - concordou Kiki.

Ana olhou para o geminiano, ele treinava com Kamus exatamente como daquela vez. Lembrou-se desde dia.

-----------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------------

Ele entregou-lhe um copo. Ana bebeu um gole e pos o copo ao lado. Passou a observar as lutas.

- São rápidos. – seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro.

- Consegue ver as lutas? – ele a olhou surpreso.

- Consigo, por quê? – virou para ele.

- Por nada. – respondeu.

Ela continuou a observar a luta, viu que eles conversavam, mas não conseguia ouvi-los, também não era importante. Sua concentração estava dirigida para certo alguém: atrás de todos, Saga lutava contra Kamus.

- "Como ele é lindo."

Os golpes eram precisos e desviava com destreza. A franja acompanhando os movimentos mexia-se graciosamente, os olhos verdes mantinham-se concentrados.

- "Deve ter um monte de garotas atrás dele...e certamente já deve ter alguém...sem chance." – suspirou.

- Já pararam? – espantou-se Kiki.

- O que? – ela o olhou.

- Parece que acabaram com o treino. – ele apontou.

- Vou lá então.

----------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------

- "Bendito lenço. – sorriu. – ou tinha rasgado minha blusa."

--------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

Ana olhou para a direção de Kamus e viu alguém sentado atrás dele. Passou por entre eles e parou diante da pessoa. Esta não viu porque estava com o rosto abaixado. Ana ajoelhou. Saga levantou o rosto deparando com olhos castanhos fitando-o. Ana pos a mão no cabelo, tirando o lenço que o prendia.

- "O que... ?" - Saga não conseguiu falar nada, foi com surpresa que a viu derramando água no lenço e limpando o sangue que escorria no canto esquerdo de sua boca.

- "Ai como sou idiota! Vou apanhar por causa disso e com razão, cuidando do namorado dos outros. - Ana limpava, mas sem querer olhar aqueles olhos verdes. – mas..."- quando o viu sangrando sentiu um aperto no coração, uma enorme necessidade de cuidar dele, de não deixar que nada mal acontecesse. - pronto. – disse entregando o lenço. – caso volte a sangrar.

- Obrigado.

Era a primeira vez que escutara a voz dele. Uma voz forte e segura. Se encararam, o semblante sério e entristecido, a franja caindo levemente sobre os olhos que emitiam um brilho único. Teve vontade de se jogar nos braços dele e beija-lhe, mas contentou-se com um 'obrigado. 'Levantou.

----------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------

- "Implica comigo, mas mesmo assim.. – levantou sorrindo.- eu o amo."

- Aonde vai?

- Quero lutar. Se eu ficar parada aqui vou ter um 'treco'.

- Mas Ana... o Saga...

Ela nem deu ouvidos, foi em direção à arena, notando a presença dela pararam.

- Oi Ana. - cumprimentou Aiolos.

- Oi.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou Saga aproximando dela.

- Eu posso lutar com vocês?

- O que? - o geminiano engasgou. - lutar?

- É.

- Mas Ana... - murmurou Mú.

- Atena está ocupada e não tem nada para fazer. Deixa.

- Não, vai se machucar e não precisa disso. Senta lá na arquibancada junto com o Kiki. - Saga a puxava.

- Eu não quero sentar! Saga você não me deixa fazer nada.

- Para o seu bem. Vamos.

- Não. - ela se soltou. - são treze, comigo quatorze, dará para fazer duplas.

- Não. Já iniciamos o treino, não é? - Saga olhou para os amigos.

Sem hesitar concordaram, não tinha problema algum Ana lutar com eles, afinal seu cosmo ainda era de deusa, mas Saga ultimamente andava meio ciumento, ele nem os deixava chegar perto dela sem um olhar mortal, então era melhor concordar.

- Viu, todos concordam.

- Eu luto com você.

Saga olhou feio para MM, que tinha um sorriso debochado. Ele e Saga, depois daquele episodio andavam numa boa, contudo o canceriano não perdera a mania de provocar.

- Luta mesmo? - indagou Ana animada.

- Claro, o que não faço pela minha irmã? " e para irritar Saga." - pensou sorrindo.

- Com ele não. - disse categórico.

- Por quê?

- Por que não.

- Ah Saga para de implicar. - disse Miro sentando na arquibancada. - deixa os dois. Já que o MM não tem medo de morrer, o que que tem?

- Concordo. - Shura sentou ao lado.

Logo todos foram sentar, restando Kanon, que arrastou o irmão.

- Não faça cena, Saga. - disse no ouvido dele. - ficou naquele 'chove não molha' agora quer dar de marido ciumento, tem paciência.

- Mas...

- Vem. – Kanon arrastou o irmão para a arquibancada.

MM e Ana tomaram posição. Sem que ela esperasse MM começou a ataca-la, ela desviava com destreza. MM deu um sorriso, Ana correspondeu. Ela avançou, o canceriano conseguia se esquivar. De repente os dois atacaram ao mesmo tempo, os punhos se chocaram, com o impacto foram arrastados.

- Vamos agitar?

- Como quiser Ana. - MM elevou seu cosmo, Ana fez o mesmo.

Na arquibancada...

- Ana! Ele vai te machucar.

- É ela que vai machucar ele. - sorriu Shura.

- Eles não estão pensando em usar... - murmurou Kanon. – estão. – sorriu maldoso. - quebra ele Ana!

Imediatamente MM olhou para Kanon.

- Eu escutei isso! - gritou. - vai ter volta!

**-** Deixe-o, Bruno_** (Fic " Reaprendendo a amar" by Danda.)**_

- Então vamos agitar. Ondas do inferno!

MM explodiu seu cosmo, erguendo as mãos para cima e juntando-as em seguida. Um portal negro começou a se abrir e à medida que ele afastava as mãos o portal alargava.

- Redenção! - gritou Ana ao mesmo tempo que ele, seus olhos ficaram monetariamente vermelhos.

Seu cosmo concentrou em suas mãos formando uma grande explosão que foi a ele. Os dois golpes se chocaram porem... um terceiro cosmo surgiu desviando os ataques.

- " Por que se intrometeu?" - Ana estava irritada.

Saga estava parado entre os dois, com os braços esticados.

- Por que se intrometeu? - indagou MM.

- O que acha que fez? - Ana aproximou fitando-o sério.

- Se não quer ser encontrada não faça demonstrações em publico, Niké. – quando a chamava de Niké era sinal que estava bravo e ela sabia disso.

- Que demonstração? Eu não fiz nada. Acha que ia explodir tudo? Sei o meu limite, ta?

Enquanto falava apontava o dedo para ele, Saga detestava isso.

- Ana... já para casa! – apontou para a saída.

Silêncio... Todos olharam chocados para Saga. Ana o fitava perplexa. Kanon arregalou os olhos.

- Saga... - murmurou o irmão. - não acredito que disse isso. Não mesmo. Ares está te dominando?- balançou a cabeça afirmando. - Ficou louco.

- O que disse? - indagou Ana, era um grande absurdo, Saga jamais falaria daquele jeito.

- Já para a casa!

- Só estávamos treinando Saga. - disse MM, espantando pelas palavras dele.

- Não se meta. - Saga a pegou pela mão. - vamos.

- Ei, não me dá ordens! - Ana puxou. - com quem pensa que está falando? "Acha que sou sua empregada?"

- Ah me esqueci. É a deusa Niké. - disse num tom bem frio. - e deuses não recebem ordens não é? Desculpe-me por ter cometido essa falta tão grave, sou mortal sabe, e às vezes cometemos erros não sou como você que é o modelo de perfeição.

Ana ficou sem entender. Os demais dourados nem se atreveram a dizer alguma coisa.

- Era só uma luta Saga. - Afrodite estava sério.

Nem deu ouvidos foi caminhando rumo a saída.

- Saga. Saga - chamava-o, mas ele não respondia o que a deixava mais irritada. - Saga.

Seu cosmo começou a elevar e de uma maneira perigosa, os dourados recuaram um passo.

- Este é o estado que ela fica quando está irritada. - cochichou Kanon a Aiolos. - o poço de doçura secou.

Os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos. Saga continuava a andar, mas estava temeroso, pois o cosmo de Ana não parava de elevar e se espalhava pelo Coliseu. Conhecia-a muito bem para saber que ela poderia por tudo a baixo.

- Saga de Gêmeos volta aqui!

Ele parou.

- Só obedeço a Atena e a Ana. - disse sem se virar e continuou.

- "Saga?" - aos poucos o cosmo de Ana foi desaparecendo até parar de ser sentido, seus olhos voltaram ao normal.

Usando a telecinese sumiu. Os dourados olhavam uns para os outros sem entender.

- Para onde ela foi?

- É melhor não se meter. Eles resolvem. - Shaka foi saindo acompanhado pelos outros.

Ana abriu a porta do templo, Atena ia lhe chamar a atenção por causa da telecinese, mas diante da explosão que sentiu mudou de idéia.

- O que foi Ana?

- Saga teve um ataque porque treinei contra MM.

- Imaginei. – a fama dele chegara ao décimo terceiro templo.

- Posso ficar aqui essa noite?

- Se quiser.

Saga chegando em casa jogou-se no sofá. Kanon apareceu logo em seguida.

- Que palhaçada Saga. Nem parece a pessoa séria e racional que é. Agiu como se tivesse 15 anos.

- Não amola.

- Aquele espetáculo só porque ela lutou com MM?

- Ele podia ter machucado-a.

- Era mais fácil ela ter quebrado ele do que o contrario. Ficou foi com ciúmes.

- De jeito nenhum! Só fiquei preocupado.

- Nós vimos a sua preocupação. - disse em tom de deboche. - ' já pra casa?' - repetiu as palavras. - dá onde tirou isso.

- E se tiver ficado e daí?

- E daí que não precisava falar com ela daquela maneira principalmente o final... 'só obedeço a Atena e a Ana...'

- Foi sem querer.

- E desde quando você é homem de falar sem querer. Magoou ela, dando a entender que só gosta dela quando é uma humana. Mas sentiu o cosmo dela, não foi? Sabe que não há divisões entre Niké e Ana, pois são a mesma! Ficou naquela chatice toda para depois fazer isso. Não existem duas mulheres. Tem que aceitar isso.

- Não vou.

- Eu não escutei isso. - revirou os olhos. - o lacre deve ter rompido. Só pode! Saga deixe de ser idiota ou vai acabar perdendo ela e desta vez com razão e para sempre.

Ana passou o restante do dia no templo de Atena. Aproveitando que ela estava na varanda Atena chamou Kiki pedindo-o que chamasse todos os cavaleiros para jantarem em seu templo.

Desde o fim da tarde Ana estava sentada na varanda observando o por do sol. Estava sentada abraçada as pernas. Não queria chorar, mas sentia tanta raiva que extravasou.

- "Saga idiota... não precisava ter falado daquele jeito comigo... _Só obedeço a Atena e a Ana... _não me aceita do jeito que eu sou. Ele gosta é dessa casca e não do meu verdadeiro ser."

Ana ouviu vozes, olhou para a entrada do templo e viu que eram os dourados.

- Não vou sair daqui.

Colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, ficou assim por muito tempo até sentir a aproximação de alguém.

- Posso sentar?

- Senta Deba.

- Esta um principio de noite bonito não acha?

Ela levantou o rosto para olhar o céu. Aldebaran notou que ela havia chorado.

- Esta sim... Mas não tanto como se fosse no Brasil.

- Concordo.

Seguiu um silencio.

- Ele não falou por mal.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, por favor.

- Esta bem, mas se precisar de mim.

- Obrigada Deba.

- Ana! – Kiki apareceu na frente dela. – Atena esta chamando para jantar.

- Não estou com fome.

- Mas eu sim e você vai comigo.

Aldebaran a carregou.

- Aldebaran! Põe-me no chão!

- Só se for jantar. – deu um sorriso.

- Golpe baixo. – ela não conseguia dizer 'não' para ele.

Na sala de jantar todos os cavaleiros aguardavam.

- Ola para todos. – Ana entrou sorrindo.

- Oi Ana. – responderam surpresos pela mudança de humor.

Saga a olhou, mas ela ignorou sua presença. O jantar correu animado, Ana conversava com todos de menos Saga. Ao final ela e Atena os acompanharam até a escada de peixes.

- Eu te escolto ate em casa. – Kanon passou o braço no dela.

- Eu vou ficar aqui. – disse tirando o braço.

Saga que ia à frente parou ao ouvir.

- Vai ficar aqui? – ele virou.

- Vou, algum problema? – ela cruzou os braços.

Os dourados e Atena ficaram apreensivos.

- Não pode ficar aí.

- Por que não? Eu sou a Niké esqueceu? – disse com desdenho. - Meu lugar é aqui.

- "Ela ainda esta com raiva." – pensou Saga. Ele caminhou ate ela e a pegou no colo – vamos embora Niké.

- Quer me soltar! Me solta!

- "Por que gosta de provocá-la. – suspirou Kanon – depois é eu que levo...".

- "Não acredito que Saga esteja fazendo isso". – Kamus o olhava pasmo.

- Me solta!

- Não!

- Falei pra me soltar!

Ana expandiu seu cosmo, Saga foi empurrado soltando-a.

- Você só não obedece a Atena e a Ana? Então esqueça que eu existo! – gritou e usando a telecinese sumiu.

- Ana!

- Saga o que disse a ela? – perguntou Atena séria.

- Ele falou que só obedece você e a Ana. – falou Kanon.

- Enquanto enxergar-las separadas vão ficar brigando. – Atena entrou no templo.

Saga suspirou, Atena tinha razão. Desceu as escadas e chegando em sua casa depois de um demorado banho foi para a porta de seu templo em completo silêncio, indiferente a tudo e todos. Cruzando os braços olhou as luzes da cidade. Havia exagerado fora apenas uma luta normal e sendo Niké era evidente que ela conseguiria se defender, mas ao vê-la manifestar seu cosmo, sentiu seus temores voltarem. Ela não era uma mulher comum e sim uma deusa mesmo sem a sua imortalidade. Não precisava dele para se defender alem disso somava o ciúme que sentiu ao lembrar que MM havia beijado-lhe.

- " Maldição." - passando a mão pelo cabelo, levantou e saiu

Sentada no sofá Ana olhava para o nada, tendo apenas como iluminação a luz da lua que entrava pela janela. Estava magoada com Saga não pela cena que ele fez e sim pelo o que ele lhe dissera.

- " Talvez não tenha sido bom ter vindo para cá... devia ter ficado no Brasil."

Saga parou diante de uma porta. Se havia um lugar ela podia ter ido, o lugar era aquele: a antiga casa dos treinos. Desde o santuário ocultou seu cosmo para que ninguém percebesse. Abriu a porta de casa, estava tudo escuro indicando que não havia ninguém, mas havia.

O geminiano olhou para o sofá onde se podia ver o reflexo de uma pessoa.

**- **"Ana..."

- Vai embora Saga.

Ele não disse nada apenas escutou que ela chorava.

- Ana, eu...

- Sai daqui.

Saga caminhou até ela e agachou na sua frente. Ela virou o rosto.

- Ana...

- Por que não aceita do jeito que eu sou? Acha que porque fui deusa não tenho sentimentos? - ela não olhava.

Ele ficou surpreso com as palavras dela.

- Eu juro que tentei não me apaixonar por você para evitar tudo isso, mas não deu... bem que a Nix avisou.

Ana colocou a cabeça entre as pernas e recomeçou a chorar.

- Me perdoe. - disse sentando ao lado dela. - juro que não queria ter falado aquilo, sei que você considera MM como irmão e ele a você, mas não consigo acostumar com isso, além do mais tenho ao meu lado uma deusa o qual devo proteger.

- Não quero sua proteção eu quero seu amor! Não me veja como Niké ou Ana só olhe a minha alma. – disse fitando-o.

Apesar da escuridão Saga pode ver aqueles olhos castanhos.

Ele a beijou de um modo que quase lhe cortou a respiração fazendo a arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. O beijo foi envolvente, calmo...

- Você o tem e sempre o terá. - murmurou Saga. - nossos corações estão ligados.

- Saga...

- Vamos para casa.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Usando a telecinese apareceram na terceira casa. Kanon que estava jogado no sofá assustou.

**-** Querem me matar de susto?!

- Não seria má idéia. - disse Saga.

- Obrigado pelo carinho. - sorriu. - oi Ana.

- Oi Kanon.

- O Aldebaran me convidou para assistir alguns filmes. Só estava esperando vocês chegarem.Vou dormir lá. - e saindo. - divirtam-se. - gritou da porta.

- Vou tomar banho. - Ana estava saindo, porém voltou. - Saga.

- Sim?

Os dois sentaram no sofá.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- O que?

- Naquele dia que eu fui embora... o ... o MM... me beijou...

O geminiano a fitou sério. Ana nem conseguiu sustentar o olhar.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe?

- Ele me falou. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Eu...

- Já passou. Já me esqueci disso. – tentou sorrir convincente. - " Esqueci nada, ainda quebro a cara dele." - pensou.

Ana levantou e saiu. Quando ela foi para o quarto encontrou-o sentado sobre a cama olhando o céu.

- O que foi?

- As estrelas estão diferentes. - disse sem olhá-la. – acho que estou perdendo a capacidade de interpretá-las.

**-** O que elas dizem? - sentou ao lado dele.

- Não sei explicar, é como se algo fosse acontecer.

- O que?

- Não faço idéia. - ele a olhou. - me perdoa?

- Sim.

Saga tirou uma mexa de cabelo que caia sobre o rosto dela. No instante seguinte a beijou com volúpia que foi crescendo cada vez mais. Abraçados olhavam as estrelas.

**-** Sabe Saga desde pequena me sentia vazia, como se estivesse faltando algo, quando estava assim minha mãe me contava uma história.

- Qual?

- Que no inicio da criação, os homens e mulheres eram unidos e tinham quatros braços e quatro pernas. - deu uma pausa. - os deuses ciumentos, viram que essa criatura trabalhava mais, com as duas faces que possuía não eram vitima de traição e por possuírem dois sexos podiam se reproduzir sem a intervenção de ninguém.

Ele ouvia atentamente.

- Então Zeus querendo separá-los usou seu raio e o cortou em dois criando o homem e a mulher. Isso os enfraqueceu e os desorientou porque tinham que buscar sua parte perdida e abraça-la novamente e nesse abraço recuperar a força antiga..._**(n/a: Criação dos homens segundo Platão,filósofo grego)**_ Ficava imaginando como seria esse encontro e que talvez eu tivesse uma parte... Mas era deusa e como uma não tinha outra parte - ela suspirou. - levou centenas de anos, mas achei a minha parte, só precisava virar mortal. - ela acariciou o rosto dele.

- Acha que somos como essa criatura?

- É uma historia, mas esperei uma vida inteira por isso.

Saga a beijou um beijo cálido, apaixonado. O cosmo dos dois começou a elevar. Ele a beijou no pescoço, colo e foi descendo. Ana suspirava a cada movimento dele. Saga sentia o toque delicado dela, mas que parecia incendiá-lo.

- Sou seu... - sussurrou com voz rouca no ouvido dela.

Ana o sentiu dentro de si. Era madrugada e deitados um abraçado ao outro olhavam o céu.

**-** Já consegue interpreta-las?

- Elas me dizem que eu amo você.

- Saga...

- A nossa constelação brilha muito e as outras estão cercando-as. Parecem que aguardam alguma coisa vinda de gêmeos, não sei.

- Interessante. - deu um sorriso.

- Parece de sorrir assim, parece que esta me escondendo algo. - ele a olhou.

- Eu? Imagina. - sorriu mais ainda. - Você que é muito desconfiado.

- Vindo de você... sorriu como Kanon, e quando ele sorrir assim boa coisa não é.

- Já lhe disseram que é paranóico? - sentou na cama. - Eu hein!

- Sou precavido. - ficou sério.

- Acredito... - ela brincou com os cabelos dele e depois sorriu de forma misteriosa. Sabia que esse era o ponto fraco dele, falava que o curioso era Kanon, mas ele era pior.

Saga num movimento rápido, a deitou.

- Niké... o que está aprontando?

- Por enquanto nada. Vem, vamos dormir, amanha o dia promete.

Virou para o canto e fingiu dormir. Saga a olhava indignado, detestava quando ela fazia isso.

- " Isso é vingança por hoje."

Na manha seguinte Ana acordou cedo, preparou o café e levou uma bandeja para o quarto.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, acordou cedo.

- Tenho que sair - ela deu um beijo nele. - volto antes do almoço.

- Aonde vai?

- Sair.

- Ôh Ana, o que esta me escondendo?

- Saga de Gêmeos curioso? Que cena rara. - segurou para não rir. - é segredo.

- ... - fez bico.

Ana o olhou, quando o conheceu ele era uma pessoa amargurada e triste, mas agora...

- " Que bom que mudou." Promete que não vai contar para ninguém?

- Prometo. - deu um sorriso.

Ela aproximou, a expressão dele era de pura expectativa.

- Não vai contar?

- Não.

- Eu também não. - disse saindo correndo.

- Ana!

Algum tempo depois os treze cavaleiros treinavam no Coliseu.

- Por que esta com essa cara? - indagou Miro. - a noite não foi boa? - deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Não é isso... - disse Saga parecendo não ter ouvido o comentário.

- O que foi irmão? - Kanon passou o braço pelo pescoço dele.

- É a Ana.

- O que tem ela? - indagou Aldebaran.

- Além de ficar me provocando, esta estranha e já noto isso há alguns dias.

- Estranha como?

- Apesar de reclamar que não tem nada para fazer anda meio indisposta, com muito sono. Reclama de azia... e está me escondendo algo.

- As vezes... - Shaka sorriu, mas de maneira misteriosa.

- Aposto que você sabe de alguma coisa. - disse Afrodite. - fica sabendo e não nos conta.

- Eu não sei de nada.

- Agora já sei onde ela aprendeu esses sorrisos misteriosos. - disse Saga a Shaka. - você.

Os treinos seguiram normalmente ate perto de meio dia, quando iriam ao templo ter uma reunião com Atena. Os geminianos chegaram em casa e logo Saga foi procurar por Ana.

- Eu vou subir Saga.

- Vou com a Ana daqui a pouco.

Olhou em todos os cômodos deixando o quarto por ultimo. Ela estava sentada na cama de costas para a porta.

- Você demorou. - ele sentou ao seu lado.

- Fui comprar umas coisas. Isso é pra você.

Ela lhe entregou uma caixinha.

- O que é?

- Abra, seu curioso.

Saga abriu, arqueou a sobrancelha, olhava para Ana e para o conteúdo da caixinha.

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim. Confirmei hoje.

Ele tirou de dentro, um par de sapatinhos brancos.

- Estou grávida, Saga de Gêmeos vai se papai.

O geminiano a olhava, como se não acreditasse.

- Sério?

- Vou brincar com uma coisa dessas?

Olhou para o sapatinho e sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem.

- Saga... ?

- Jamais imaginei que pudesse ser tão feliz. Jamais imaginei que pudesse ter uma família.

- Pois agora tem.

Saga a puxou e a beijou.

- Muito obrigado.

- Vem, estou doida para espalhar a noticia.

Subiram rapidamente para o templo, estavam todos reunidos na sala do trono.

- Estão com umas caras... o que houve? - indagou Shura.

- Nada. Só avisar que o santuário terá um novo morador. - disse Ana.

- Morador ou moradora? - perguntou Miro já entusiasmado. - é bonita?

- Sinto informa-lo, mas não sabemos. - sorriu Ana.

- Ah...

- Conta logo Saga. - disse Atena.

- Ana está grávida.

- O que?! - exclamaram todos surpresos.

- Que boa noticia. - Afrodite deu um abraço em Ana.

- Vou ser tio... - Kanon deu um abraço no irmão.

- Teremos um pirralhinho correndo por aí. - sorriu Aldebaran.

- Ou pirralha.. - disse Kamus.

- É uma menina. - falou Ana.

- Como sabe? - indagou Saga.

- Eu sinto.

- Se puxar os pais, essa menina vai ser um perigo imagina o cosmo dela. - brincou Aioria. – imagina o temperamento.

- Exagerado. - sorriu Ana.

- Demorou para descobrir. - brincou Atena.

- Já sabia?

- Tinha minhas desconfianças. Vou ser tia.

Afrodite e Ana discutiam sobre o bebê enquanto Saga era felicitado por Aldebaran, Kamus e Dohko. Shaka, MM, Miro, Atena, Kanon e Mú observavam.

- Nunca vi a Ana tão feliz. - disse Mú.

- Assim como meu irmão.

- Ele merece depois de tudo que passou. - disse Atena.

- É.. eles merecem ser felizes. - sorriu MM

Dias depois...

Uma jovem olhava uma pequena estatua na mão direita de Atena.

- " Vejo que esta bem."

- " Como vai Nix e Hebe"

- " Estamos bem."

- " Acha segura estar aí? Principalmente agora?"

- "Tenho quem me proteja."

- "Esta arrependida por ter virado mortal?"

Quando ela ia responder sentiu sua barriga mexer, logo em seguida, uma voz. Ao olhar para trás viu um de homem de lindos olhos verdes lhe sorrindo.

- "Não."

Ela caminhou em direção a ele recebendo um beijo apaixonado.

- "Não me arrependo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mais uma fic terminada..ufa... mas... e viveram todos felizes para sempre? Não para os santos de Atena, o destino implacável reservara para eles um futuro sombrio... Atena, Niké e os dourados infelizmente deixariam de viver. O santuário junto com a Terra transformaria em ruínas, contudo havia esperança, uma pessoa que poderia mudar o futuro deles e de toda humanidade... será que conseguirá? Não percam a continuação de 'Sete dias para uma eternidade' em ' Jornada para o passado. ' _

**Dite ( brincando com uma rosa):** Está parecendo chamada do SBT quando anuncia uma nova novela, ainda mais se for mexicana. Credo!

**Autora:** Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui?

**Dite:** Vim ver como ia fazer a finalização.

**Autora:** Sei... ­ ¬ ¬

**Dite:** Que coisa macabra é essa que escreveu, - sorriso maldoso. - Saga brigou com você e agora quer matar todo mundo. rsr

**Autora**: Não é nada disso!

**Dite**: Ou...

**Autora:** Quer fazer o favor de ir embora? Está me atrapalhando, tenho três fic's para fazer.

**Dite:** **( sorriso maldoso) **acho que o Saga está fazendo greve com você... está ficando na secura...kkkk

**Na casa de Gêmeos, Saga dá um espirro.**

**Autora:** Afrodite de Peixes!

**Afrodite caiu fora antes que acontecesse algo. Em algum lugar...**

**Shion**: Novamente fiz papel de poste...TT

**Autora:** Bem é isso, não deixem de acompanhar " Caminhos Tortuosos e "As sete jóias" e em breve " Jornada para o passado." (um breve mais longo rsrs) Até.


End file.
